


Dance With The Devil

by thorkiship18



Series: A Tale Of Witches And Demons [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Castles, Courage, Deal with a Devil, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Feelings Realization, God Complex, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, M/M, Magic Revealed, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Protective Chad, Protective Jensen Ackles, Race Against Time, Reality Bending, Rescue Missions, Secrets, Swordfighting, Temptation, True Love, Visions, end of a trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 80,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Set immediately after the events of Season Of The Witch, Jensen finds himself between a rock and a hard place. Jared has been kidnapped by an old friend, and has lost all of his memories. Realizing where Jared might be, Jensen dives into the pits of Hell with Stephen and Chad, determined to save him.Meanwhile, nefarious forces surround Jared, tempting the amnesiac into using his powers for the wrong purposes.





	1. I Got A Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The final installment of this verse. Thank you to all who read it! It was a pleasure.

Jensen stares off into nothing, leg bouncing up and down. He's aware that there are people talking around him, trying to figure out a viable strategy on dealing with what happened on Earth, and where to look for Jared. Jensen can't deal with it all right now. He felt absolutely powerless against Ja-Son; he allowed his former friend to steal away the love of his life, and he couldn't do a goddamn thing.

It makes him feel like less of a man. He should have done everything he could to stop Ja-Son! Jensen, enraged, stands up, slamming the table that separates him and the others against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The ones present look to him, startled. Jensen sees them, embarrassed but still very much angry. It hasn't even been five hours since Jared was taken from them. Soon, Chad walks over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, buddy." He says in a comforting manner. "I know. Me too."

Jensen growls, fighting back tears. "He's out there--somewhere! He's probably afraid, and he doesn't know my name--" The former Demon chokes on his words, and suddenly it hits him. "He doesn't know my name. He doesn't know anyone...but you can see him, right? You can see everything now! You can find him!"

Chad clenches his jaw, not looking at Jensen. "Jensen, you gotta understand something..."

"What's there to understand!? Find him!"

"I can't see Jared's future anymore." The statement shocks everyone in the room, Jensen more so. The Seer sighs, rubbing his hands together in thought. "I can't...see him. It's like something is preventing me seeing him. But there's more. Something...I can't really explain."

"What?"

"Different endings..."

Agent Matt Cohen frowns. "Different endings?"

"Different possibilities." Chad explains. "It used to be that the future was set, that I could see everything ahead of us, but now everything's changing. I can see in the past, and in the present, but I can't properly pinpoint the future. It might have something to do with Jared, or the ones who stole him. My money's kinda on Jared."

The shocking news makes Jensen furrow his brows together. What is Chad trying to say? That _Jared_  is interfering with his Seer powers? If so, how? Magic is complicated, that much Jensen can understand. He is the prime example of complicated. From Demon, to Human to whatever the fuck he is now, Jensen has gone through many physiological changes he might as well be a God next. The thought unsettles him greatly. To have that much power is...insane.

It causes Jensen to think about Jared's fight against The Devourer. It was a great being with near limitless power. How on earth did he kill him? Jensen supposes that, if he ever found Jared, he wouldn't get much a straight answer, not with his memory being wiped. It infuriates him even more. Rationally, he is aware that there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was inside of Jared, whatever emptiness that gripped him tight.

And then Jensen wonders about the one who took him. Ja-Son. Why? Why would he take Jared away, him of all people? It could be that he's still bitter about Jensen turning his back on Hell and Satan, and--

Oh!

Of course!

"He's in Hell..." Jensen says quietly to himself.

Matt frowns. "Uh...come again?"

"Jared. He's in Hell. Ja-Son took him to Hell."

"And how do you know this?" Stephen asks.

"Ja-Son is a Demon, just like me--not anymore, I suppose. He used his Demonic abilities to come up here, just like he did a year ago. I'm sure that Ja-Son brought him back to Hell with him."

"Yes, but the question remains as to why."

Jensen knits his brows together. "That I do not know..." He stands up, beginning to leave the room. "But when I find that bastard, I'll ask him myself. He made a grave mistake by taking my husband."

"If you think you're going to Hell all by yourself to get our boy back, you're even crazier than I thought you were." Chad smirks, stopping him from leaving with a hand on his shoulder. "You're not the only one who failed him. I should've focused my powers on him when I had the chance. I'm coming too."

Jensen smiles, nodding. "It's only natural to have you come along. You and I have had our troubles in the past, but I know how much you care for Jared. I'm glad you'll be accompanying me."

"I'll be joining the both of you." Stephen says, hand on the hilt of his rapier. "You'll need--"

"Yeah, you're not invited." Chad grumbles.

Jensen's brows furrow. "Did I...miss something between you two?"

"No," The Seer lies. "You didn't miss a thing." Chad whispers the next part in Jensen's ear. "I just don't trust him."

"That's usually what I say."

"Then maybe I should start listening to what you say."

"Perhaps. But Stephen can be useful."

"He has an entire _realm_  to rule over, I'm sure he'd be plenty busy, Jenny."

"As much as I dislike Stephen, I will not deny that he is an excellent fighter. All that matters is that we get Jared back, right?"

Chad listens to Jensen. He's right. Stephen may be hopelessly in love with Jared (or may have been; it's in the past), but they'll need someone as strong as him to fight against the forces of evil. He's a Fairy King for crying out loud! He's useful. The Seer grunts, balling up his fists. He'd much rather have Jason or Ren accompany them, but Jason has other problems to worry about, and Ren must remain behind. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Chad turns to Stephen, giving him the most sour look he's ever given to anyone. "Fine. Tag along. But if you get fucked up, don't call on me to help."

Stephen reluctantly nods, staring him in the eye. "Understood. Sir Chad, may I have a moment alone with you?"

"Gee, I thought you'd never ask."

The King of Edilani pats the Seer on the back, directing them out of the study in which they're all in. Chad knows what this is about, this "talk" that Stephen wants. He has nothing he wants to say to him right now. Not really. Not with Jared stuck in Hell being subjected to God knows what! Time is being wasted on stupid talks and lectures and bullshit, and Jared has forgotten their faces, and their names.

But Chad lets Stephen direct them out into the hall. The King shuts the door, lowering his voice, but standing up straight. His crown rests perfectly on top of his head.

"This anger you harbor towards me will get you nowhere." Stephen hisses. "This needs to stop. Now."

Chad scoffs. "Look, you may be King, but I don't answer to you, okay? And do you really expect me to be kind to you after you kissed my best friend?"

The King pales. "Watch your tongue."

"Or you'll what? Rip it out?"

"I do love Jared, it's true, but not in that way anymore! He is a trusted friend to me!" Chad stands down for now, listening to the Fairy. Stephen sighs, closing his eyes briefly. "I did have feelings for Jared. I desired him, I loved him, but he rejected me because he was hopelessly devoted to Jensen. I know you love your friend, and you'll do anything to protect him, but you need to know that I would do the same as well. Jared is trapped in another world without his memories. I want to help. You and Jensen will need assistance. Chad...please. I beg of you..."

Well then...

Chad can see--clear as day--that Stephen is being truthful. Though it pains him to admit it, Chad believes that this guy truly cares for Jared. His love was a romantic one at a certain time, but it has since withered away, turning into something as simple as love among friends. So, Chad pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Alright." The Seer mumbles. "Alright. Fine."

Stephen breathes a sigh of relief. "So...are we on good terms?"

"For now. I got my eyes on you, Amell."

Chad lightly brushes by him, walking back into the room. The Fairy King is right behind The Seer. The others look to them when they enter, all very concerned. Chad waves off Ren when he gives him a questioning look. It's mostly water under the bridge now.  Mostly. Ren rushes up towards Chad, touching his forearm. He's worried, just like the rest of them.

"So," Ren says. "What's the plan?"

Chad grins. "Jensen, Stephen, and I will plunge down into the fiery pits of Hell to rescue our Young Skywalker. Simple, right?"

"No, that's far from simple! Why must you go? Why can't you stay here...with me?"

"You gotta protect the others, babe." Chad comforts Soren, touching his neck. "You're the loyal watchdog of the Royal Family."

"You're going to literal Hell..." Ren grumbles. "If you die there, it's over. Your soul will belong to _him._ "

"Then I guess I'll just have to not die then, huh? Listen, I get it. You're worried, you're scared shitless. Jared's my best friend, and I pledged my life to him. He'd do the same thing for me, I know it. We're just gonna go down there, find him, shake him out of it, and bring him home while figuring out what to do with the people of Earth who just witnessed us stopping a Magical Apocalypse. Like I said: simple."

Ren shakes his head, at a loss. Chad wants to do this, he _needs_  to. Jared has been nothing but kind to him since their first encounter, inviting him into his world without a second thought. Chad now knows that, along with his Seer abilities, that this was always how it would be. His destiny was planned out for him, but now? Well--shit--Chad can't even see the future _or_  Jared! He needs to figure out what's happening before it's too late.

He lunges forward, smashing his lips against Ren's. It's the reassuring gesture that the Transmogrifier craves, needs, and deserves. With this kiss, Chad is telling him that it's okay, that he'll be back before no time. He can't exactly tell, however, but Ren doesn't need that kind of negativity at this moment. The tall, Aussie bastard sighs into the kiss, holding Chad tighter and tighter.

They started out one way, only to suddenly become something else in the next moment. There's no one in all of these godforsaken realms that understands them like they do each other. Chad breaks off the kiss when he notices that it's getting waaaay to hot and heavy. A small string of saliva separates them, and Chad quickly clears it away, groaning in distaste. He wipes his mouth, chuckling softly at his large lover. Ren hugs him one last time.

"Please, for the love of all that is mighty, come back to me alive."

Chad nods. "I promise."

Jensen crosses his arms over his chest, watching the exchange between lovers. "Alright then. It's settled. We'll move out immediately. There's no time to waste."

"Um, okay, wait a minute." Agent Matt Cohen huffs, rising to join the others. "You're going to Hell--actual Hell--to find Jared, who was taken by a...Demon?"

"Ja-Son, as I explained, was an old friend turned enemy. I should've killed him when I had the chance. He was always so jealous of how the Prince of Darkness favored me over him. That ship has sailed, however."

"So--so, wait, you're saying that you _met_  Satan? Like... _actual Satan?_ "

Jensen nods once.

Matt chuckles nervously. "Of course you did..."

Soon, Sharon and her children walk up to Jensen with Harry in tow. He sees the obvious pain in her eyes, and they burn holes into his already tattered soul. This is a woman who loves her family more than anything, and she'll claw tooth and nail to protect them. Jensen can't read her mind; he knows that she thinks she failed Jared. He feels the same way, except he'll shoulder all the blame from her.

He has to.

Sharon's eyes water something fierce, but she suppresses her tears. "If they hurt my son..."

"If they touch him, I'll tear them apart," Jensen reassures, embracing his mother in law. "Piece by piece, limb from limb. I'll get Jared back to you. I promise. I give you my word."

"You come back too. Don't do anything crazy." Harry says.

Jensen laughs lightly. "Have you met me? I'll be back soon."

Jensen hugs the rest of his family, soothing their worries. He clasps his hand on Ren's shoulder, squeezing fondly. As the former Demon, the Seer, and the Fairy King begin to depart, they're stopped by none other than Agent Cohen. The Human rushes in front of Jensen, putting his hand on his chest as if to stop him. Jensen frowns, looking at Matt with a strange, threatening look. They're in a huge hurry, and every second that passes by is a second that Jared is away from them.

"Wait just a second there, Devil Dude. I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you want?" Jensen queries.

Matt sighs, looking around. "I'm a little in shock right now, to be honest. Witches and Demons and Elves and fucking _Satan._  I just participated in a fight that I had no idea was gonna happen. I shot weird creatures falling out of the sky with other weird creatures backing me up! This place--Edilani, or whatever--is nice and all, but I need to see my family...if only for a moment before my squad picks them up."

"You helped us escape..." Chad says. It's nearly a whisper, and it's said sympathetically. "It's only fair that we take you to your folks."

The corners of the Agent's mouth form into a smile of gratitude at Chad. "Thank you."

"While you're at it," Jason grumbles finally, standing up and stretching. "Can you drop me off at Odessia? I don't wanna worry my dad." He snickers, shaking his head. "He's probably already seen whatever footage of the attack. Damn, Jared is gonna catch so much heat from the higher ups. On both sides of the mortal coin."

"If you three succeed in your mission, then I'll do everything in my power to convince the people I work for to not keep you in a facility, drugged up, under glass, or experimented on. That goes for every...er...'Enchanced Individual' out there."

Jensen stares at the Agent fearfully, imagining Jared writhing in pain under a scalpel. "I seriously hope you succeed as well. Let us be off."

It would be nice to ride his motorcycle again without being followed or fired at...

****

Hell seems very exciting.

Thomas--or Tom--has been telling Jared a lot of stories pertaining to Pandemonium and the respective realm they're in. The city is breathtaking, and the palace is just simply gorgeous. Pandemonium is true masterpiece, and Jared just adores the way Tom's face lights up whenever he openly compliments his creation. They are walking through the corridors of the palace together now; Jared admires the paintings.

These are quite different from the ones he saw when he woke up.

The paintings are darker, portraying twisted creatures that devour their victims. Jared becomes visibly uncomfortable the longer he stares at them. He tenses up, but he is comforted by Tom at his side. Trailing behind them is Ja-Son, Tom's subordinate...or friend. Their relationship is lost on Jared.

"Do not be afraid, Jared." Tom smiles. "The paintings detail stories of the past. These creatures are of no danger to you."

Jared rubs his arm shyly. "Okay. It's just...they're so unsettling. I'm sorry. Don't think I'm insulting your home or your art. All great, by the way."

Tom's smile doesn't falter. "All is well, Jared. No need to apologize." They stop for a moment, looking up at a more pleasant painting. A lovely oasis with a large tree and green grass.

"I enjoy this one. It's very beautiful."

"You're beautiful, Jared."

The young man giggles softly, cheeks heating up. He puts a few loose strands behind his ear, embarrassed. This man--this seemingly all powerful man--is giving him bold compliments! It feels nice. When Jared looked in the mirror earlier, he saw himself, and he realized he was good looking. To have another think him attractive makes Jared feel amazing, ecstatic.

"Thank you." He replies. "Have you been to any of these places pictured?"

"In a way."

"What about this one?"

Tom follows Jared's gaze back up to the pleasant painting, smirk forming on his lips. "Yes, I was there."

"In a way." Jared mocks playfully.

"It's true. It was a garden, a lovely place. Animals--all kinds--were roaming everywhere. There were two Humans as well, a man and a woman."

"What happened to them?"

"Well," Tom clears his throat, hands behind his back. "They disobeyed their creator. For their minor, insignificant slight, they were cast out. They died eventually, as all things do."

"But how?"

Jared's gracious host chuckles, snaking his arm around the young man's waist. He pulls him closer, and the blush from moments before resurfaces once more. "The details of their exile and subsequent demise do not matter. Come, I have something to show you. Quickly."

Jared hums affirmatively, keeping up with Tom as he guides them down the corridor again. Jared looks behind him, seeing Ja-Son following. He does not say much other than "Yes, Master" and "Of course, Master" when he is addressed. Jared suspects him to be Tom's bodyguard, but at the very same time, he's unsure about that. Ja-Son seems to carry himself like a soldier, what with his armor and sword slung over his back.

Being around Ja-Son is a bit disconcerting. Jared remembers him walking into the room he woke up in. He wore the guise of one of those foul creatures in these pictures they pass by. Demon? That was the word Ja-Son used. A Demon. If Jared encountered such a creature before, he does not remember. In fact, he doesn't remember anything.

All he has are vague images of a large battle, a talking cat, and man with green eyes and a loving grin.

Jared knows not why, but he feels warmth when he thinks of that man. He doesn't know his name--he didn't know his own for that matter--but he can't help but to feel like he is important to him.

For a long while, the pair wander the palace; Jared does not ask too many questions, excited to see whatever Tom wishes to show him. He likes his host a lot, and can see them becoming good friends. It was incredibly nice of him to let Jared stay in Pandemonium with him. Finally, Tom leads them into a large room, a room filled with books, strange decorations, sofas, and windows. He watches in awe as books float in and out of the shelves, organizing themselves. Jared takes a moment to breathe it all in.

Of all the things that Tom has shown him so far, this is his favorite.

"This, my dear Jared," Tom grins. "Is one of my grand libraries. It's yours now to do as you see fit." That was unexpected. Jared turns to his host, blinking, unable to form a word. "Something you admire--more than almost anything--is a good book."

Jared is stunned, and slightly surprised at hearing this. A hint to his past. "I do? I--I mean, I guess I do. I don't remember much."

Tom's ever present smile falls, and the shift in tone becomes deadly serious. "You need not worry on your past life now. Just the present." The bright smile is back in a flash, confusing Jared a little. "Shall I leave you to it then? Allow you to get accustomed?"

"Ye--Yes, I would appreciate that very much. Thank you...but..." Jared snags Tom's arm when he turns to leave, stopping him. Tom quirks his brow up at the young man, amused. "Just...will you be gone long?"

"I will not go too far, my darling. You have my word. I will be right back."

"Okay. Thank you again."

Tom nods to Jared, but grabs his right hand. He kisses the young man's knuckles gently, smirking when he notices Jared's face flare up again. Jared politely pulls his hand back, and steps away to inspect the rest of the library. Tom gazes at Jared's back, eyes flitting down to lock in on his tight, round buttocks. It's incredibly tempting to just take Jared, right here, right now.

But Tom doesn't dare. It's too risky. He huffs, and leaves the library with Ja-Son. He quickly stomps down the hall, rushing back to his study. Ja-Son keeps up with him. The Demon follows his master, silently awaiting for whatever instructions he will give. Eventually, the two of them arrive back into Tom's study; the ruler of Hell slams the doors closed behind Ja-Son with his dark powers.

Tom slams his hands on his desk, snarling. "This will prove very difficult, and will take time. You know how much I hate time working against me."

"Master," Ja-Son says. "It will be fine. I believe it will."

"You're either terribly foolish, or hilariously naive. What if his memories return? What if he discovers what he _truly_  is!? All of my plans--all of my ultimate goals--will be crumbled to dust! I cannot allow that to happen. If Jen-Sen finds Jared, it could possibly reignite his memories. If he finds a way to communicate with him--"

"He will not find him, Master--"

"I am demoting you to guard duty, Ja-Son."

The Demon with a Human's face exclaims, eyebrows reaching the top his head. "What? Master, you cannot be serious!?"

"I am as serious as I've ever been!" Tom shouts with literal fire in his eyes.

Everything in the room is set ablaze in an instant, and Ja-son recoils. Tom sighs, exercising his jaw. He waves a hand, causing the fires to burn out, repairing the damage. The Prince of Darkness runs a few fingers through his hair, styling it back in place; his outburst left his hair a bit askew. Tom glances back at Ja-Son, seeing him a little shaken up. He grins, chuckling darkly before tapping his hand on the Demon's face.

"Oh, Ja-Son. My sweet Ja-Son. Do not fret. It's only temporary. I just need you to watch over him when I am not around to see him. You will report back to me if he starts having any...'episodes', yes? Do you understand me?"

"Master, I..." Ja-Son croaks.

Tom frowns, digging his nails into Ja-Son's flesh. The pain is instantaneous, and it brings the Demon to the ground on his knees, screaming in pain. Tom looks down on him, vengeful gaze in place. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master! I understand! I understand! Please!"

"Good."

Tom releases Ja-Son, waving his fingers in a certain motion. He heals the Demon, walking back to the door. Ja-Son gasps, still shocked by what just happened. Tom was reaching inside of him, ripping out his soul, slowly. The power that his master possesses is way above that of any God or warrior Ja-Son has ever faced against. It would be very wise to be on his good side. Tom opens the door leading out, looking behind him.

"Let's not keep the special boy waiting, hmm?"

****

"Please, stand back."

"Hey, Jensen? You sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

"Need I remind you that the last time you did this you were in a magically induced coma?"

"I rather you didn't."

"Suit yourself, Jenny."

Jensen scoffs at the stupid nickname Chad gave him. Stephen just leans against the wall, watching silently. The three of them are on Earth, in a restroom of a fast food restaurant. They received very strange looks when people noticed them all walking towards the single bathroom together. The Humans looked specifically at Stephen and his odd Fairy armor, but...you know.

He was seen with the other two, so by association, those Humans were looking at all three of them.

Chad, however, has an excellent point. With his transporter device broken, Jensen has to rely on the powers of the Old King to get them to Hell. It used to be that, when he was a Demon, he could teleport himself and others great distances. Now, as a Human with Fae Magic, he is slightly limited. It was worth it. He would accept Gerald's offer again in a heartbeat. To be honest, Jensen missed being in the fight when he was powerless.

He's thankful to his late father in law. He was a good man who loved his family more than his own kingdom. Stephen Amell has some pretty huge shoes to fill out.

"This food here smells delicious..." Stephen mutters, crossing his arms.

Chad rolls his eyes. "On the plus side, yes. Negative side? We're in the grossest bathroom I've ever seen."

"I require concentration." Jensen growls softly, touching at the four points of the door to create a doorway to Hell.

"So, what's gonna be waiting for us on the other side?"

"It depends on if the building still stands or not."

"You guys had buildings in Hell?" Chad asks.

"Yes, of course we had--" Jensen frowns, rolling his eyes. "What part of 'I require concentration' did you not understand? Shut your unless mouth for a moment."

Chad pouts, grumbling, "I'm not useless..."

Jensen just shakes his head. He's starting to regret his decision to allow Chad to join him. The people on the other side of the door knock, demanding them to come out or they'll call the police. Well, they're certainly welcome to do that. The three of them will be gone in a moment anyways. Jensen finishes the preparation of the transportation spell, watching the door glow briefly.

He takes a deep breath, shakily expelling air. It worked. Now, all that's left is for him to open the door, and walk through. The patrons bang on the wood of the door, threatening to break it down. That is not a good thing, Jensen thinks to himself. Wasting no time at all, he swings open the door.

A familiar landscape stares back at him as he and his companions walk through the doorway. Chad and Stephen gaze upon their surroundings while Jensen gapes at the ruins of his childhood home. There is nothing here anymore, just as and brimstone and a few rusted, misused weapons. There was a battle here a very long time ago. Jensen can sense it. He looks into the abnormal sky, balling his hands into tight fists. Well...at least he didn't faint.

"This is Hell, huh?" Chad questions.

Jensen nods, bending down to touch the barren earth. "Yes..."

"It's nicer than what I imagined. I expected razed villages, and flying Demons with razor sharp teeth."

"Maybe we'll see them soon enough if we're lucky."

"That does not seem pleasant." Stephen sighs, soon coming up beside Jensen. "What was this place?"

"It was my home..." Jensen says simply. "The place where I was born, where I trained...where I was selected."

It's all gone now. Jensen feels immense sadness. His father built this place with his bare hands. The former Demon could call upon Chad to help him look into the past to see what happened, though he surmises that it would only be more painful to know. Stephen touches his shoulder, quietly reassuring him. This was the first place Jensen thought of...but where could Jared be?

Where?

****

Tom smiles when Jared presents a book to him. It's the fictional tale of two wolves vying for attention from a beautiful fox. It's one of Tom's favorites. A story of lust, longing, and true love. Sentiment. It's nice to see it written down on paper, but true love does not exist. It's a mere trick of the mind. It's all power, the power to control another. Love and Power are one in the same.

Jared might have thought he loved Jensen in his previous life, but it was just infatuation. Tom is sure of that. Jensen didn't realize just how lucky he was to have a ticking time bomb in his grasp, a man of incredible power. He wasted a great opportunity...on _love._  Ugh.

Suddenly, Tom feels an energy surge. Jared's enthusiastic rants about the characters is muted. Tom focuses on the foreign energy in the outer regions of Hell, the despicable outskirts of his domain where the most disgusting creatures lay. There is something there, something he cannot quite decipher. There are beings here, not of this realm, though one feels...no.

"Are you okay?" Jared asks, worried.

Tom snaps out of it. He looks to Jared with a smile, petting his hair back. "Everything is alright. I was just thinking about something. Excuse me just a moment." The Devil stands up, signaling for Ja-Son to come to him. The Demon joins his master, and they speak quietly. "I sense something on the outskirts of my domain."

Ja-Son frowns. "Do you know what it is, Master?"

"I am unsure, but there are three beings that do not belong here. Figure out who they are."

"I believe you and I both know who has come..."

Tom looks to Jared who is reading his book, head propped up by his hand. He looks at peace, and an odd feeling stirs within Tom. He glances back at Ja-Son, expressionless. "Then deal with it quickly. You should have killed them all when you had the chance."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You will be. Get it done."

That's that. Tom dismisses Ja-Son, going back to "entertain" his guest. The Demon growls softly, but obeys his Master's orders. He leaves the room, trudging down the hallways. Ja-Son calls upon a few of his men, telling them of the disturbance. He orders them to investigate in a small group, and report back to him immediately.

If they are foreign enemies: Kill without hesitation.

****

The sword Jensen picks up has been split in half, and left to decay along with the rest of the ruins still here. He cannot fathom that his once proud home is now gone, a victim of horrid violence. The sword was one of his father's prized possessions; The Sword of Sceil, used against the Warlord Sceil himself to slaughter him. Jensen's father was not the best father, but he was a mighty warrior. It must have rubbed off on him.

"My family's legacy has been reduced to ash." Jensen says sadly, crumbling the sword further. "This saddens me."

Chad pops up next to him, balling up his fists to playfully--and gently--punch at his chin. "You are your family's legacy now. If they were here, I'm sure they'd be proud. Coming to save your lover like an awesome warrior in fairy tales? Oh yeah, they would be cheering you on right about now."

The Seer's words and actions make Jensen smile, and he pushes him away slightly. "Perhaps. They weren't horrible to me. I loved them, they adored me. It would be lovely to see them again. I wish Jared got to meet them..."

"Me too, buddy."

"Sir Jensen?" Stephen asks, inspecting the place. "I know you are reminiscing about the past, but every second we idle..."

Jensen nods. "I know. I just...I just need a moment."

Chad gets ready to make another smartass quip, but he's soon stopped when he notices something wrong. He eyes shine blue, and his Seer powers kick in automatically. A vision appears before him. A small group of Demons are going to be coming at them; five in total. They carry large, sharp weapons of absolute destruction. Their skin is as red as blood, and their black, jagged horns remind Chad of bare tree branches in the winter.

He comes back to himself soon enough, staring grimly at the direction the Demons will be marching. Chad nudges Jensen on the shoulder, pointing.

"We don't have a moment. Five coming this way. Get ready."

Jensen acknowledges what Chad tells him, and he gestures for Stephen to prepare himself. The Fairy King brandishes his rapier, wings fluttering in anticipation. Jensen arms himself with silver longswords in each hand with four more hovering around him. Lastly, Chad's eyes shine brighter, prepared for a fight.

The group of Demons comes up over the hill, and Jensen and the other two attack them. They spare no expense at the battle, killing indiscriminately. Taken by surprise, the Demons scramble to gain control, only to fail miserably. Chad vaporizes a Demon easily, barely dodging an attack that would have split him down the middle from another. Stephen sticks his rapier through the heart of that Demon, saving the Seer.

Jensen guides two swords to impale one to the ground, using a third to decapitate him. With three of them down, two remain. Panicking, the survivors attempt to attack with everything they have, but it's hardly enough against them. Jensen blasts them back, and Stephen slashes the throat of a Demon. He almost kills the last one, but Jensen says:

"Leave him."

Stephen turns around, confused. "Leave him? Why?"

"I have my reasons." Jensen frowns, calling on his swords to surround the Demon. The creature flinches as a blade is held below his chin. "You. Talk. Now."

The Demon surrenders, hands in the air. "Jen-Sen, traitor to the Master. You have returned...but changed."

"I got a haircut. Who sent you?"

"Your replacement. Ja-Son of Manns."

The grimace Jensen presents warps his handsome face into a deadly glare. "The bastard. What is he up to? Where is the Human? Where is Jared Padalecki?"

"I would rather die first."

Jensen groans, ripping the horns from the Demon's skull. The monster squeals in pain, but Jensen is unmoved. He snaps his fingers and the beast stills, paralyzed.

"And you will die. I'll make it quick, I promise. The Human. Jared Padalecki. Where is he located?"

"In Pandemonium, planned consort to the Master." The Demon grunts regretfully. He us unable to prevent the words from leaving his mouth. "He and the Master will lead us to a glorious victory, a reckoning."

Pandemonium?

Glorious victory?

_Consort!?_

It's much too much for the once fearless Demon leader. He rears back, curling his right hand into a tight fist. With all of his power, he punches the Demon, and the creature explodes in a puff of red mist, drenching them all. Chad, incapable of suppressing his vomit, lets it all out on the battlefield. Stephen, however, is mildly annoyed, shaking the gore out of his hair. He waves a hand, cleaning himself off.

"Did you--oh my fuck--" Chad puts a hand over his mouth before continuing. "His guts are all over me. Fairy King, clean me off too please. Jesus Christ..."

"Sir Chad, I like you, but you whine. A lot."

"Fix me. Now."

"Ugh." Stephen uses his Magic to clean Chad, greatly pleasing the Seer. "Satisfied?"

"Greatly."

"Consort to the Master..." Jensen says with much venom. In his anger, he causes another sword to fly into a fallen Demon's chest. "Thomas has taken Jared to Pandemonium. He plans to marry him...and use him."

"What!?" Stephen asks, shocked. "Use him for what?"

Jensen glares out on the horizon, heart breaking with each horrible thought. Jared is vulnerable; he has forgotten who he is, who everyone is. What Tom is planning to use him for, Jensen does not know, but it's nothing good. He will spare no expense either. If Jared fails to do what Tom wants from him...he'll kill him, and he won't hesitate in the slightest. Everyone is beneath him, everyone is dirt under his boots.

"Let's go find out."


	2. Col-Ton of Haynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jensen continues his quest to find Jared, he comes across an old friend who takes an immediate liking to Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more, guys!

This is utterly ridiculous.

It's not the best situation to be in right now. Not too long ago, Matt had Jared sitting across from him in this very same room, but now he's on the opposite, being treated like a criminal. His left wrist is handcuffed to the table of the white interrogation room. Matt sucks in a deep breath and lets it out as soon as one of his colleagues enters the room. A shorter man in a black suit and tie. Agent Richard Speight. He sits down in front of him, placing a file on the table.

"Agent Cohen." Richard addresses him, nodding.

"Speight."

"I see you've been aging well--"

"Cut the shit, alright?" Matt snaps, slamming his hand on the table. "Is my wife and son okay? Where are they!?"

Richard sighs, mildly fazed by Matt's outburst. "They're fine, nearby. They aren't hurt, and we don't plan on hurting them, but if you want to see them, you have to answer my questions."

Agent Cohen growls, struggling to get loose from the cuffs. It's futile, he realizes, yet his determination doesn't slow him down. Richard watches him, amused by his attempts at escape. They used to be friends, going on covert missions together in the dead of night. It seems like it will all change now. After some time at this, Matt stops. He looks down at the table in defeat.

"What do you want to know?"

Richard hums, opening up the file. "Well for starters, I wanna know why you went against protocol, and let Jared Padalecki and his two friends escape this facility."

"I had to..."

"Because?"

Matt balls up his fists, grounding out his words. "To save the realms from The Devourer..."

"The Devourer. Right." Agent Speight looks into the files. "The creature responsible for sending down those monsters, and nearly wiping out the planet. It's all interesting in my book. You took it upon yourself to release Padalecki and his friends, then used your position to set up a perimeter around the city while you rode on the back of a  _Dragon_  shooting invincible monsters with...what was this--ah,  _enchanted guns._  Well then."

"When you say it like that, of course it's gonna make me sound a little nuts." Matt grumbles.

"On top of that, we've got piles of dead Elves and...Fairies. This is a big deal, Matthew. There are so many questions that need answering; the President is anxious as well as the rest of the world. Jared Padalecki and his friends need to be found. Where are they?"

Matt looks up at his partner, chuckling weakly. His laughs soon turn into a full on cackle thst frightens even Agent Speight. The men behind the glass are most likely looking at him as if he's crazy. Shit, he probably fucking is! Monsters falling out of the sky, evil ancient beings trying to destroy the world--maybe Matt finally lost his ever-loving mind. He winds down eventually, wiping at the tears in his eyes from the intense laughter.

"You wanna know where Jared Padalecki is? Oh, he's in Hell."

Richard frowns, putting his hands together on the cool, metal table. "Hell?"

Matt nods, completely over this shit. "Yeah. He was kidnapped by a Demon.  Jensen--who was once a Demon too--the King of the Fairies, and a man who can shoot lasers from his eyes are currently down there looking for him. Good luck bringing then in."

"Uh..."

"Just read Jared's book. So, are we done? I wanna see my goddamn family now."

****

The day has come to an end, and Jared is much too excited to even think about going to bed. He's been having so much fun with Tom, reading, listening to his stories, and exploring Pandemonium Palace with him. He exudes an air of power, and Jared does not question it.

He sees Tom using these strange, supernatural abilities. He's curious about them. Somewhere, deep down, Jared wonders if he can do those things too, if he's capable of creating fire with his hands or levitating an object with just his mind. It makes the young man feel giddy, and further fuels his desire to stay up to see if it's true.

"Your room, my darling." Tom says, leaning on the wall as they stop by the room Jared woke up in. "You'll find that there's a bathroom on the far side, and a wardrobe on the opposite. There are clothes for you that I believe you'll like."

Jared smiles at him. "Oh, thank you very much. I appreciate what you've done for me, Tom. Letting me stay with you, showing me around your fine palace. Does this..." The young man flushes, bringing some of his hair behind his ears. He smiles bashfully. "Does this make us friends?"

"My darling Jared," Tom starts, both hands on either side of Jared's beautiful face. "Of course we're friends. Soon, you and I are going to be the best of friends. We'll do everything together, only if that is what you desire."

"Yes! Yes, I would love spending more time with you."

"Perfect. I look forward to tomorrow then. Now, however, you must rest. I will see you in the morning."

Jared nods, surging forwards to hug his gracious host. Tom, surprised, does not find the courage to hug him back, choosing instead to freeze in place. Still as a board. There is a queer feeling tugging within himself. It feels warm, and rather unpleasant. It's something Tom hasn't felt since...since back then when everything was perfect, when everything was bright, and his existence wasn't reduced to  _this._

His memories of his past are bittersweet; some are grand, while others Tom wishes he could forget. He isn't that powerful though. Soon enough, he clears his throat, banishing those thoughts back from whence they came. Jared breaks off the embrace, and smiles innocently at the Devil. His dimples taunt him, and his bright grin threatens to destroy everything he holds dear.

"Well, then...goodnight." Tom rasps, breaking away from his guest. He smooths over his dark blue suit jacket, and begins to take his leave. He stops shortly after, snapping his fingers once. "Ah! I almost forgot. I left you a surprise in your chambers. I'm sure you'll love it. Goodnight again, Jared."

"Goodnight, Tom."

This time, Tom finally walks away by himself, leaving Ja-Son to guard his door. He stands still like a statue, looking blankly ahead at a painting depicting more of those Hellish beings he once was. Jared is curious about this man. He must be his new bodyguard, because all he does now is follow him while still obeying Tom's orders.

Jared purses his lips, gently touching Ja-son on the shoulder. The guard quickly turns to him, flinching as if he's been burned. Jared recoils, shocked as well. They stare at each other for a long time, none of them speaking. Jared looks into his eyes, seeing a series of strange pictures of two red Demons, young, smiling and laughing. He doesn't understand why he saw it, but he recognizes one of them to be Ja-Son himself.

The other is unknown, but he seems familiar. Come to think of it, Jared feels like he's seen him before too. His memories have not returned in full yet, but he is confident that they will. One way or another.

"I don't want to sleep yet," Jared begins. "I was going to watch the city below. Would you like to join me, Ja-Son?"

The Demon guard grunts, taking his eyes away from him. "My orders are to remain here, and you are to get sleep. Do not complicate things."

"Oh...oh, okay. I just thought I'd ask." Jared brings his hand to the door, but stops short on opening it. He turns his head to the side, facing Ja-Son. "Ja-Son, have we met before? In my previous life? I feel like I know you from somewhere..."

"No," Ja-Son says sharply through his teeth, balling up left fist. "We haven't. We met each other just today. Perhaps you should rest. Now."

A very unsatisfying answer, yet Jared didn't expect anything less strangely. He just nods to his guard, and proceeds to step inside of his room. He shuts the door behind him, leaning on it. Jared lets out a deep sigh, making the back of his head hit the door in a muffled  _thunk._

All too soon, Jared realizes that he isn't alone in the large bedroom that can easily fit one hundred people inside. From his bed rises an odd beast, a creature that nearly takes up half of the bed. Jared stands still, paralyzed by fear of the beast. It stares at him with bright blue eyes. The creature looks to be a  giant wolf. It has pitch black fur, darker than the sky as of right now.

The wolf crawls out of the bed, stretching adorably like a small dog before slowly stalking towards him. Jared still stands against the door. He can't think of nothing to do. Did Tom send him in here to die!? Does he want to hurt him? Is this what betrayal feels like? For a moment, Jared breaks down, afraid for his life. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see his death.

Yet just when he thinks the wolf will lunge at him, Jared is surprised when he hears the beast sniffing. It licks his face next, and that's when the young man opens his eyes again. He gazes at the beast, and it sticks its tongue out to the side, panting happily. The creature sits in front of him. Jared is perplexed by the large beast. It doesn't wish to harm him thankfully. It's just a big, friendly...

"Puppy." Jared smiles, reaching out to scratch behind the abnormally giant wolf's ear. The beast closes its own eyes, hind leg thumping on the floor. "I'm so happy you don't want to eat me."

He stops scratching it, and the wolf whines at the loss. Jared pets it on the head for good measure before passing by it to get to his bed. The creature trails obediently behind him as if he's been trained to do so. Extraordinary. Soon, Jared comes up to the bed, spotting a letter on the spot where the wolf was laying before he entered. He looks at the beast, and the beast looks back to him, panting once more in apparent joy.

Shaking his head, Jared reads the letter silently.

_"Jared, you'll be surprised when you find this, but do not be afraid. He will not harm you. His name is Nero, and he is my trusty Hellhound. He will protect you, as well as offer you companionship if you are alone and feel that Ja-Son is not enough. Sleep well. -Tom"_

It puts Jared at ease, and he sets the letter down next to the bed. He sits down, watching as Nero trots over to him, hopping up on the bed with him. Nero sets his big head in Jared's lap, huffing contently. This is all so strange! A Hellhound? Are they all this huge? The creature fascinates Jared, and he begins to pet him again.

"Good boy. You've been waiting for me, huh?" Nero licks Jared's hand once, and lays his head back on his lap; Jared chuckles. "I figured. You must have fallen asleep waiting. Are you like Tom and Ja-Son? Can you do other things? Can you understand me?"

To answer Jared's question, Nero lets out a gentle, quiet bark.

"Of course. I'm in this strange new world." It hits Jared then as he strokes Nero's fur that he has no idea how he got here. He doesn't know where he came from, or who his family is. He forgot to ask Tom earlier.

It's bothering him, really, why he cannot remember anything prior to waking up in this very bed. Something must've happened to him to make himself forget. Tom says to forget about who he once was, but he's too curious about it. He wants to know.

He's  _dying_  to know.

****

"Jensen, I'm fucking tired."

"You will keep walking."

"My feet are dying."

"Suck it up. You knew what you were getting into when you volunteered to come in the first place."

Chad snaps his mouth shut instantly, and silence befalls upon the trio. Yes, maybe his words were a tad bit too harsh, but they were necessary. Jared is being  _groomed_ by the literal Devil into doing God knows what! Time is of the essence here, and every minute they delay, Jared becomes farther gone than he already is. Jensen is pissed off, of course he is.

How would you feel if your significant other was memory wiped, and taken into the bowels of Hell to marry Satan?

Exactly. It's not a pleasant thought. However, Jensen sighs, looking behind him at his husband's best friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did."

Chad gives him a weak smile, tapping his shoulder. "It's fine, Jen. I get it."

"What can you tell us of your former master?" Stephen asks as they press on through the dry, dark landscape.

Jensen's face falls as he thinks of Thomas now. "He is a proud individual, that much I can say. Thomas is very cunning, very smart. They do not call him the Prince of Darkness for nothing. Though he is the pure personification of evil, he is also duty bound to honor any contract he gets into. He cannot harm the one who initiated the contract in any way, but he has a way of influencing 'the game' to his advantage. I am a victim of this."

"What do you mean?"

"In the Pandemonium Pyre," Jensen starts, clenching his jaw. "I made a friend. Ste-Ve was his name. He was a youngling Demon, hardly into his horns. He admired my determination to defy the Master's orders, he loved hearing that I married a Human, saying that throwing everything away for a mortal was inspiring. He was part of a rebel group to overthrow the Master, but he was caught and sent into the Pyre."

"What happened to him?" Chad questions.

The former Demon sighs. "I was dead set on getting him out before myself. I knew I stood a chance against the others. He won only two matches in his time. St-Eve was a gentle soul...but there is always a price to pay in the Pyre. Thomas manipulated the games. I had needed to kill one more Demon to be free. That Demon was Ste-Ve. He...he wanted me to carry on, to make my way back to Jared. Before he died, he told me to 'take him down.' I assumed he meant Thomas. I was too grief stricken to even think on it. I thought once I was free and on Earth with Jared my connection to Thomas would be severed. It seems I was still just a pawn in his cruel games."

It hurts to think about Ste-Ve. Jensen never even told Jared about him. He felt so torn over his death. He was like a little brother to him, so curious about Earth's customs and Jensen's stories. Jared would have loved him. He might've even tried to take him into their home had he survived, treating him as their child.

The thought of having children tickles Jensen. He could picture it: a smaller version of himself and Jared running around, casting spells and wreaking havoc among the general population.

But then, Jensen's thoughts fade away into the darkness of his mind. If he does not save Jared from Thomas, they will not have a chance to have this conversation. The once proud Demon twists his wedding ring around his finger in remembrance. His heart yearns for Jared; the need to embrace him, to reach out and kiss him is greater than ever. He cannot allow Thomas to fulfill whatever plans he has for Jared.

"I'm so sorry you participated in such a barbaric ritual." Stephen says, looking Jensen in the eye. "Perhaps when this is all over, those games will be repealed?"

Jensen shrugs, pressing forwards. "Perhaps. If we succeed in killing the Prince of Darkness, there will have to be another to take his place."

"Oh, man." Chad grins, teeth shining brighter than his eyes. "We're gonna kill Satan. That's so dope!"

"Don't get overzealous, Murray. He has a plethora of tricks up his sleeve. Come, this way. We near the city of Ula'ree."

The three warriors walk onwards through the field that Jensen used to play in as a child. It's nearly unrecognizable now, barren from war and violence. He surely has been away far too long. The group stay silent, only really speaking when absolutely necessary. Jensen wonders about the henchmen they slaughtered not too long ago.

Ja-Son will most likely note their disappearance and the fact that they never reported back to him. He will become suspicious soon, if not already, and will send more troops. If he is allied with Thomas, then those troops will be near unlimited. Thoughts of failure assault his mind again. This is all too real. This isn't a game, this is a war, and there will be casualties.

The thought sickens him.

After some long minutes of treking through the landscape, Jensen, Stephen, and Chad come up to the gates to the city of Ula'ree. It's beautiful. However, they do not have luxury of admiring it as it is in the middle of an attack. The trio hear a loud explosion, and rush into the city prepared for a fight. They take cover behind a building, peeking over the corner to see...Thomas' Pyre Troops fighting other Demons.

"We are they fighting each other?" Stephen questions, brandishing his rapier. "Are they not on the same side?"

Jensen squints, looking closer to the fight. Demons versus Demons. He sees the ones that are fighting against the Pyre Troops. They have a symbol on their armor, or on some other place on their bodies, either branded or tattooed. The symbol is of a black star with seven points. A dark circle encompasses the symbol. It only takes Jensen a few moments to realize who they are.

"The Rebellion." He whispers with a smirk. "They're real. Ste-Ve was right all along." Jensen summons a sword in his right hand, jumping out to join the Rebels. "Come on then!"

"Jensen!" Stephen yells, but it's too late. Jensen is already joining the fight, surprising the Rebels with his impressive abilities. "Dammit. He's being reckless again."

Chad grins, eyes flashing blue they they usually do when he uses his powers. "You're so uptight, Your Majesty. Let's help!"

"Sir Chad!" The Fairy King falls after him as he too assists the Rebels in fighting against Thomas' army. Stephen is left alone in his hiding place, bemoaning the situation.

There's very little Stephen can do from here, he knows that, but he cannot allow his "friends" to fight an unknown enemy, turning it into a three-way battle all over again. So, with a deep sigh, Stephen rushes out of cover to fight with Jensen and Chad and the Rebels. The "good" Demons seem exceptionally astonished to have them fighting with them, but they say nothing.

Chad bursts in front of a big horned, brawny Rebel Demon, vaporizing a Pyre Trooper with his eyes. He sidesteps out of the way, and helps Jensen by causing multiple enemies to float helplessly in midair. Jensen jumps up, swinging his sword left and right at his former comrades. They each fall by his blade, gurgling on their own blood.

Stephen eventually steps in, holding  his rapier at the ready. He breathes slowly, charging the sword with his Fairy Magic. It shines the brightest gold, and at the end of it, Stephen releases its power. With the rapier held in front of him, he surges forward faster than the speed of light. He takes down a multitude of Demons this way causing Jensen to grin at him.

The fight does not last long with those three helping out, and victory soon belongs to the Rebels. Jensen makes his sword disappear before taking a breather. He puts his hands on his knees, panting. They've not had the pleasure of resting since being here, and he has no intention of doing it any way. The mission is to find Jared and bring him home, and he's not stopping until he does.

Eventually, in a twisted turn of fate, the Rebels draw their swords to the trio, backing them in a corner with each other. Jensen growls, ready for another fight.

"You'd think they'd be more grateful that we helped them win this thing." Chad mumbles, eyes swirling with energy.

Jensen grunts. "Demons are brutes."

"Hold down your weapons!" A voice calls from the crowd.

Miraculously, the Rebels listen to the voice. They lower their weapons reluctantly, still glaring at the outsiders. Jensen looks into the crowd of Demons, seeing that they are moving out of the way for someone. It isn't long until a familiar face comes into the forefront. Jensen recognizes those polished horns and cute little face anywhere. Even as a Demon, this man is extremely handsome.

A slender, yet still muscular Demon that captured the hearts of every lover Jensen ever had. A best friend despite this.

"Col-Ton?" He says quietly with an excited smile. "Col-Ton of Haynes?"

The Demon's eyes widen in shock. "Jen-Sen? Is it really you?"

Jensen bows his head in confirmation, moving closer to his old friend until they're face to face. Col-Ton laughs at Jensen's new appearance, playing with the zipper of his jacket like a small, curious child that is new to the world. It's odd seeing him again, alive and well...and seemingly leading the Rebellion. There's pride in Jensen's heart. Col-Ton, without hesitation, wraps him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Jen-Sen!"

"Col-Ton!" Jensen grins. The Demon finally sets him down, patting him on the shoulder. "I thought you to be dead after the Trial of Bonds, my friend. You survived!"

"Aye, I did! And look at you! What are you now? Human? I've never seen such Magic before!"

Jensen chuckles. "Human with certain...abilities. It's a long story."

"Well, we'll get to that." Col-Ton looks to Jensen's companions, but stares at Stephen in particular. Jensen knows that look, that determined, mischievous gaze. "Hello there. Are you friends of Jen-Sen?"

"We are." Stephen answers. He's still very much on his guard.

Col-Ton hums before closing his eyes. He focuses his powers on himself, and Jensen understands what he's doing. It's the same thing he did when he was summoned to Earth by Jared. Col-Ton's form shifts into that of a Human's, possibly to look more presentable towards the group. In this form, he has electric blue eyes, and dark hair cut short and trimmed down at the sides much like Jensen's own hair.

Col-Ton's skin tone changes from red to similar to Jensen's, and his armor fits his form. Jensen beams at his old friend's transformation. Well, he's certainly got the look down. However, Jensen looks down, spotting Col-Ton's tail swinging happily. He clears his throat, and Col-Ton takes notice just before making it disappear.

"There," he sighs. "Better. So, these friends of yours..."

"Ah, yes. Col-Ton, this is Chad Michael Murray. He is a Seer."

Chad informally salutes him. "Yo."

"And this is Stephen Amell, Fairy King of Edilani."

Stephen nods to Col-Ton. "How do you do?"

"Oh, my. I am doing just fine now." Col-Ton brings his fist to his chest and kneels before Stephen, surprising both Jensen and Chad as well as the Rebels. Upon seeing their leader bow, they too do the same. "It is a great honor to have royalty before me and my men. And I must say, I've never met a Fairy before, but I'm almost positive that you are the most alluring among your people."

Stephen, flattered, gives him a well concealed smile, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Thank you."

Jensen looks between Col-Ton and Stephen in short intervals, noticing the sudden shift in tone. Ugh. He can practically sense the attraction. It's disgusting. The last thing he needs is Col-Ton lusting after one if his companions as they proceed on this perilous journey. The mere thought of the two if them interacting sickens him.

But then again...it's much better than Stephen going after Jared. For that, Jensen is grateful.

Jensen's memories of Col-Ton include him teasing others, drinking heavily, and seducing a vast majority of his concubines out of his harem. Col-Ton was a Demon of great power, felling foes and conquering settlements like a true warrior. His supposed "death" saddened Jensen for a time. They'll have the time to catch up on that, but first thing's first.

"Okay, Col-Ton..." Jensen groans, prompting the Demon and his army to stand once again. "It was nice seeing you once again, but we must press on. We're on a very important quest."

Col-Ton blinks, seeming somewhat hurt. "Oh...I see. What's this important quest you're on?"

Chad rolls his eyes with a sigh. "My best friend--who just so happens to be Jensen's Half-Fairy, Half-Witch husband--was kidnapped by a Demon named Ja-Son who works for Satan so he can marry him and use him for some bullshit we don't know about. Oh, and we're gonna kill Satan, so..."

Col-Ton listens to Chad, and absorbs it all in. He nods at certain points, noting the Seer's nonstop, rapid fire words. "You wish to defeat the Prince of Darkness?"

"Pretty much."

"Well..." Col-Ton grins wider than he ever has; two teeth in the top row resemble fangs. "So do we! Thomas' rule over Hell is at its end, and I aim to lead my army through Pandemonium's gates to collect his head. I've staged my death just so I could create the Rebellion; it has been in motion for many, many years. All we needed was a little nudge. Please, old friend, accompany us and we will help you retrieve your lost love, and get your much needed revenge against our mutual friend. God knows he deserves it."

Jensen had no intentions of procuring more allies when he and the other two descended into Hell. He had figured, with their powers combined, they could save Jared all their own. Jensen knows the cities, he knows the land, he knows shortcuts in and out of inaccessible areas; very useful information. It would be invaluable for the Rebels to have such information.

He grew up with Col-Ton, he knows him like the back of his now Human hand. When he's set on something, he doesn't stop until he succeeds. He's extremely stubborn. Jensen exhales heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. This could work out in his favor. Best case scenario, the Rebels provide a hefty distraction for Jensen, Chad, and Stephen to slip through the palace gates so they can kill Thomas, grab Jared, and get the Hell out of...well, Hell.

"We'll accompany you and your Rebellion to Pandemonium Palace," Jensen huffs. "But Thomas is mine. Do we have an agreement?"

Col-Ton grins once again, rushing to hug Jensen. Despite his height and stature as a Human, the Demon retains his strength, picking him up off his feet. "Oh, I knew you I could count on you, Jen-Sen! I've missed you so! We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, yes, that's fine, but will you let me down!?"

"Of course." Col-Ton laughs, putting Jensen back on the ground. He looks at Stephen, winking. "Come, Fairy King. Our settlement is this way. Perhaps after dinner, you'll like to see my sleeping quarters."

Stephen raises up an eyebrow at the Demon, and Chad hardly contains a snicker. This is just the worst. Jensen chuckles as he pushes Col-Ton's chest slightly, making him lead the way towards his encampment. The Rebels move out, and Stephen and Chad trail behind them. Away from open ears, Chad laughs at Col-Ton's obvious attraction towards Stephen.

"He wants you. Bad."

The Fairy King scoffs. "Then he shall continue to want. He is a brute. I do not desire to bed this...Demon."

"Oh, you don't sound so sure about that, Amell. Seems like the feeling's..." He looks at Stephen's face, noticing how his cheeks redden mildly. "Mutual. Huh."

"Whatever." Stephen pouts. "His charms do not work on me. I plan on keeping a favorable distance from him during the remainder of our journey. The less contact, the better."

Chad, however, remains unconvinced. "Suuuure. Riiiight."

The conversation ends there, and they follow the Rebels back to their encampment in the heart of Ula'ree. Though some structures still stand, the one beautiful city is war torn. Over dinner, Col-Ton explains that the civilians have evacuated towards the other grand cities near Pandemonium to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Col-Ton does not want any casualties, but like all wars, casualties are inevitable. He wants Thomas' head on a pike.

Jensen admires his friend's tenacity, defiance, and overall willingness to disobey their former Master. He remembers how devoted they were to Thomas, how when Jensen succeeded in his Trial of Bonds, Col-Ton cheered him on. Thomas looked down upon him; he was still a youngling then, though Jensen suspects that his Master saw potential in him.

And now, in the dead of night, Jensen stares up into skies of Hell, thinking of how it would feel to rend his large head from his shoulders. It would bring him much joy to see the tyrant fall, but it would bring him greater joy to see his beloved's face once more.

Jensen's lets out a mighty yawn as he lays down on his mat near the campfire. He puts his hands behind his head, and glances to the right. Chad is asleep on his side, curled up with a warm looking blanket. Jensen knows how hard this must be for him, to be away from Soren, to be uncertain about the distant future; the end of their quest. He pities Chad, and feels guilty for doing this to him in the first place.

Had he not banished him to that dimension, he would not have come back with the powers of a Seer. Then again, he could have had them already, laying dormant in his system. This is merely speculation, of course, but regardless of the fact, Chad's life would've been a lot more safer without Jensen on it. Boring, but safe.

Soon, Jensen hears rustling to the right; the fabric of a tent curtain. He looks over to see a strange, yet amusing sight. King Stephen Amell walking out of Col-Ton's grand tent, hurriedly attempting to buckle his belt. When he looks up, he sees Jensen staring at him, and his face pales. Jensen, unable to contain himself, bursts out in laughter as Stephen bashfully shuffles over to the mat next to him.

"Hold your tongue, Sir Jensen..." Stephen grumbles.

Jensen suffers from short laughing spurts. He turns over to Stephen, propping his head up with his hand. "I thought I had seen it all, but life just keeps on surprising me. You and Col-Ton, hmm?"

"It is not like that! He...he needed my assistance with something."

"Mhm, I bet so. Back when we were younger, I heard talk that his tongue was skilled in more ways than one. I suppose you know the real truth to that already. He most likely needed assistance alright, assistance with unbuckling his armor and underwraps!"

"Jensen!" Stephen goes red around the ears as cackles at his distress. He frowns, laying down on his side facing away from him. "Unbelievable. Go to sleep. We set out early."

Jensen continues to laugh silently to himself, shifting position until he's on his back again. His eyes flit back to the skies, looking at the planets way above. Uriel and Ariel, twin moons, both colored yellow now. Interestingly, they remind him of Jared's eyes. The moons change color depending on the cycle, and Jared's eye color morphs depending on the lighting in the room.

"Jay," Jensen whispers into the night, closing his eyes. "Jay..."

****

_Jay. Jay..._

Jared gasps as sits up in the bed, jostling Nero from his slumber. He wasn't asleep, but he almost drifted off until he heard that voice. Masculine, desperate.

It's a voice he recognizes, though he cannot properly pinpoint where he knows it from. Jared looks around his room, searching for some kind of clue to the speaker. He doesn't dare move; the young man is startled.

"Hello?" He speaks quietly.

When no one responds back to him, Jared sighs, letting himself fall back down onto the soft mattress below him. Nero whines at his apparent unease, so to soothe him, Jared strokes his jet black fur. The Hellhound huffs in content before laying its head back down on Jared's leg. The young man shuts his eyes this time, allowing his mind to finally relax.

Who is Jay? Is  _he_  Jay? Is that a nickname? Odd. Yet as Jared begins to sleep, he smiles.

It's not a bad name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Stephen/Colton? I ship it. (Lol!) Stay tuned! ❤


	3. Sir UppityTrousers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jensen and the Black Star Rebellion continue to wreak havoc on Hell, Tom shows Jared what he's truly capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this revelation since the ending of the previous fic! Enjoy!

Thomas is anxious and angry at the same time, callously snapping his guard's neck in two with a simple thought. He has every right to feel this way. There have been reports by a few Pyre Troops that the Black Star Rebels have taken Ula'ree for themselves, and are advancing onwards through the various levels of Hell. What's more, he's been given word that those Rebels were accompanied by three outsiders.

_Three._

The _three_  energy waves from yesterday.

Tom growls, incinerating another guard as he storms off from his study. So, Jensen has truly arrived. The prodigal son returns to claim what was stolen from him. He can try to take Jared back, but he won't get far. He _won't._  Tom will make doubly sure that Jensen perishes here in this realm where his soul will forever belong to him. Perhaps he'll torture him, dissect his soul only to snap him back to normal just to repeat the process.

It sounds like the best deal ever created.

But this is critical. Jensen cannot be allowed to get any farther than he already is. Tom must take drastic measures now. Jared is clearly not ready to become who he was meant to be, though Tom has no other choice but to show him. It's the only reason Jared is here in the first place. Well, that and because Tom wanted so desperately to hurt his former High Demon emotionally, to make him feel the worst pain has ever felt.

Soon, Thomas makes it to Jared's library. The first thing he sees when he walks inside is Jared on the floor near the table with a pile of thick tomes and books surrounding him. Next to the young man is Nero, sitting patiently as Jared reads to him a passage from the book. At the doors, Ja-Son stands, watching Jared. He turns his head when Tim walks in, but doesn't stare long.

He is on mighty thin ice right now. His men were so easily defeated by Jensen and those other two companions of his. That Seer is especially dangerous granted that he can predict moves and counterattacks mere hours before anything happens. Perhaps he has seen the end itself. Tom wonders about it for a few seconds, then drops the thought completely. They'll all be dead very soon.

The Rebels, and Jensen. Jared won't even know. He cannot mourn what he has forgotten.

"...'For my heart is yours, and it shall forever be with each breath, with each passing moment. Please, do not leave me,' the Knight said unto the wounded Prince."

Jared reads the story to Nero as Tom walks up to them. The young man looks up to him with a grin, and pats the space between him and Nero. Tom obilges, and sits crosslegged on the floor with Jared despite messing up his good pants. It's odd that Tom did this without a second thought. He just...obeyed.

Nonetheless, Jared continues to read from the green book in his hands.

"The wounded Prince found amusement in his Knight's words, and responded, 'This moment will soon come to pass, and I will wither away from this life, and become one with the ground. But I will never leave you. My dearest Knight, do not mourn me, and do not forget me. Honor my memory, breathe the fire of life onto my troops, and walk tall until this war is over. I do love you...so much.' With those words, the Prince took his last breath, and died enveloped in his Knight's arms. Though the Prince had perished, the war was won, and the kingdom prospered. The Knight, however, fled the kingdom in his grief. He went into exile, vowing to never return, for who could truly stay in a place where they are reminded of the one thing they lost. The End."

Tom tightens the button on his cufflink, clearing his throat. "Well, that was...a journey."

Jared sighs as he sets the book down. "Yeah, it was. I enjoyed it very much. You should have read the entire thing. It was beautiful."

"Romance is not my specialty." Tom's face reddens, and he will himself to calm at the sudden implications. "I--I mean, I have trouble with Romance. No, that's not it either. I am...going to stop talking now."

The young man beside him giggles, and Nero rests his head in Tom's lap. "I understand what you mean. I've been reading all morning, devouring one story after another. So fascinating. These people with such complicated lives trying to overcome impossible odds and obstacles. I admire them...but I..."

"But you what?"

"Nothing," Jared huffs, turning away. "It's kinda silly."

Tom frowns. He cannot and will not accept that as an answer. He finds himself questioning his sudden gentleness as he carefully turns Jared's head back to him. His fox-like irises gaze into his pale blue eyes. "Whatever you have to say won't be silly. I won't laugh, I won't make fun of you. I promise. You can tell me. We're friends, remember?"

He can spot the cogs turning in Jared's head, the initial hesitancy he's experiencing. It's not long until he gives him a tiny smile, ready to answer.

"I was going to say that...I admire them, but I also want to be them." At his statement, Thomas frowns, and tilts his head slightly. It prompts Jared to explain. "What I mean is that I want to experience what they experienced. They've had these amazing lives, and I can't even remember my own. I want to know about myself. I want to experience adventure, power, excitement, and...love."

_Aha! Like a cat stuck in a tree!_

Thomas plots in his head. This is the perfect opportunity to change the tides of this oncoming war. He thought he'd have to work hard for this part, but it seems like Jared is eager. He will soon be eating out of the palm of his hand. Tom looks over at Ja-Son for a split second, and grins. The guard shares the same smile, already catching on to his Master's plans. He is planning on sparing Ja-Son just the once for Jared's sake. The bastard has royally screwed up, but he will be punished.

The Devil sighs deeply, standing up.

"Jared, there is something I must show you."

Jared peers up at his host in question. "There is? What is it?"

Tom holds out his hand. "Your destiny."

****

"So, you made your wish in the Pyre to become a Human so that you could live on Earth with Jared, but you were given the powers of a Fairy by Jared's father who was the current Fairy King at the time to fight?"

"Yes."

"Okay, okay. So, _then_  you gathered up an army of Elves and Fairies in an attempt to defeat The Devourer, an ancient evil that threatened to reshape all of the realms in its image?"

"Precisely."

"I see. But prior to that happening you had a shiny, red, mechanical horse called a 'motorcycle' that carted you everywhere?"

Jensen pouts at the mention of his beloved motorcycle that is no doubt dead and gone. "It wasn't a horse...and she was very beautiful."

Chad snickers, lightly shoving Col-Ton on the shoulder with his own. He whispers, "Hey, don't remind him. He loved that thing. He only got to ride it a couple times. Poor thing."

"I can still _hear_  you."

Chad just shrugs, and they trek through Hell with the rest of the Rebels. They're on their way from Ula'ree to the Dark City of Pran where Pyre Troops are stationed everywhere. Col-Ton--going by Colton now because Chad keeps messing up his name--says that they have a spy in Pran, the best of the best at combat. Jensen frowned at that.

 _He_  was the best of the best at combat, so who in the Hell could Colton be talking about?

Unrelated, he has seen how Colton presents himself in front of his men. They follow his orders without hesitation, and are willfully prepared to die for him and their cause at a moment's notice. It's bittersweet as it reminds Jensen of how he would be the right hand of Tom, striking down foes and murdering thousands of Demons in his name.

The difference between the two, however, is that Tom's orders are malicious, and Colton only seeks to liberate his brethren from Satan's reign. The jester has courted the throne long enough, and a new contender must ascend. Who that person could be is to be determined, but Jensen thinks Colton would make an excellent leader.

"Oh, _Jen-Sen,_ " Chad coos. Jensen bristles when the Seer calls him by his past name, the name he denounced. "You need to seriously lighten up. If this works out, we'll buy you a new one."

"Ah, yes. A new one to replace my irreplaceable beauty. Sure, let us go out and grab it assuming that all of Earth's forces do not want us strapped to an operating table. Great plan, Chad."

"Uh...thank you?"

"Idiot." Jensen grumbles.

"How much farther until out destination?" Stephen asks Colton.

"We will be coming up on Pran soon enough, Your Majesty. Don't you fret." Colton looks back at Stephen, eyes flitting from his crotch to his chest, and to his eyes. At Stephen's bashful blush, Colton grins. "Did you sleep well?"

"I...did. Thank you. And you?"

"I slept incredibly well. I suppose you specialize in that back home, eh? Making people 'sleep' well?"

At the mere insinuations, Jensen and Chad visibly gag. It's bad enough that Jensen caught Stephen sneaking out of Colton's tent, but it's even worse to hear about their exploits even if the details are miniscule. Anything is better than hitting on Jared at least. Anything. Jensen has let their past animosity towards each other die, but he will not forget, and he thinks that he'll _never_  forget.

"Please," Chad starts. "Don't do this in front of me. I don't wanna toss up my breakfast which was _lovely_  btw."

Colton frowns, tilting his head to the side. "Btw? What does that mean?"

"It's short for by the way. Gosh, you guys need a television down here, or the internet."

"Television? Internet?"

Jensen smirks. "The best inventions Humans have ever made. Here, look." He takes his cellphone out of his pocket to show Colton, lighting up the screen. The background is of him and Jared, and it makes Jensen a little sad. "This is called a smartphone. You can talk to people from far away through electronic letters as well as something called video chat."

Colton quickly nabs the device, holding all sorts of ways while laughing at its size. "How very bizarre!"

"That's not all you can do. You can ask it to find anything you're thinking about as long as it's within its comprehension. You can also take pictures and post them for others to see. Watch."

Jensen takes the phone back from Colton, and brings him closer until their faces are mashed together. He holds the phone out in front of them at an angle, and tells Colton to make a silly face. At Jensen's orders, Colton scrunches up his facial expression and crosses his eyes while making his bottom teeth stick out of his mouth. Jensen instantly snaps the picture, and the flash goes off. Stunned for a moment, Colton looks at the image with Jensen.

"By Hell itself..." He says, bewildered. "Look at me! That is me! And you! That is us! How can such a small device learn to do so much!?"

Jensen pockets his phone, ignoring the chiming that means it is on a low battery. "It's the Humans. They're the ones you must thank. I used to think them as arrogant, fragile creatures with no regard for others but themselves. There are some out there you behave like that, but not Jared. He cared for me, he showed me things that I never once dreamed of. I owe him everything...and that's why I'm down here right now. He may not remember me, but if he's still in there somewhere, I will draw him out. I have to bring him home. He's my husband, a talented man, a brilliant warrior, a pure soul, a light beaming in the darkness, and I love him."

It's true. All of it. Jensen wouldn't be trekking through the place he forsake if he didn't love Jared more than life itself. He knows what kind of man Tom is, if he's a man at all. A literal snake in the grass. He will pounce on you, driving his fangs into your skin until your system is poisoned by his venom. Jensen is a victim of Tom's. Though he has survived, he suffered, and he knows him better than anyone. He will pay for this. He will die slowly.

Jensen marches on with the Rebels as Pran comes into view, cold gaze set on the city. Colton tells him that when they receive the signal from the inside, that is when they will strike. Tom will most likely be notified of this attempted siege, but Jensen does not care.

He wants Tom to know.

He wants Tom to know that _he_  knows.

And he wants Tom to know that he will do whatever it takes to save Jared from this Hell, from his clutches.

Eventually, the Rebels make it outside of the city, hiding behind cover. Jensen crouches with Colton as Stephen and Chad hide away with the other Rebels. Colton pats Jensen on the shoulder, pointing towards the city's gates. There, they see four guards stationed outside of the portcullis. Pyre Troopers. Jensen grits his teeth.

"This is what is going to happen," Colton explains. "We wait here for my agent to use the signal. When that happens, we must move quickly while the guards are distracted. They'll attempt to close the portcullis, and nothing will open it back up due to the strong wards on the gate. Thomas has certain cities enchanted, but we can disable them only if we can get inside."

Jensen nods, calling out his dual pistols into existence. "Got it. How will we know about the signal?"

"Wow!" Colton breathes. "Those are beautiful! Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"Wait and see."

"Okay, okay. Fine. So, regarding the signal, you'll know when you see it. Patience, Jen-Sen."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that anymore." He laughs with a smile. "I renounced that name a long time ago."

"As you wish, Sir UppityTrousers." The Demon snorts with a distinct look that makes Jensen feel like he's centuries younger again. "I take it the Humans call you Jensen, or some variation."

"Jensen is fine..." He says, absently thinking about all the times Jared has ever called him Jack. A special nickname just for him. "Jensen is just fine."

****

"You've been wondering about all of this, haven't you? About how I can do what I can do, how almost _everyone_  here can accomplish some miraculous feat."

Jared nods when Thomas speaks to him in what he perceives is the grand ballroom. It's irrevocably beautiful; no amount of gold or white or red can change that. The floors are so polished that Jared can practically see his rejection just looking down at it. The young man looks towards the back of the room, spotting a large throne. Fit for a king, one might say.

"I have." Jared answers, still holding Tom's hand as they walk slowly towards the throne. "Ever since I woke up, I wondered how all of this was possible."

"Well, you see, Jared, there are many, many individuals out there who can do what we can do, but only to a lesser extent."

"We?"

"Yes, love. We." Tom smiles when they come to a stop. "You are a special man. A _very_  special, powerful man. You just don't know it yet, but you will. Soon."

Jared's brows scrunch together. "Special? Like you? Like the other Demons here?"

"No, they are beneath you, and will always be beneath you. You are something greater than they are. You have incredible power inside if you. I can teach you how to use it, how to better handle it."

The pure and simple declaration causes Jared to question himself. To hear Tom say those words...it puts a small smile on his face. He's...special. Tom believes he's special, and it's all he cares about right now. He feels like the heroes in his stories right now, finding out they have power or some latent ability that is the driving force behind their epic adventure!

Jared hums.

"Show me then."

****

Jensen sighs, plucking at the dying speck of grass on the ground. He's bored, extremely so. They've been sitting here for nearly an hour just waiting on...virtually nothing. There's been no signal, and frankly, Jensen believes that there won't be one.

"Perhaps your agent has perished?" Jensen suggests.

Colton shakes his head, glaring over cover at the guards. "No. My agent knows what they're doing. I have faith, and so should you."

"I don't have time for faith, Colton," Jensen states, grabbing his old friend's arm until he looks him in the eyes. "I have to get to Jared before it's too late."

"We will get to Pandemonium Palace soon, I promise you, but for right now, you must trust in the Black Star Rebellion. You must trust in me."

In this moment, Jensen wants nothing more than to rush off into the vast expanse of Hell itself to finish the quest alone. Yet it's pure foolishness. He wouldn't stand a chance against Thomas' unlimited power alone, he knows that. He isn't an idiot. So, for now, Jensen stands down and awaits further instruction from his childhood friend.

Suddenly, a large explosion is heard and seen by the Rebels and guards outside alike. It came from the center of the city. A rising cloud of black smoke and ash; people scream distantly. The guards immediately take notice, and abandon the portcullis to investigate. Colton stands, tapping Jensen on the shoulder.

"The signal! It's the signal! Quickly!"

The Rebels all stand, Chad and Stephen included, and rush onward towards Pran's gates. Jensen runs in the front with Colton, and Chad catches up with him to be by his side. Though as they run, the city's alarm goes off, and the portcullis begins to close. No! They did not come this far just to fail now! Jensen can't afford to lose. He has to do this for Jared. If the roles were reversed, he would do the same.

Jensen is sure of that. It was different when he had to leave Jared to participate in the Pandemonium Pyre; he did it to protect his husband. Ja-Son would have killed the entire family, and Jensen could not allow that. Not in a million years. They're all his family now too. Megan, Jeff, Emily, Sharon, and Harry. He promised them he'd bring Jared back...and he will.

The sprint towards the portcullis feels like it is taking forever, frustrating Jensen. The gate is almost closed, but there is an opening. All they have to do is get inside! Yet it's all for naught. Just before they can get in, the gate closes, locking them outside. Chad, however, steps up to the challenge. With the familiar glowing of his eyes, he uses his Seer powers to obliterate the portcullis. Jensen and Colton look at him, shocked. He simply grins as he jogs forward.

"Don't fuck with a Seer on a mission. Let's go!"

The Rebels charge forward into the city where they discover the Pyre Troops fighting embedded agents inside. Among them appears to be a young Demons, slender and quick, tossing a variety of throwing knives at the enemies. It takes Jensen a short moment to realize that Colton's agent is a...female Demon. It throws him off a bit, but he joins in the fight.

Stephen flies into battle overhead, wings fluttering. He takes out the archers above the buildings, stabbing or dropping them to their deaths. Chad reduces several Pyre Troopers to ash with a stare; afterwards, his eyes start to water due to the stress of his powers. He rubs his eyes, shouting.

As he's incapacitated, a Pyre Trooper grabs him by the scruff of his neck. The Demon growls, sniffing him.

"Human!"

Chad chuckles despite being suspended in the air. "Demon! See? I can be obnoxious too. Heads up." In a flash, Jensen comes to his rescue, beheading the Demon that held him up. Chad falls to his knees, but quickly stands up. "Or heads down. Whatever. Thanks, Jenny."

Jensen nods, shooting multiple Demons with his guns. "Get in gear, Idiot."

He watches Jensen jump away, firing off at advancing Demons. "You're the idiot, you...idiot."

With that, Chad assists the Rebels in fighting the Pyre Troops. He predicts the enemies moves before they can attack, and uses it to his advantage. He gives Colton information on a Demon archer to the north preparing to fire a cannon where they're fighting. The Rebel Leader growls, but ventures off from the fight to take care of it. Stephen gives him a hand, flying him up towards the cannon.

As Colton kills the Demon and disables the cannon, Jensen finds himself fighting side by side with the female Demon. She's very fast, and very agile. He doesn't know her, but he's extremely excited to know that she's on his team, however. Jensen spots a High Demon coming towards them carrying a large battleaxe, and it reminds him of the assault on Castle Edilani. Why is is always a battleaxe?

Sensing what's about to happen, Jensen grabs the female Demon, and they duck just in time as the High Demon throws his weapon at them. Several Pyre Troopers and Rebels are killed in the attack. Regardless, Jensen and the female Demon stand up again. They look to each other with a nod, and dash forward in a coordinated assault. She throws her knives at the High Demon, debilitating him. Jensen sees an opening.

He shoots in tandem with the female Demon, riddling the High Demon's body with magical bullets and throwing knives. At the height of it all, she tosses a knife into the High Demon's forehead. The beast is unfazed, and roars in anger, beating its chest. To finish it, Jensen shoots at the protruding object. His bullet causes the knife to embed itself further inside, finally killing the High Demon. It was skilled, but not as skilled as he.

After some time, the battle for Pran is won. The Rebels take control over the city, severing it from Tom's grasp. The remaining Pyre Troopers are executed quickly and without remorse. Jensen comes up to the female Demon after she speaks with Colton. Her skin is a lighter shade of red than Jensen's when he was a Demon, and her eyes are pitch black, but still soft in a way. Her horns are short, like most women down here, but she is beautiful. Jensen tilts his head to the side.

"You're a female." He says innocently.

Yet despite how it's said, she does not take it well. The female Demon summons a throwing knife, holding the blade to his throat. "Do you take issue with me being a woman?"

"No, no!" Jensen grins happily. "Not at all! I'm just very surprised. When Colton mentioned having an agent, I didn't imagine someone like you! Wow. Excuse me enthusiasm. I've never encountered a female warrior during my reign as High Demon Of The 2nd Brigade. Except for my mother. She kicked my father's ass all the time. Anyways, I think this is good. Hell needs more women in power down here."

The female Demon cocks up an eyebrow at Jensen in apparent amusement. She even smirks. Soon, she decides to loosen her grip on the blade. "Former High Demon Jen-Sen, I presume."

"Correct. A pleasure to meet you...um..."

"K." She says simply. "Just K. I do not care much for my given name." K looks at Colton with Chad and Stephen, still smirking. "Why are you in the guise of a Human?"

"Because they're very fashionable right now." Colton grins, slapping Stephen firmly on the ass. The Fairy King grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. "Give it a try. You'll look beautiful."

"I am not here to look beautiful, I am here to collect Thomas' head."

"Oh, stop ruining my fun, and change!"

Jensen thinks that K is gonna murder Colton, chop him into pieces and serve his limbs to the wandering Hellhounds. But she does no such thing no matter how annoyed she may seem. K growls, irritated, yet she reluctantly obeys her leader. With a deep sigh, her physiology changes drastically, making her resemble a Human woman. In this form, she is slightly smaller than Jensen, has long blonde hair, and eyes that are a lesser color of green.

Her outfit changes as well, shaping into a bodysuit of pure black leather. Somewhere, he can hear the whistles and mumbling of some of the Rebels.

"Well, you are still beautiful." Colton says with a smile.

K rolls her eyes. "I feel hideous and disgusting. I am keeping my tail and my horns."

"That's fine."

"You look like a Katie to me," Chad chimes in. "Yeah, that fits. I'm gonna call you Katie, okay?"

Katie glares at the Seer, but addresses Jensen. "Would it be alright if I killed him? Is he important to you?"

Jensen snorts. "Yes, he's important...but after we're done here..."

"Hey!"

****

Tom gets behind Jared, holding his hand on top of his, palm facing upwards. "Close your eyes. Imagine a rose as red as blood, and soft as silk sheets. Do not just think about it sprouting spontaneously from anywhere in the room. Make it grow from your hand. See it in your mind's eye, and let it loose upon the world."

Jared is not so sure what to do here.

He listened to what Tom had to say, but it sounds to be difficult. Summoning objects out of thin air? No-- _creating_  them from nothing. That's what he's suggesting. Even if he wanted to do something like that, Jared knows he can't. He hasn't shown any talents like Tom has. He can't control minds, or shoot fire from his hands like the heroes and villains from the books in the library.

Jared is...Jared just feels...normal.

"I don't think I can do that..." The young man whispers. He shakes slightly from the closeness. "I'm not special like you."

"Yes," Tom hisses. "Yes, you are!" His outburst causes Jared to jump a little bit, but the Devil calms him down, using his other hand to rub small circles on his back. "I apologize, I Just don't want you to think so lowly of yourself. You're strong, very strong. You can do this. I have faith in you. Just try. For me."

Jared believes, that in his past life, he might have been easy to persuade because all he wants to do is obey. Thomas says he believes in him--that he has faith in him. Jared just doesn't want to disappoint his host. Tom has been nothing but kind to him since waking up, so the least he can do is try to do this for him.

So, Jared closes his eyes.

He envisions a red rose as Tom described, red as blood and soft as silk sheets. However, all Jared can see are blurred images of a man, and eyes as green as bright emeralds. The images in his head try to distract him from the initial task, yet Jared manages to break past them, pushing them down for later. The rose in his mind is all he sees now, and all he feels.

Above his palm, a small, dark cloud forms. It shifts quickly, ethereal, molding itself into the shape of a small branch. The branch changes form into a stick, and the stick changes into something else completely. Jared opens his eyes, and they widen at the sight. The rose he thought about soon forms in its entirety, floating peacefully above his hand. It just happened! He made that happen! It felt...strange, yet in a good way!

"You are so special, My Jared," Tom chuckles, amazed. "My Lightbringer. We have so much work to do."

****

"So, you are married to the Human that the Prince of Darkness has taken from above?" Katie asks Jensen.

"Correct."

She looks to Chad next as they clear out rubble to make camp. "And you are married as well?"

"Woah, woah--wait a sec!" Chad sputters. "I mean, I love my partner, but I'm not thinking of marriage any time soon. Maybe like...in twenty years, but not in a week or a month. No, sir--er no, ma'am."

Katie sighs, but looks to Stephen next as she tosses a pile of rubble half her size over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing. "And you, Fairy King?"

"M--Me?" Stephen says with a flush. "What of me?"

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Are you currently linked to anyone?"

"Well, I..."

"This one is also off limits." Colton growls softly to Katie. She eyes her leader, and gazes at Stephen, noticing that his bashful expression has not died down. It's easy to put two and two together.

"Ah," she grins. "I see. A shame. The only good looking men to come down here are taken."

"I'm not taken by any--"

Colton covers Stephen's mouth, smiling bright. "Hush, my sweet. Help me tie up our tent, okay?"

Chad just shakes his head at the exchange, but watches as Stephen finally exhales. He ventures off with Colton to pitch the tent (hahaha), and Jensen resumes in assisting Katie with removing rubble. All Chad is left with is standing around. He's not physically strong like everyone else.

Suddenly, he feels a tugging in the back of his head. A strange sensation in his brain. Alarmed, but not stupid, he doesn't alert Jensen right away. This isn't life threatening because it it were, he'd be dead in an instant. Instead, Chad excuses himself, saying he has to take a whizz behind a building that was destroyed in the attack.

In a flash, a voice echoes in his head. He recognizes it too.

_"Relax, young Chad. Relax. You will find him. You must. He will use your friend, and the three of you will stop him."_

"Holy Shit..." Chad breathes. "You're Callon, aren't you? The other Seer I met on the battlefield during the attack on Earth. That old Elf, right?"

_"Old? I resent that, young man. But alas, that is me, I suppose it will be me soon."_

"Soon? What are you talking about, we just met not too long ago?"

_"Oh, my dear boy. You have so much to learn. I speak to you from the past. It is an ability you too can learn to master given time. You must listen to me. Jared is in trouble. The one known as Satan will stop at nothing to convert him to his cause. Jared is more dangerous than ever."_

"Dangerous?" Chad frowns. "What do you mean dangerous?"

_"Look ahead, Chad. Look to the future. You will see the truth if you try hard enough. It may not be the final truth, but you will finally understand why we cannot see Jared's final future. The war for the realms is not over."_

With those parting words, Callon ceases all communication with Chad. The Seer is left with more questions than answers. He knows Jared is powerful and whatnot, but what about him actually makes him dangerous? And what of that weird Seer magic shit? Being able to talk to people from the past/into the future? It's so freaky! Callon said he could do it one day too, so maybe it ain't all bad.

As advised by Callon, Chad concentrates on his Seer powers. They operate like an unstable slingshot. If you go too fast, you'll end up hurting yourself. If you go too far, you'll break the sling. He must be cautious at all times with this power. Finally, Chad locks onto a current that has Jared's face on it. He rides against it, and opens his glowing eyes to see the future.

It scares him.

_Jared is sitting on a throne of bones, black crown on top of his head. His hair is slicked back, and he is smirking. Seated on another throne next to him is a well dressed man who Chad perceives to be Thomas. The world and its people around them are broken, subservient to the two. Thomas gestures toward Jared, and Jared holds out his hand. Where it's pointed, he causes a throng of people to age rapidly, and they fade away into dust._

The vision ends after that, and Chad gasps. His palms are clammy, and he sweats profusely from his forehead. He shakes. As he turns to leave, he bumps into Jensen who has followed him back here. Chad grabs Jensen, hugging him tightly and crying into his jacket. Startled and a little surprised, Jensen pats him on the back, comforting him.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I saw him!" Chad wails. "I saw Jared!"

"You what!?" Jensen pulls back, making his friend look him in the eye. "You saw him!? What did you see? Tell me!"

"Oh my God...Jared is too strong. It's why I couldn't see him. He's...he can warp reality itself, Jensen. Jared has the power of a literal god..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jared is a Reality Warper, and that's both good and bad. (Bad if Tom uses him, obviously.) Stay tuned!


	4. He Kissed My Husband!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions mount between the Rebels as Chad explains what Jared has become. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Jared tries getting used to his abilities, but faces a shocking truth.

It's hard to truly comprehend what Chad is trying to tell them. Jensen doesn't understand it; he has no real knowledge of how a Seer's powers work. All he is aware of is that they can see into the future. Yet Chad and the elder Elf, Callon, have something called _True Sight_  which lets them do more than see premonitions of things to come.

Chad sits with them around the campfire, them being Jensen, Colton, Stephen, and Katie. The other Rebels are either sleeping or still working on clearing out debris. Pran has been liberated from Tom's control, and they are all one step closer to reaching Pandemonium Palace and freeing Jared from the Devil's grasp. This is the most dangerous quest he's ever been on, and there's no guarantee that any of them will come out of this alive, but if he can just get through to Jared...that's all that matters.

"Explain to us again." Jensen demands, resting his hands on his knees. "What did you see, and why can't you see it again?"

Chad sighs through his nose, exasperated. "Look, I already told you: It's Jared. I didn't understand why I couldn't see him a while ago, but I do now. It makes sense. That emptiness that was spreading inside of him...it took away his limits. Jared's like a weapon of mass destruction, but in a godly way; he can literally do anything. He could fold the universe in two like a piece of toast. It interferes with my visions. I can see multiple futures, and none of them end happily."

"Think of what Thomas could do with that much power..." Katie mumbles.

"The stakes have never been higher." Colton says. "We have to separate him from Thomas. It's the only way to stop this. Chad, can you contact Jared at all?"

The Seer shakes his head. "No, not in this state. I can't. I don't even know how! Our best course of action is to get to Pandemonium as quickly as possible before it's too late."

Jensen stands up, fists balled up at his sides. "You say he has the power of a god. Could he restore his own memories if he wanted to? Do you think he's wondering about his past?"

"I...I can't answer that, Jensen. I'm sorry, man. This is one big clusterfuck, I know."

"It's a disaster! Thomas will hurt Jared if he does not comply! I know from experience. Can you even think of the lies he might be putting into his head!? I have to get to Pandemonium, or he'll have complete control over Jared."

"This is bigger than just him now!" Katie shouts, also rising to her feet. "This effects _everyone,_  not just you or Jared. The entire universe will be his playground! Now is not the time to whine! I realize that you love your husband, but _you_  must understand that he does not think the same way of you in this state. At this very moment, you do not exist to Jared. If you so much as startle him...who knows what he will do."

Jensen growls. "I will help restore his memories even if I die whilst doing it!"

"Then Thomas wins, and everyone dies."

Katie trudges off from camp in a huff, away from the group. Jensen clenches his jaw at her parting words. He does not want to admit it, but she has a point. Jared doesn't know him, he doesn't know he exists and that they're married. Had he at one point even looked at the ring on his finger, or has Thomas confiscated it in fear of his memories rushing back to him?

Jensen doesn't have the answers. In fact, he has  _no_  answers. He's exhausted from running around all day with no real progress besides helping the Black Star Rebellion in their war against Thomas. Today they took Pran, but what next? What happens in the morning? Jensen is angry with himself for getting Chad and Stephen wrapped up in this crusade. For the first time since joining them, Jensen thinks he's made a mistake.

With them, their manpower is increased one hundred fold, but they are also considerably slower. Jensen refuses to be slowed down by anyone in this quest, not while Thomas is filling Jared's head with poison. Jared would _never_  hurt a single soul. He would _never_  turn towards the very darkness he's been fighting against!

But Jared is not Jared any longer. He's a stranger to himself, and this cannot stand.

Jensen keeps calling out to Jared in his mind, hoping and wishing that some day soon they'll meet again where he ended up. But for now, Jensen will hold his own with the memories of Jared standing right beside him, grinning that bright smile that was always reserved just for him.

"Don't mind her, Jensen." Chad whispers, tossing a stick into the flames.

"No, she's right." He mutters. "She's absolutely right. If I keep thinking that Jared will readily jump into my arms, we'll be set upon like wolves to sheep. He will not remember me right away. After we kill Thomas, I...I will figure something out."

"And if he refuses you?" Stephen questions.

Jensen smiles sadly. "Then you get what you always wished for. I'm going to rest. Goodnight."

Stephen almost says something to him, but Jensen is already on the move. He lays his sleeping mat down on the ground, well away from the others. He wants to sleep alone in peace. Stephen can respect that. It doesn't take a genius to realize that Jensen is grieving the loss of the man he once loved. The Fairy King can relate to this, though his unrequited love crush for Jared has since faded away.

"What did Jensen mean when he said that?" Colton frowns.

Stephen chuckles. "He meant nothing. Nothing at all--"

"You see," Chad starts. His annoying mouth drones on, causing Stephen's cheeks to redden in embarrassment. "When Stephen first laid eyes on Jared, he was immediately taken with him. I mean, the guy was crushing _hard!_  So, anyways, Stephen was in love with Jared, but Jared didn't love him back in that way, so Stephen kissed Jared hoping to see Jared's reaction. Well, he was turned down, and now we're here. Fun, right?"

Before Stephen can berate Chad on his loud mouth, the sound of a sword unsheathing alerts the party. In a flash, a silver blade comes flying at Stephen's face. He's only able to deflect it with his rapier due to his fast reflexes. The group look to see where the blade came from, as if they ever doubted who was responsible. There's Jensen, standing straight up with two swords in hand.

"HE WHAT!?"

"Oh shit." Chad and Stephen say in unison.

Jensen charges forward at inhuman speed, and Stephen's wings flutter to life. The Fairy King takes off in the sky, but Jensen is in hot pursuit. Stephen must have forgotten that he can fly as well. It feels oddly familiar to the time when he flipped out on him when Jared ate the poisoned apple. It's strange how history repeats itself, isn't it?

In spite of this, Jensen does not care. He chases after Stephen at high speed, clashing swords with one another. Stephen finally stops, deciding to got back to the ground. Jensen lands with him, taking note that they're somewhat far from the Rebels in a field surrounded by the skeletal remains of his fallen brethren. How fitting. Stephen holds his sword at the ready, but also hold his hand up as if to calm Jensen.

"Jensen, listen to me--"

"No, I am _done_  listening to you!" Jensen's voice cracks, and there are tears prickling in his eyes. Stephen worries that his former rival may be slipping. "It was a mistake to bring you here! You knowingly kissed my _husband!_ "

"I came down here to help you get Jared back because I know how much you love him! You have to see that! Do not let the past cloud your judgement--"

"It would do you well to silence your tongue. It's about to be severed along with your head." Jensen points one of his swords at him, and he sneers. "You and I have unfinished business to tend to. Are you ready?"

Stephen exhales deeply. "So be it."

It doesn't take too long for Jensen to strike at him, summoning swords to fly at the Fairy King. Stephen deflects them all, but one manages to slip by him, cutting his leg. He shouts, putting up a magical barrier to protect himself from Jensen's lightning. He has the direct power of the previous Fairy King at his disposal, so this fight could prove a challenge. Stephen's only hope is to stall long enough to get him in closer.

He has a plan.

"Coward!" Jensen shouts, trying to break the barrier down. "Fight me!"

He's angry. This is good. When Jensen is angry, his guard falls. Stephen has never been more relieved to see him so hotheaded. However, there's still the matter of surviving this encounter. In a split second, Stephen tears down his barrier and retaliates by hitting Jensen with a blast of pure light.

Jensen stumbles back, and his swords disappear from this world. Stephen sheathes his rapier, and prepares to fight him without the use of weapons. The former Demon roars in anger just before taking off in a half-hearted sprint. Stephen meets him halfway, and their fists collide. A shockwave separates them, and they're pushed back on the ground.

Stephen coughs as the dust settles, looking up to see Jensen recovering faster than him. Curse him for having King Oberon's abilities! Soon, Jensen is on his feet, slowly stalking over to Stephen. He tries to stand, but he's weakened. Jensen grabs him by the neck, lifting him up. Stephen gasps for air, trying and failing to get Jensen to let him go. There is pure fire in his eyes as he squeezes his throat.

"You son of a bitch." Jensen grunts.

"Jen...sen..." Stephen croaks, raising up his right hand to the former Demon's forehead. "Sleep!"

Jensen's eyes widen, but it's too late for him. Stephen's Magic works its way inside of his mind, and he's put to sleep. Jensen falls to the hard ground unconscious, and Stephen falls with him, catching his breath. That was too close. He almost killed him! Stephen thinks about leaving him behind, but he knows that he cannot. Eventually after gaining his bearings, Stephen stands up only to haul the unconscious Jensen over his shoulder.

His wings spring to life, and he flies back off into the direction of Pran.

****

Sitting in the solace of his room, Jared giggles. He causes the books he took from the library levitate around him. Nero is on the bed with him, eyes darting back and forth at flying tomes. Jared has gotten the hang of this it seems. He tried replicating the incident with the rose again, but he found it to be a little more difficult than before. He can move objects with his mind, and call anything he desires into existence.

What kind of power is this? Can Thomas do the same? He must be if he can control an entire realm.

With a flick of his wrist, Jared makes the curtains open near the windows. This startles Nero, and he crawls down the bed to lay next to Jared. The young man laughs, petting the giant wolf on the head.

"Pretty weird, huh?" He asks him. "But Tom must've done the same thing before. Nothing to be scared of."

Nero barks once affirmatively, and Jared makes the books fall gently back to the bed. He rises from the soft mattress to walk towards the window in his room. It doesn't open, but he can still see everything below. The palace is very large, and is in the middle of everything in Pandemonium. This place is like a thriving, metropolitan city. The Demons in the streets below walk with polished horns, some coated in gold. To the northeast, there's a large stadium. An arena perhaps?

Soon, and without much warning, Ja-Son enters the bedchambers. Jared turns around, noticing the perpetual scowl on his face. "Dinner is served. The Master is waiting."

"Yeah," Jared says. "Okay." Yet just as Jason tries to leave the room, Jared calls out to him. "Ja-Son?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come in for a second? I just...I have to ask you something."

Ja-Son seems hesitant to obey, but at the last possible second, he steps all the way in. He leaves the door open just a crack. "Very well. Ask."

"I just wanted to know why."

"Why what?"

The young man hangs his head, eyes locked down on his shoes as he starts to speak again. "Why do you hate me?"

Ja-Son, shocked at the sudden question, gazes at the young man. When he sees that look on his face, he feels guilty. It is not his fault that he does not remember their past interaction. "I...do not hate you, Jared."

Jared glances up then. "If you don't...then why do you act so indifferent towards me?"

"Because it is complicated. There is much you do not understand."

"Then help me understand it!" Jared begs, moving closer until they're face to face. "Help me figure this out...please..."

It doesn't work.

"It...is not my place to say." Ja-Son responds quietly. He turns to exit the room, looking over his shoulder. "Be on your way to the dining hall."

Just like that, he's gone, leaving him feeling somewhat empty and yearning to know the truth. Jared knows that he cannot persuade this Demon into telling him what he wants to know. It's possible his memories of his past life will come back in time, but Tom seems adamant about him leaving the past where it is.

There's something going on here. No one will give him a proper answer. It's very frustrating! Jared huffs, looking to the Hellhound on his bed.

"You think I should let the past die too?"

Nero nods once.

Jared rolls his eyes with a small huff. "Figures."

Let the past die. Hmm.

He eventually makes his way to the bathroom where he turns on the faucet to the sink. Jared splashes water on his face. He hums, satisfied, but as he looks up into the mirror, he falls into mild despair. Who is this person looking back at him? Where was he born? Who birthed him? What's his favorite color? Where are his parents? When did he come to be in Hell?

And why does he think of a handsome stranger with green eyes?

The daydreams are becoming clearer the more he has them. The man has a strong jaw, and a pair of very plush pink lips. It bugs Jared that he cannot find the reason why he thinks of him. They're linked, but how? And why? He must be important to him. They must have interacted at some point before his memories were taken from him.

Jared sucks it up, pushing all of his thoughts down further. They will only come up again another time, but he will push them down again and again.

After drying his face, he leaves his room and walks down the corridors towards the dining hall. He tells Nero that he'll be back before parting, even petting him on the head. His big, fluffy tail smacked the bed in excitement before finally laying down. Jared is very appreciative of Nero; he is a good companion to have around. Although he doesn't speak, he comprehends all languages it seems, and if you ask him something, he'll nod yes or no.

Jared wonders how old he is. He has no idea what the life expectancy of a Hellhound is. Perhaps Tom knows. He seems to know everything around here which is pretty cool in itself. And there it is again: Jared's past. Tom knows something, yet Jared is just too afraid to ask him. He doesn't want to upset his gracious host.

Besides, anger probably wouldn't look too good on Tom's handsome face. Jared bites his bottom lip as he gets closer to the dining hall. Tom is very attractive, there's absolutely no denying that. The man has an aura about him that makes him so...presentable. It's safe to say that Jared might have a crush on the man...or entity...or whatever spiritual being he may be.

After some time, Jared finally gets to the dining hall. The doors open on their own, revealing a long, exquisitely made up table full of delicious looking food. Jared's nostrils soon catch a whiff of the meal, and his stomach immediately growls in anticipation. On the far end of the table is Tom, sitting but smiling at Jared. The young man walks slowly to his chair where it pulls out on its own. Tom's doing. He sits down finally in front of a full plate.

"You certainly spared no expense here." Jared laughs, putting a napkin in his lap.

"It's not everyday I get to dine with fine guests such as yourself." Tom remarks with a smirk. "I would gift you anything you desire, though I'm sure you can do it yourself."

Jared blushes, but casually picks up his fork to stab at his food. "Yeah, maybe. I hope I don't accidentally tear a hole in the fabric of time. From what I read, it seems to be very unfortunate."

"Or it could be very entertaining, don't you think?"

"I mean...I don't know. I just don't want to do something that might hurt others..." He looks to Tom, but his eyes change course at the last second. "...that might hurt you."

There's something telling in Tom's own gaze right now, yet Jared can't properly decipher it. Those hooded eyes. The man is like a puzzle; he never knows what he's thinking, and sometimes it looks like he's preparing to say one thing only to say something completely different. Jared has no doubts that there are things Thomas keeps hidden from him, probably because he's ashamed to tell him. He shouldn't have to feel that way.

In such a short time, Jared feels so close to him. He's the first man to show him kindness. Shit, Tom let him _stay_  in Pandemonium Palace with him! He's more than generous.

"I'll make sure you do not hurt me, Jared." Tom laughs. "We'll talk more in this later, yes?"

Jared takes a few bites of his meal, and the meat practically melts in his mouth. "Mmm--yeah. M'kay."

****

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"It's just that...Jensen is going to be very angry if he awakens like this."

"My delightful Fairy King, listen well: Jensen will be fine. Sure, he will be displeased with this, but it is for his own safety. Oh, and for your own apparently. We do not want him attacking you again."

Stephen sighs, but he says nothing else. Colton is right. Jensen is not in his right mind at the moment, so this is the best thing to do right now. Everyone is here, walking onward to their next destination as Jensen lies unconscious in the back of a wagon, wrists and ankles bound together. Stephen sympathizes with the former Demon, but that outburst put them at risk. The Rebels were attacked by a wandering group of Pyre Troopers and nearly torn to shreds. Chad lost a finger during the attack trying to defend Katie.

"He is scared." Stephen says in a somber tone.

"We all are." Katie replies. "He needs to realize that. We need him to help defeat the stronger foes we cannot otherwise fight on our own. How can he help when he is too busy trying to hurt his allies?"

Chad shrugs, keeping his head down. There are bandages wrapped around the stump where his left pinkie had been. "It was my fault. If I had just kept my fucking mouth shut, we'd all be okay, and I would have all ten fingers. Should've seen it coming. Sorry, Stephen..."

The Fairy King scrubs a damp cloth over his face, wiping off the excess blood and dirt he didn't catch earlier. "It's alright. I did not expect it to be a kept secret for long. At least it's out in the open now. How is your hand?"

"The bleeding stopped for a bit and it still hurts like a bitch..."

Katie rolls her eyes, and stops walking in favor of grabbing Chad's hand. She examines it briefly just as she unwraps the bandages. "Hold still. Do not move. The pain will pass."

Before he can ask her what she means, the blonde Demon pulls out a small vial of green liquid from her satchel. There's only a few drops left it seems. She uncorks the vial with her teeth, and pours the rest of the liquid on the stump. Upon contact, the liquid stings, and causes Chad to howl in pain. A _sizzling_  sound is heard which worries both Chad and Stephen.

About five seconds later, the pain subsides. The liquid dissolves into the wound, and it seals it up completely. No more pain, no more bleeding. Chad holds his hand up to his face, staring at the healed over stump in wonder. This is pretty cool! They have healers in Hell now? Wicked! Well, not _wicked_  as in evil, but wicked as in...awesome.

Okay.

"Dude..."

Katie grins, tossing the vial to the ground where it shatters. "I know. Feel better?"

"Better."

"Good. Let us continue on."

The group moves forward with Chad flexing out the stump. It's strange. The medicine worked faster than any normal substance would on Earth, but then again, Chad has seen magical beings recover from life threatening wounds in mere minutes, so that's pretty cool. They trek on in relative silence, looking at the landscape or into Hell's skyline; Chad has already caught Stephen sharing looks with Colton.

He smirks at that. It's about time he found someone to get down with outside of his comfort zone. Colton is definitely into Stephen, and only an idiot would think otherwise. It's understandable. Demons and Fairies have very little knowledge of the other, and would most likely be enthralled or put off when they see them. Katie, for instance, is unlike any Demon Chad has ever met, and he's only met Jensen before all this.

"What's your story there, Katie?" He ends up asking.

She looks to him, twirling one of her throwing knives. "Excuse me?"

"I mean how did you get here? What made you join the Black Star Rebellion?"

"I do not wish to see Thomas on the throne. He is a snake, and he is unfair and unjust. That is all."

Chad snorts. "Well, I'm positive Hell wasn't created to be fair. There must be some real reason why you want him gone."

"Chad," Colton warns. "You might need to pull back."

"Why? It's a simple question."

"Trust me--"

"It is fine, Col-Ton." Katie interrupts. "I am fine with telling the story. I am not made of glass, I will not break because of pesky trauma." She looks at Chad again. "You want to know why I despise Thomas? It is not solely because he is a liar, or a manipulative scoundrel, or a charming dictator. No, it is mainly because he destroyed my family. My mother, father, brothers, sisters--all dead. They were so innocent, they could not have known their King would do such a thing to them. But would you like to know the shocking part? He used _me_  to accomplish the deed. Do you know how it feels to have the Devil violate you from within? And I am not referring to physical penetration, though I would consider what he did to me was rape."

"Shit." Chad swallows.

"I dared to defy him; I stood up to him when none would. He uses various methods to make traitors pay. One of his favorites just so happens to be Possession. Thomas used me to slaughter my loved ones. I was aware of it all. I heard...I heard my mother's screams, I watched as my hands tore out my father's heart. After it was done, he forced me to kill myself, but I survived. Col-Ton found me, and nursed me back to health. I then willfully accompanied him in his crusade. _That_  is why I hate Thomas. _That_  is why I desire to see him dead. I am not only getting vengeance for myself, but for all he has harshly punished, for all of the souls he has devoured. Whoever ascends the throne will be welcomed with open arms by me. Anyone but Thomas, anyone but him."

Katie's tale resonates within Chad's entire being. He can hear the anger in her voice, the desperation. The guilt she has carrying for so long. She has every right to be pissed off. How would you feel if Satan jumped into your body to kill your family? It has to be the worst feeling in the world. Chad watches her, and realizes why she is the way she is; easy to annoy, quick to defuse the situation, tough in a fight, the voice of reason. She's a true badass.

In another life, she'd be his ideal woman, but as it stands, he's got a big man-cat back home waiting on him. If he makes it out alive, he's gonna have some kick ass stories to tell everyone. God, he misses Soren so much. Chad wonders what he's doing right now. Probably sleeping at the foot of their bed, curled up in a huge, Aussie ball. Just thinking of him causes Chad to become nervous, yet his attention is drawn to the wagon when Jensen begins to wake up

"Ngh...wha...?"

"Welcome back, Jensen." Colton sighs, petting the weird six legged horse that's pulling the cart. "Did you nap well?"

Jensen's eyes flutter open, and he turns his head to see everyone looking down at him. "What? What do you...?" When he attempts to move, he finds that he simply cannot. There's black rope restraining him. "What is this? Let me go! Untie me right this second!"

"We cannot do that right now." Stephen interjects.

"You! You son of a bitch--let me go! I'm going to kill you!" Jensen moves his hand in a familiar motion, but no Magic happens. Shocked, he tries to cast again, yet the results are the same. He attempts to do it a third and final time, but only a small spark appears between his fingertips before fizzling out. Frustrated, he growls. "What have you done to me!?"

"We have you secured with a special rope that nullifies the use of abilities." Katie explains. "One of Thomas' newest inventions he uses on the participants in the Pyre. It started after a few hundred contestants tried to rebel. Of course, he crushed them before it became too well known. Regarding the rope, it is designed for disobedient Demons, though it seems to work on others as well. I do not know the extent of your Fairy powers, but the ropes seem to hold you for now."

"This is outrageous!" Jensen shouts. "Release me!"

Colton smirks. "Not until you can play nice with Stephen again."

"He kissed my husband!"

"Well, he is certainly interested in another pair lips now. Isn't that right, Stephen?"

It's said with a wink towards the Fairy King; Stephen looks away in embarrassment as Jensen continues to fight against the ropes. The more he struggles, the more they cut into his wrists and ankles. Dammit. Thomas really out did himself this time around. The whole thing infuriates Jensen. There's not much he can do really besides wrestle with the tightening ropes and grumble menacingly at his comrades.

So, that's exactly what he decides to do.

****

Jared sets his fork down on the plate having finished his meal. It was truly delectable. Possibly the best he's ever eaten in his entire lifetime, but he wouldn't really know that, would he? During dinner, Thomas told him a story about the arena that Jared had looked upon from his room. It's called the Pandemonium Pyre, and is a game that Tom seems to enjoy greatly.

He says that he will take him there to see the games soon enough.

"You sure were hungry, weren't you?" He says, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

Jared smiles as he takes a sip of wine. "Yeah, I was. Dinner was delicious. I enjoyed it very much. Thank you."

"No need for thanks, Jared." Tom folds his hands together, leaning back in his chair to examine the young man in the other side of the table. "You know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"I just realized that you look absolutely stunning in this light. But then again, you look stunning in any light."

"O--Oh," Jared stammers, blushing profusely. He puts some hair behind his ears timidly. "Thank you...again."

"Jared, darling?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to try out your abilities again?"

The young man grips his knees under the table, palms slicked with sweat. In truth, he's afraid to do what he did earlier. Why would he attempt to bring to life something potentially dangerous?

"I still...don't know how to control it."

Tom sits up in his chair, big, bright grin in place. "That's alright, it will be okay. I won't let you become overwhelmed, I promise. Just remember what I said before. See it in your mind's eye, and make it reality."

Jared listens, and nods at his host. If it will appease Thomas...then maybe he can try it again. For him. Jared licks his lips, and closes his eyes. He searches his mind for something to use--anything--as a base to start with. A spoon, or a piece of furniture, or a painting. As he pilfers through his mind, Jared suddenly remembers something. In an instant, he knows what he's going to create.

He calls forth the power again, turning his head slightly. Jared imagines it all, every small detail, and it happens. When he opens his eyes, he sees what he has made. To his right, there is a recreation of his favorite scene in the book he read last about the Prince and his Knight. It's just as he imagined it; the sky is red and smoky because of the fires, and the two protagonists are amid a barren battlefield as ear wages around them. Yet as Jared inspects the scene further, he finds something odd, something that makes Thomas suppress an angry growl.

Jared gets up from his seat to investigate, coming upon the scene. The Prince dying looks strikingly similar to himself, all the way down to his haircut, but that is not all. The Knight that holds onto the Prince...is the same man he's been thinking about all this time. Up so close, saying the things the Knight says to the Prince in the book makes Jared feel things he didn't know he felt. He puts a hand over his heart, and smiles.

"I know this man..." Jared whispers, turning to Tom. "Don't I? I can't stop thinking about him. He's part of my past, isn't he?"

Thomas stands up with a deep sigh. "Jared..."

"I can't remember him, or his name...but I _know_  him. He is very important to me. Oh, Thomas, could you please tell me about my past? I'm begging you. It's been on my mind for a while now. I need to know."

"Listen to me, Jared. I do not think it is such a good idea to tell you of your past. You are not ready to hear this."

Jared frowns. "What? Of course I am! Thomas, just tell me! Who is that man?"

As Tom walks slowly towards Jared, he tells him.

"His name is Jensen."

"Jensen..." Jared echoes, fighting himself to remember, but it rings no bells. "Jensen. Did I...did I love him?"

"You were head over heels for this man, and you probably still would be had it not been for the incident."

"The incident?"

It sounds incredibly ominous, and it fills Jared's heart with dead.

"Jensen was not a very stable man, Jared." Thomas explains, finally stepping into his space, holding his cheek. "The relationship you two had was toxic, volatile. You contemplated running away from him, but each time you declined...for love."

"No...that can't be right."

"It is. And one day, you threatened to leave him. It did not sit well with Jensen, not in the slightest. He took his anger out on your family, Jared. He killed them all so the only one you could turn to was him. He was obsessed with you."

Jared snatches away from Tom in shock, and his mental construction of the Prince and his Knight evaporate. "No...that's not right! That _can't_  be right!"

"In your grief," Tom continues, backing Jared against the wall. "You wiped your own memories to forget the entire ordeal, and with them, the memories of your extraordinary talents. That's when I found you. I knew I could protect you down here. Jared, I would never lie to you."

It hurts.

It hurts everywhere.

He doesn't want to believe it, but he can't exactly rely on his own memories right now when they're non-existent. Jensen--that man--murdered his family? It doesn't line up with what his heart feels for the man when he thinks of him now. Overcome with emotions he does not quite understand, Jared pushes Thomas away from him, tears pouring from his ever-changing eyes.

"You're wrong." He sobs. "You're...wrong."

Before Tom can seize him again, Jared takes off running, going back to his chambers. Thomas stands there watching, crossing his arms over his chest in mild annoyance. Ja-Son also watches Jared leave, but waltzes up to his master.

"Shall I go retrieve him?"

"No," Tom shakes his head. "I will go after him instead. I believe he needs another push. And please, tell me you've made progress on the elimination of the intruders."

Ja-Son sweats. "I--It is in the works, Master. I have sent more Pyre Troops to their last known location. I will have word of them soon."

"I cannot allow Jensen to reunite with Jared. You will deploy our finest warriors from the Pyre itself to kill them all, and if you fail me again, I will sever both of your horns and mount them in my study. Understood?"

"Understood, Master."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me," Thomas says, unfastening the blue tie around neck. "I must visit the young Lightbringer in his chambers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, you evil fucking bastard!!


	5. You Hellspawns Are Very Straightforward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Rebels fight off another threat, Jared is seduced by Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I'm here now, guys!

Jared sobs deeply in his pillow, tears staining and soaking into the plush object. He's been crying non-stop for what feels like hours. Perhaps it's been minutes, or maybe mere seconds. Time works strangely in this place he realized. Nevertheless, he still bawls from the information Thomas has relayed to him.

All this time...all this time he has been wondering about why he couldn't remember anything, and about who the man with green eyes had been to him. But Jared cannot accept it. Jensen loved him, and he loved Jensen! He could feel it when he looked upon that mental construction in the dining hall! Tom is wrong, he _has_  to be! It's not possible.

Jensen is...Jensen _was..._

Ugh! He can't remember, and it frustrates him to no end! Nero is beside him, attempting to cheer him up by nuzzling his face into Jared's. Though it may be cute, Jared doesn't want the comfort. He gently pushes the Hellhound away, sobbing deeper until his eyes are incapable of pouring out more tears. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Go away, Thomas!" Jared cries.

"Jared," the Devil says softly from the other side of the door. "Jared, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Please, open the door."

"No! What you said wasn't true! Jensen wouldn't do that!"

It's silent then, and Jared starts to believe that Thomas has walked away to leave him to his devices, but he is proven wrong soon. He feels someone's hand on top of his head, brushing back his hair smoothly. Startled by the sudden touch, Jared looks up to see that it's Tom, sitting on the edge of the bed with a somewhat melancholy expression residing on his striking face.

"Talk to me," says Tom. "Please."

Jared, though intrigued by Tom's silent intrusion, frowns and turns away from him. "There is nothing to say. You are not telling me the truth! If I really felt how I did about him, there's no way he could've...there's just no way he..."

"You believe that just because you loved him he could not have done such atrocious acts of violence towards your family?"

"It doesn't sound right!"

"Jared, look at me."

"Leave me alone..."

Thomas growls, anger reaching new heights. Surging forward, he grabs Jared by his shoulders, gripping them harshly. "I said look at me!"

When he shouts, Jared's eyes widen in fear. Dammit. That was not how it was supposed to go. Tom snaps his mouth shut, thinking quickly. He chuckles nervously, using one hand to move stray strands of hair from Jared's face. He has to be very careful around this incredibly special man. Humans with power have a tendency to destroy things when afraid or in distress. The calmer Jared is, the more he'll comply.

Tom composes himself, sighing. "I apologize. It's just that--sometimes I lose my temper. Be patient with me. I only want to see you smiling, never sad."

Jared gives him a weak, sympathetic smile, and just like that, Tom has him hooked around his finger once again.

_Excellent!_

"It's okay...but...it just doesn't make sense. How could Jensen do such a thing to me if...if he loved me?"

Tom licks his lips in anticipation; his cold, black heart swells. This is the moment he's been waiting for just in case this particular topic would ever come to light.

"I can show you what happened," he says, drawing Jared's attention to him. "If you want to see for yourself. I can see the evil in people's hearts, so I know every detail of that night. The viciousness of the attack is how I became aware of your presence."

He can see the inner debate Jared must be having; the wheels are spinning faster and faster it seems. Thomas has a well prepared scenario up his sleeve, just enough to shock Jared, but not enough to traumatize him permanently. He will only see what Thomas _wants him to see,_  obviously. After some time, Jared finally agrees by nodding his head once.

Tom does his best to suppress the gleeful smirk he wants to unleash into the room. He echoes Jared's nod, and scoots closer to him. With a slow exhale, Tom puts both hands on Jared's head; his thumbs touch upon the forehead. They warm up, and Jared soon finds a series of images flashing in his mind at high speed.

_He sees Jensen and himself smiling, talking, and laughing on a couch with a cat, the same cat from he's been thinking about as well. They look happy, very much in love. The image distorts to them having dinner with who Jared perceives to his family._

_That scene, however, soon shifts into nothing but death...and sadness. Jensen attacks his family, crushing his mother's skull and splattering his father's blood all over the walls. The three others--a brother, a best friend, and sister--are immolated in a flash. Jensen sets his sights on a young girl, a toddler. A sibling's daughter. His eyes glow red, and she screams._

The visions end abruptly, causing Jared to shed a single tear.

The carnage...the death...it was all real. Jared felt it as if he were there all over again. It felt real! It _was_  real! Thomas just showed him! Jensen killed his family all while wearing a charming, deceptive smile. There was hatred in his eyes, hatred against Jared's people. He wanted them dead because he would choose them over him.

Jensen had power, destructive, uncontrollable power. Evil. It shakes Jared to his core and he finds himself collapsing into Tom's warm embrace.

Thomas smiles out of Jared's view, excusing Nero from the room silently. The Hellhound obeys his master, trotting away from the bedchambers. As Jared sobs on him, Thomas believes that he's won him over. This was the penultimate event that has changed everything. Jared's trust is completely his now; given time, he will obey his every order as well, and Thomas will finally take what is rightfully his.

"I know how it feels to lose everything. I was a victim as well. In time, you will understand. In time, you will know."

****

Jensen wiggles in his bonds again, feeling the ropes cut deeper into his flesh. His wrists are raw and bloody; bruised, yet he keeps on trying. This is very unfair! All because he tried to kill Stephen. He kissed his husband for crying out loud! Wouldn't you do the same thing in his shoes? Still, Jensen can see how irrational his decision was.

Doesn't mean he actually cares though.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that," Chad mumbles flatly. "And I'm not gonna help you out once you cut your hands off."

Jensen grunts. "Let me out! How can I help if I'm bound!? Will you not release me!?"

"Are you going to stop trying to kill Stephen?" Colton asks, eyebrow cocked upwards.

"He is vile!"

"Then I guess you will have to remain where you are."

"Ugh!" Jensen relents momentarily, taking a small break from his attempted escape. The wagon he's in his a bump on the road, causing him to jostle a bit. He hits his head. Katie snickers at him, and he glares at her. "You're responsible for this."

She nods, smiling. "Indeed I am."

"How does this work? How are my abilities nullified?"

"It is quite simple actually. I activated the ropes using a technique that is--"

"Hey, don't tell him!" Chad says to Katie. "Hush! Jensen, shut up."

"But Chad, it's okay! I'm fine now. I swear. I don't even wanna think bad thoughts about Stephen."

Chad squints at him. "You're lying. You can't lie to a Seer."

"Grr!"

Jensen grumbles quietly to himself. This is complete and utter bullshit. This shouldn't have happened. Yes, he might have gone a little...overboard with the whole Stephen thing, but what would you have done in his shoes? The moment Stephen asked Jared to kiss him was the moment the Fairy King intruded upon their marriage. As Jensen had come to understand it, marriage is a sacred bond between two individuals who love each other more than life itself.

Jared was lucky to have forgotten about the kiss so quickly.

Jared...

Sweet Jared.

Jensen aches for him so. Not a single moment goes by when he's not on his mind. Jared was his everything, now he's Thomas' puppet. It's not too late to save him. The entire universe hasn't crumbled and cracked yet. He still can't believe that Jared holds so much power. No one could have ever predicted this.

Of course, maybe it's best if Fairies and Witches never produce another hybrid offspring again.

"I'm sorry, Jensen." Stephen says to Jensen unexpectedly. The latter huffs dismissively, prompting Stephen to press on. "I realize that you don't want to hear these words, but I'm going to say them anyway. I no longer harbor romantic feelings for Jared. You are _the one_  for him, not me. I was a massive idiot to think I stood a chance. You two are it for each other. I hope you and I can move past this, and work together to save him before he unintentionally rips a hole in the fabric of reality."

Jensen stops for a brief moment to think on what Stephen just said. Yes, the Fairy King was a conniving, evil bastard trying to steal his husband away, but it's definitely time to sheathe his weapon, so to speak.

Yet before Jensen can even say anything on the topic at hand, they're all amused by a band of Pyre Troopers. Flaming arrows soar through the air at them, impaling and killing some of the Rebels. A few arrows nearly end Jensen's life; a fire arrow lands directly next to his face on the cart, and he yelps in obvious surprise.

With everyone now aware of the threat, they jump on the offensive. Without his consent, Jensen is picked up, and hauled over Colton's shoulder like a damsel in distress. Stephen uses his Fae Magic to shield Chad from harm as Katie springs into battle with her throwing knives. Jensen sighs and grunts as Colton sprints forward, jostling him with every large step.

After making sure Chad is safe, Stephen goes to assist the Rebels in their fight. Jensen watches as he engages with the brutes, decapitating and killing several with one quick slash. This type of thing is becoming frequent. Thomas must really want them dead.

It seems like he'll stop at nothing until it happens. Jensen wonders on the Devil's plan here. He obviously wanted Jared, somehow knowing what he was truly capable of. Perhaps Jared's capture was also revenge on Jensen for his betrayal. If that's case then Thomas is now on the list of individuals that Jensen loathes more than anything.

"Fuck!" Colton exclaims as he foolishly charges headlong into battle, carting Jensen with him. "I did not think this through..."

Jensen growls. "Really!? You _don't say!?_ "

The Demon manages to take down an enemy with his sword, almost dropping Jensen in the process. "This is not easy."

"Then release me."

"I could always throw you."

"Do _not_  throw me."

"I won't." Colton smirks, already going over a plan in his head. "I have something else in mind. Hold tight."

Before Jensen can respond with a well timed comedic quip "To what", he feels Colton reach behind him to grab onto the ropes that bind his wrists. Jensen yelps in the manner of a frightened dog as he's whipped around like a flailing mace. Colton spins in a circle, using Jensen's legs and feet to knock down their foes. As the enemies around them drop, Colton sets Jensen down, laughing as the once feared Demon glares at him with wild eyes, baring his teeth in a sign of aggression.

"At least I did not throw you." Colton shrugs.

Jensen rolls his eyes, and holds his hands out in front of him. "Great, so now release me."

Colton chuckles as he rushes back off into the fight, leaving Jensen alone. "Not my problem, old friend! Talk to Katie!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"My mother would've thanked you for that comment!"

Jensen shouts, unfortunately frustrated at his current predicament. At the moment, he is powerless, standing in the middle of a grueling battle with no weapons and his hands and ankles bound together. Just his luck. Jensen's only chance--he realizes--is to find Katie on the battlefield. The only problem is actually locating her.

There's so many things happening at once that it's sort of distorting to Jensen. Everyone is fighting, and he cannot exactly see with how fast they are moving. He does, however, spot Stephen flying in the air above him, raining down blasts of light. Jensen attempts to get his attention, but as he does so, a burly Pyre Trooper notices him after killing a Rebel.

"Oh, crap..." Jensen mumbles, eyes going wide.

The Pyre Trooper tosses the Rebel's body far from the fight, slowly making his way to Jensen. The former High Demon hobbles away, but finds that he cannot physically get too far; he falls down on his ass on the hard ground. The Pyre Trooper laughs as he continues to stalk towards him. Jensen crawls away from him, determined to by himself some time.

This cannot be the way he dies. He cannot die yet, not until he gets his Jared back.

 _His_  Jared.

Not Tom's, not anyone's.

Looking behind him, Jensen sees a discarded weapon on the ground. A sword. He quickly scoots towards it, gritting his teeth as the mystical ropes cut deeper into his skin.

"The mighty Jen-Sen is now a defenseless Human," the Demon laughs. "This is quite sad, actually. I sought to be like you as a youngling. Not anymore, traitor. Killing you would make Thomas very happy."

The large Demon raises his axe high as he prepares to strike him down. Jensen, on the other hand, finally grasps the sword in the knick of time. He swiftly plunges it into his enemy's chest. "Never defenseless, you filthy swine. I aim to meet him in person."

Jensen drives the sword deeper into the Pyre Trooper, and with one fast gesture, moves the blade up until it literally splits the Demon in two. Both halves cling to the torso as the body flops on the ground. Struggling, Jensen manages to stand with the aid of the sword. He tries to cut the ropes, but when the steel meets the ropes, the sword breaks apart.

Great. Impenetrable.

He growls into the air in anger, throwing the broken weapon across the battlefield. Jensen looks up again to see his ally/rival still assisting the Rebellion. In an act of desperation, he calls out to Stephen. The Fairy hears his cry, and quickly changes course to see just what the problem is. Jensen shouts for him not to stop, but to carry him up into the sky; he holds up his bound hands, awaiting for the Fairy King to grab him.

Before he can be set upon by more Demons, Stephen grasps Jensen by the ropes, and carries him off into the skies above the battle.

"Strange hearing you needing my help," Stephen snickers out loud. "You're usually much more prideful."

"Amell--"

"Right. My apologies. What do you need?"

"Katie." Jensen says. "Take me to her. I cannot help while being bound like this."

Stephen hums, scanning the fight below for their female ally. Finally, he spots her. "Ah, there she is."

Without a moment's notice, Stephen lets go of Jensen, allowing him to fall freely back down onto the battlefield. As he rapidly descends, Jensen curses the Fairy King's name, vowing to get revenge for his slight. Nonetheless, Stephen resumes in helping Rebels, and Jensen somehow lands perfectly in Katie's open arms. Though he outweighs her considerably, she's strong, maybe even physically stronger than him.

He lays there in her arms, feeling like a damsel yet again. She smirks at him, setting him down.

"You have need of me?" She asks, tossing knives at her attackers.

Jensen scoffs. "Yes, yes I most certainly do. Get these goddamn ropes off of me."

"Will you attack Stephen again?"

"He's the one who dropped me in your arms!" Jensen exclaims heatedly. He notices Katie raising up her eyebrow, and he calms himself down. Anger will not help his case here. "He and I...we will use our words later, not our fists."

Katie rolls her eyes, but complies with Jensen's wishes. "Fine. Stay still. * _Yolshq!_ *"

With a simple word, Katie deactivates the ropes, and they break apart from Jensen. He looks down, noticing that they're now dull and lifeless. He will have to ask her just how they work later on. For now, he rubs his wrists, healing the damage that the strange ropes have inflicted upon him. Without those limitations, Jensen joins in the fight with Katie, calling down a blast of Golden Lightning from above.

He and the Rebels fight of the Pyre Troopers, cutting them down until none remain. There were casualties on both sides of the fight, but they won. They triumphed yet again over Thomas' efforts to kill them. It's going to take more than a few snooty, well trained (literal) Devil worshipping zealots to stop Jensen. He came down here for one thing, and one thing only: Save Jared.

The only problem is Thomas, so now he has to kill Satan, _and_  save Jared.

His life becomes more complicated as the days pass by...

After the battle, the surviving Rebels collect themselves, healing or drinking and eating. Others begin to set up camp again. Jensen watches them work and help one another. Each of these Demons have joined the Black Star Rebellion for their own personal reasons, but also because they realize that the current of Hell is a murderous, power hungry tyrant intent on taking over _everything._

They know how dangerous Thomas is; they know he needs to be stopped before he uses Jared as his ultimate weapon. Time is running out, and by the way things seem to be going, it can be anyone's game.

As the others talk on what to do next, Chad breaks off from the group, sitting alone and plucking the dead grass on the barren landscape. He's slightly depressed, a little hungry, kinda smelly, exhausted, but above all else, annoyed.

Chad is annoyed by the fact that he couldn't do more to save his best friend from the universe's greatest evil. He feels like he failed Jared, and if he could use his powers to go back in time to save him, he would. But as it stands, Chad can only look back in deep regret. He can only imagine what this Thomas bastard is subjecting him too. What lies could he be feeding him? What horrible, tragic backstory could he be shoving mercilessly down Jared's throat.

What _other_  thing could he be shoving down Jared's throat!? The thought alone makes Chad cringe...but he knows that it's possible. Thomas is Satan, and if he can will it, it will be done.

"This fucking sucks..." Chad mumbles, zapping a creepy looking insect with his eyes.

"What does?"

The Seer is startled by the presence of another. He turns his head to the right to see Colton standing next to him, looking out on the horizon. The leader of the Rebellion doesn't wait for an invitation, and plops down right beside Chad. Not that he minds it. He welcomes the company.

"The entire situation," Chad responds. "It's all fucked. I mean, it sounds so cool when you say it out loud, but actually walking up in the Devil's domain and killing him? That sounds like a suicide mission."

Colton hums, nodding his head. "I understand how you feel, and it just be one. However, after hearing about the defeat of this Devourer beast, I've come to realize that any monster can be slain."

"Large or small..." The Seer finishes.

"Precisely."

Chad laughs to himself, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jeans pocket. He had forgotten all about them until now. Huh. "We're all gonna die down here."

"I cannot allow myself to let that happen." Colton smiles, eyeing Chad as he presses the cigarette to his lips and lights it. "Unfortunately, you and your Fairy companion have wormed your way into my charred heart. Friendship, I mean."

"Oh, really?" Chad snorts, blowing smoke through his nose. "Friendship, huh? Me, I believe, but Stephen? Hell no. You're into him, and it's so goddamn obvious. You might as well just tell everyone what you guys have been up to in that tent of yours."

"Have I...not been subtle?" Colton asks with a slight frown on his handsome face.

"No. Definitely not. You Hellspawns are very straightforward."

Colton sighs, raising and dropping his shoulders. "I see. Can I ask for your advice?" Before Chad is even given a chance to say yes or no, Colton presses on with the conversation. "Do you think I am coming on too strong?"

"We have time for this?" Chad mutters to himself sardonically.

"I mean, it is very obvious that Stephen enjoys our time in the tent together--"

"Dear God--"

"He is a very gentle lover. When he is inside of me, I swear I can see pure light."

"Conservation over," the Seer rolls his eyes, standing up. "Though I guess I don't have to wonder about who's doing what anymore."

"My point is..." Colton says, also rising with Chad. He pauses, poking out his lips in thought. "Actually, I forgot it. Anyways, what do you think I should do about this? Should I confront him on these new feelings, or should I let it die?"

"Dude, do what you want...but if you like it so much, why would you ever let it die?"

"Surely you aren't that naive. You know this tryst between Stephen and I will not last. If we succeed in killing Thomas, he will have to go back to his own realm to continue to be King, and I..."

Chad witnesses the sudden sadness on his ally's face, and feels an instant connection to him. He knows how it is to leave someone behind. He has someone back home he cares about that couldn't make the journey. Soren. It makes Chad feel so much better knowing that his lover is alright, and keeping Jared's family safe and sound from any potential threats. He misses Soren so fucking much, and he is absolutely certain that Soren is missing him too.

But the look on Colton's face is a look Chad never wants to see again.

"After your business here..." Chad starts, trying to find the words. "Maybe you can visit him. Or he'll visit you. I don't know. We need to get some rest."

"Yes, of course." Colton grabs Chad for a quick, solid hug. "Thank you, my new friend."

Chad pats the Demon's back a few times, smiling. "Yeah, don't mention it. Talk to him, okay?"

"I will. In private."

"Make less noise this time."

"My apologies."

****

"Tom..."

"Jared."

It cannot be stopped.

No matter how hard Jared wishes, he cannot stop himself from giving into Tom's advances. The Devil closes the distance between them, kissing his lips sweetly, briefly. Just to test the waters. Jared's eyes widen as they connect, and his cheeks burn hot. He makes a pathetic, whimpering noise in the back of his throat, and he's not sure what to do with his hands as Tom puts both hands on his neck. Then, he deepens the kiss, making Jared open his mouth wider. Tom slides his tongue inside, and it wiggles along with Jared's.

He's warm, and he smells so good. Jared gets intoxicated by the kiss and the aroma that is his host. He falls back onto the bed, eyes half open, pink lips parted and spit slicked. Thomas looms over Jared with a strange look in his eyes. The young man grips the sheets below him as Tom slots himself in between Jared's long legs, pushing them apart with his knees. Jared shudders as he leans down, pressing slow, teasing kisses to his neck.

"I have... _tried_  to hold myself back from this," Thomas admits. "But you are just so tempting."

Jared says nothing as Thomas licks, sucks, and bites at his neck. His words resonate inside of the young man's head. In truth, Jared felt the same. How could one resist some as charismatic and handsome? Thomas has been nothing but kind and caring this entire time, and it makes Jared's heart soar knowing that this man would love to share something so magical with him.

Suddenly, Thomas raises his hand, and drags it down Jared's chest. As he does this, Jared's clothes slowly melt away, leaving him naked and blushing like a virgin. Is he a virgin? He doesn't know, but if he were in a relationship with the one named Jensen, then that must mean that--

"Be gentle." Jared whispers.

Thomas chuckles deeply, sliding his soft hands up and down Jared's body, stopping only at his blood engorged member. He grips it with one hand, and watches as Jared's mouth opens, expelling a sweet, sweet moan. It makes Tom a little excited, and her too makes his own clothes disappear from sight. Now they're together, skin on skin. Thomas looks at his prize with a smug grin.

It must burn Jensen up knowing his husband hates him and is laying on his back with his legs open just for him. Tom laughs maniacally in his head. Once Ja-Son returns with a kill confirmation, perhaps they'll celebrate. And maybe after that, he and Jared will have a ceremony to complete their union.

Finally, Thomas strokes Jared's length before kissing him again, feeling his own sex leaking against the young man's thigh.

"Anything for you, my Lightbringer."

****

The Rebellion set out early the next morning, but gave Jensen, Stephen, and Chad enough time to bathe in the river nearby. Colton was nice enough to have battle gear tailored for them on their journey. He is just how Jensen remembers him from their youth: always cheery, and always willing to land a helping hand to someone who might need it. However, this Demon harbors a sadistic streak as long and wide as the tallest building on Earth.

Colton may look friendly and nice, but if you cross him...well, let's just say your time is up in the world.

What Colton us doing is very admirable; leading an army to the Devil's playground in hopes of ending his hateful and revenge fueled reign. Jensen is not stupid, he knows what Thomas wants, and he's aware of his former master's plan to take it. It's only a matter of time before he attempts to use Jared, to get him to see his "side of things", so to speak. Jensen cannot let Thomas use Jared's newly developed godlike powers. If Chad's visions are correct, then it won't be long now.

They've never been able to change the future in the past, but with all of these new and different outcomes, it's possible to complete their quest. They just have to make sure they aren't killed along the way.

As they walk onwards towards their new destination, Colton lags behind to chat with Stephen. The Fairy King is caught off guard by his presence, nearly stumbling over his own two feet.

"Careful, Your Majesty," Colton teases. "Tripping over your feet is considered bad luck down here."

Stephen scoffs, dusting off his boots. "Well, what's more misfortune piled onto my ongoing list of terrible events. I say bring it on."

"What a lovely attitude you have."

"Are you jesting?"

"Not in the least." Colton laughs. "I love the way you carry yourself. Even if you did not tell me you were  a King, I would've figured it out by your demeanor. Do you wear a crown?"

Stephen shakes his head, but smiles. Colton loves it. "I do, but it is back in my realm along with Jared's family."

Jared again.

To be honest...Colton is a little jealous this infamous Jared. He once held the attention of Stephen. What is it that made him so special? It immediately comes to Colton's mind that Stephen had kissed Jared much to Jensen's obvious chagrin. Well...the reality warper must have been a real catch. The way that everyone describes him you would think he's the savior of the universe.

The irony is not lost to Colton.

"You must care about him a great deal to protect even his family."

Stephen nods, rubbing his neck. "Jared's family is my family now. I would do anything for him, for them."

"Even diving into Hell's deepest, darkest pits."

"Yeah."

"Do you...love him?"

At Colton's words, Stephen flashes him a funny look. It puts the Demon off quite a bit, but his guard stands tall. "I am asked this question endlessly, and I just can't seem to escape it. Yes, I love Jared, but I am no longer _in love_  with him. He is a good friend that I took for granted. I was an ass, trying to get him to mirror my affections. It was not to be. It was for the best. All I want now is to have him reunited with his true love. After that...maybe he and I can have a long discussion."

For some reason, Colton is delighted to heat that. In truth, he had feared that once Stephen laid eyes on Jared again, he'd fall back in love with him. It's good to know that that will not be the case this time. Stephen sounds sincere in his intentions; there's no ill intent, nor does he gave ulterior motives. It makes Colton just a little bit more smug. Feeling bold, he touches the top of Stephen's hair, letting his fingers go through the short strands.

"You're a noble man, very loyal. A courageous gentleman...and a fabulous lover if I may say so myself."

Stephen immediately blushes, shaking Colton's hand away. The Demon chuckles at this, but the Fairy King only walks on, mumbling out: "Leave me be, Demon..."

"Look at you blushing like a virgin." The Rebel Leader pokes. "Does it embarrass you when I talk this way? Do you not want to be reminded about how I sucked your cock until you were breathless? What about you drilling me deeply in my tent--"

"Why are you like this?" Stephen whines. "Do you _want_  me to admit that it was the best sex I have ever had with another, or would you rather prefer it if I told you that you were my first partner? Would that make you feel better?"

Colton stops in his tracks, eyes widening to hilarious sizes. Stephen stops as well, frowning at the Demon. Colton suddenly grins, showing his bright, slightly sharpened teeth.

"I was your first?"

"You--That--"

"I was, wasn't I? Oh, that is delicious."

Stephen turns around, marching back towards the others with Colton on his trail. "Forget I said anything."

"That is incredible. It has been a long time since I've had a virgin."

"Stop talking."

"Of course, you surely didn't handle yourself like a virgin in the tent. It seemed like you knew what you were doing. A lucky break, I presume."

"Unbelievable." Stephen sighs.

They continue their back and forth with each other as Jensen and Chad converse with Katie. The two of them have learned that her presence in the Black Star Rebellion had caused quite a stir in the beginning. Some of the troops felt that she would only slow them down, or hinder them. Katie was experienced in combat, and harbored more hatred towards Thomas than anyone else in the Rebellion. The only one who truly had faith in her was Colton.

She finally won their trust when she helped defeat a High Demon Pyre Trooper attacking a settlement in Thomas' name. Katie showed no remorse; she showed no sympathy on him. She severed his limbs one by one, keeping him alive by sealing the wounds after each cut. It wasn't until he started begging for death that she reopened his wounds to let the bastard bleed out.

Katie has a moral code, and a method to her madness, just like Colton it seems.

"...and he decided not to take the throne," Jensen says, finishing up his story about Jared peacefully refusing to become King of Edilani. "Just like that. He saw that he wasn't ready for such a huge commitment. He was, and still is, the Prince, however. Jared helped unite the Ljósálfar and the Dökkálfar with the Fairies. He is just simply amazing."

Katie hums pleasantly. "I wish I could have met him before all this. You make him seem like a saint."

"He might as well have been. Not a second goes by where I don't think of him. It's imperative that we get to him before something horrible happens."

"Agreed." Chad chimes in. "Chad no likey the deadly, apocalyptic visions in his head."

"Chad." Katie giggles. "Is that name short for anything? It just sounds off to me."

"N--No."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Let's just drop it, okay--"

"It's short for Chadwick." Stephen interrupts, grinning triumphantly. Jensen only snickers under his breath like a bastard. "Strange name. He revealed it to me while intoxicated. We should change his name to Loose Lips instead."

Chad glares at the Fairy. "That's funny, because I specifically remember making you promise to never tell another soul."

"That is rich coming from the King of revealing secrets."

"Oh, you started it now. You wanna play drunken confessions, well how about we try this one on for size, hmm? So get this, Stephen once got so wasted that he wandered off into the throne room with his pants around his ankles calling for more tiny sandwiches!"

Jensen chuckles outwardly this time, both hands wrapped around his sides.

"Stop it!" He wheezes. "I cannot breathe."

"Is this true, Your Majesty?" Colton grins at Stephen's obvious frustration. "That sounds like a good time. You Fairies must have some very strong drinks. Maybe I should come back with you to Edilani instead."

"No, I don't think so." Katie says to him. "We need someone to rule over Hell once Thomas dies. I cannot think of anyone else more deserving."

Colton scoffs. "I brought about this rebellion, but that does not mean I want to continue to lead after his defeat. Besides, I know of someone more deserving than I."

"Really? Who? Please, do not tell me that it's mortal with glowing eyes."

Chad frowns. "Hey! I would make a great Satan."

"You would not." Says everyone around him in unison.

"No, not _Chadwick_ ," says Colton with a wink. "You, K."

Katie is shocked, and almost stops moving right then and there, but she doesn't. She quickly masks her emotions like the expert assassin she is. "Why me?"

"Because you are a fierce warrior capable of accomplishing tasks that no one else here can. You were born to lead, as was I apparently, but you have more passion than I do. You are the one who can rule Hell, to usher in a new age. No more anarchy. No more needless violence. Hell will be what it was designed for: becoming a place to judge wicked souls. You can do this."

Jensen looks back over towards Katie. He can see all her thoughts on her face. She seems angry, annoyed, relieved, excited, and anxious all in one. Those emotions are incredibly powerful, but there can only be room for one right now. She must make a choice. If Colton wants to step down, it will fall to her. If Katie also steps down, then perhaps the denizens Hell can learn to compromise to make thoughtful and fair decisions.

But then Jensen remembers that Demons are foolish, and without order, they will only cause more chaos.

Soon, Katie speaks, shaking away from her thoughts. "We will decide on that when the time comes. Let us move on."

The Rebellion obeys, and they follow her further towards their next stop. For a long time, it's silent save for Chad's occasional rambling about the environment. Questions plague Jensen's mind. He had never truly gotten an answer regarding Katie's knowledge of those mystical ropes. Perhaps now is a good time to ask.

"What were those ropes that nullified my abilities?" He asks out of the blue.

"Hmm, what?" Katie asks, but remembers in the next second. She smiles, snapping his fingers once. "Ah! Yes. That. Blackwing Restraints. Fairly new now. They can be activated and deactivated by a Demon. The Demon who activates them is bound to the subject for as long as they are restrained, and is the only one who can take it off. Killing the Demon works just as well too. After you won your freedom and went back topside, there were riots within the Pandemonium Pyre. Fighters were rebelling against the games, and staged a revolt. It failed miserably when Thomas was alerted. He killed them, and produced something new for the contestants in the Pyre to wear."

"Blackwing Restraints..." Jensen finishes.

Katie nods. "Exactly. They are made to wear the rope around their necks as a necklace, around their wrist, or around either of their ankles. If you struggle, the ropes cut into you to slowly take away your life force. We managed to steal away some Restraints from a few unlucky Pyre Troopers. We also plan on liberating the Demons trapped in the Pyre once we break through to Pandemonium. They deserve to be free just as much as we do."

"Kane was a murderous psychopath who deserved death, so why would anyone else deserve to be let loose?" Jensen queries.

"Because...the Pandemonium Pyre is now being used to torture and kill anyone in or suspected to be in the Black Star Rebellion. The murderous psychopaths are now free, Jensen."

The former High Demon clenches his jaw, angry. He is indirectly responsible for this. His actions inspired many, and now they're being subjected to cruel and unusual punishment. It only makes Jensen want to complete his quest even more.

_Jared..._

****

Thomas rises out of Jared's bed, stark naked and satisfied from their intense session from the night prior. The Devil stretches, raising his hands and arms above his head. He turns around to see Jared laying on his side, hair covering his closed eyes. The young man radiates immense, unstoppable power, Thomas can feel it from here. He's stronger than he realizes, and soon, Jared will be able to do things that only one other being in existence is capable of.

Curious, Thomas moves back towards the bed, leaning down until his lips are directly in front of Jared's. He moves his hair out of the way, taking in his beauty. It causes the Devil to briefly question his intentions towards Jared. He's pure, innocent...perfect for corruption. Soon enough, the dark side fills him up again, and his face splits into a wicked grin.

"You mean nothing to me," he whispers, knowing Jared is still sound asleep. "Nothing at all. You are just a tool. I do not love you, nor do I care about you. You merely have something I want. You poor thing...your lover is dead."

Thomas presses a soft kiss to Jared's lips out of spite, and chuckles quietly when the young man hums in his sleep. He must keep him blissfully ignorant of the true nature of everything. He cannot know the truth. If he does...he might just tear apart the realm with a single wave of his hand. Resolved to make sure that never happens, Thomas once again leaves the bed, and uses his powers to clothe himself.

After exiting the bedchambers, Thomas finds Ja-Son standing beside the entrance, hands behind his back and standing straight up. However, something is off about his posture. He seems...distant, and mighty nervous about something. Thomas even notes the sweat forming on his Human brow.

There is bad news.

"Master..." Ja-Son starts, swallowing excess saliva in his throat.

"Ja-Son." Thomas grunts with a grim expression. "What have you to report?"

"The troops have found Jensen and his companions."

"And?"

"And...they have not yet responded, nor have they made any indication that they survived the encounter. Master, I..."

"I expected to wake up with good news--No, _amazing news_  today, but once again, I am disappointed...by you. Jensen still lives, and with each passing second, he makes his way closer to his destination. This does not look good for you."

Ja-Son bristles. He's scared. Good.

He should be.

"Master, please--"

"What did I say I would do to you..." Thomas smiles, tossing Ja-Son to the wall on the other side of the hall without moving an inch. "If you failed me again?"

Ja-Son is pinned to the wall by Tom's dark powers, unable to move. "Master--"

"I want you to say it." Thomas snarls, slowly walking towards him. "I want to hear the words leave your pathetic mouth. What. Did. I. Say?"

"That you...that you would sever my horns...and mount them--but please, Master, I will never disappoint you again. I will deploy our finest--"

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, my dear Ja-Son." Thomas waves his hand over his subordinate's face, forcefully causing him to shift into his true form once more. "I need you to stay still. I am told that this hurts. A lot."

Without a word, Thomas cuts Ja-Son's horns clean off. The Demon screams in pain, but his cries are quickly muffled when Thomas wrenches his mouth shut. Still, he yells, although now he's muffled. Tears stream down his cheeks as he looks down at Tom's smiling face.

"Hush now. We wouldn't want you to wake up my Lightbringer." Thomas grins, and changes Ja-Son back into his Human form before releasing him. The Demon slides down the wall, and falls on his hands and knees, sobbing. Thomas, meanwhile, straightens his suit while collecting Ja-Son's horns. "A wonderful addition to my workspace. The only reason you still live is because I still have need of you, otherwise you would have been dead long ago. Now...clean yourself up. You look dreadful."

With that, Thomas walks away with an extra pep in his step. Ja-Son, on the other hand, continues to sob at the loss of his horns. The pain he feels can be equated to a mortal losing two of their limbs at the same time. Those horns were beautiful, his mother told him, more beautiful than the strongest warrior's.

And now they're gone.

Rage slowly bubbles up inside of Ja-Son, and he begins to question his loyalty.

Are the Rebels right in their fight against the Prince of Darkness?

No, they can't be. They...can't.

And yet...all Ja-Son wants to do now is stomp on Thomas' skull until nothing remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! That was crazy! More to come soon, guys!


	6. Far From Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the Rebels fight for their lives once again while Jared falls deeper under Tom's spell. 
> 
> Later, Ja-Son confronts Jared and Chad finds himself in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I know!! Aaaah! So excited to show this chapter off!! I snuck in a "Devil Went Down To Georgia" reference in here, let's see if you catch it! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> (I apologize for any mistakes. I was probably too excited to get them all. I'll come back for them)

"Chadwick," Colton yells. "Get into cover!"

Chad bristles, vaporizing a Demon with his eyes. "It's Chad! We've talked about this!"

"We have, but I like irritating you!"

The Seer growls under his breath, but he reluctantly obeys the words of his ally. Right now, they're once again under attack, ambushed by the Devil's never-ending hoard of Demons. They just won't give up it seems. Chad believes that Thomas sees their presence as a threat as much as it is an annoyance. If they get to Jared, it would derail his entire plan to rule the entire universe, as well as multiple realms and dimensions beyond.

Everything is at risk, and they have no real plan once they get to Jared. They're all banking on him suddenly remembering Jensen and the love they have for each other. However, Chad is certain that that will not be as easy as everyone thinks. He can't determine the true ending to this story due to Jared's influence on _everything,_  but he has a feeling that things will not work out in their favor for long. They've been getting increasingly lucky since coming down here. It's only a matter of time before the luck runs dry.

To his left, Chad witnesses Jensen summoning silver swords. He uses them as a shield when the Demons shoot blazing fireballs their way. The demonic energy is absorbed into the blades, and Jensen sends them soaring through the air, impaling and killing the very same Demons that attacked them. He notices Chad staring, and smirks before jumping headfirst into the fight.

"Stephen, I need aerial support," says Jensen. "Right now to be exact."

The Fairy King nods. Stephen's wings flutter, and he's up into the air in no time. Once he's above them, he gets to work immediately, slashing and slicing at Demons with his trusty rapier that bears his namesake. Jensen still thinks it's ridiculous. It's hard not to think so. How very narcissistic of him. But in all seriousness, Stephen's not such a bad guy...mostly. His apparent love for Jared clouded his mind, forcing him to think and act irrationally.

Jensen will never truly forgive him for this, but maybe one day they can entertain the thought of talking to each other without glaring.

Stephen does his part in taking down the winged, ambushing Demons. He doesn't hold back on them, displaying his true power for all to see. He might not have Gerald's abilities coursing through his veins like Jensen, but Stephen is a powerful fighter in his own right. His skills with a rapier do not go unnoticed.

As the Fairy King deals with the aerial enemies, Jensen speaks quickly to Colton.

"You and I will take the middle with Katie. Chad will provide the support on the sidelines. Are you ready, old friend?"

Colton smirks, tightening his grip on his sword. "More than you know. Go!"

The two of them charge forward, drawing the attention of a few Pyre Troops who have slain various members of the Rebels. Chad zaps one of the Demons, startling the other. Colton tosses his sword at him; it spins round and round like a buzzsaw, decapitating the Demon. He calls his weapon back to his hand as Jensen jumps forward several feet into the air. He surprise attacks other Demons who have cornered the Rebels, slashing them mercilessly with his swords.

Colton follows up with Chad as support, driving his blade into the heart of a Pyre Trooper. The Seer kills a Demon advancing on Colton which allows him to continue on unchallenged. Colton looks back at Chad with a warm smirk before sprinting ahead to join Jensen and Katie.

The Demoness holds throwing knives in between each of her fingers, flinging them around at her enemies, never missing a mark. They all hit their targets precisely. Katie throws a knife at Jensen, but it curves at the last second, embedding itself into the skull of a Demon behind him. He sighs in relief and frustration as she just grins and shrugs at him.

"Warnings are usually nice." Jensen grumbles, using his powers to impale a Demon on one of his blades.

Katie laughs. "Perhaps. Don't you have one of those fancy mental shields to protect you?"

Yes, he does, but Jensen doesn't answer her. Instead he chooses to fight by her side, dodging enemy projectiles and teaming up with her for more devastating attacks. Katie is a true warrior in every sense of the word. Her skills could never surpass Jensen in his prime, but even she is capable of taking down a threat larger than all of them, perhaps a warlord.

Eventually, the two of them defeat their enemies together, nodding respectfully. But then, out of nowhere, the ground shakes violently. Jensen is thrown off his feet, but Katie quickly catches him, holding him steady. The fighting around them escalates, yet Colton, Stephen, and Chad stand beside Katie and Jensen as the group look up.

High above them in the sky, a tear opens up; a large red portal. Jensen clenches his fist with a strong grimace. This is bad. He can feel something coming from the other side; the energy is familiar. Dark, cruel, evil. Not long after the portal opens up, the group hear an ungodly screeching, and something begins to step through. Out of the fiery portal, a large Dragon appears, very skeletal in nature.

Upon his initial inspection, Jensen thinks that it's pitch black, but that is not the the case. It's skin and scales have decayed, and all that's left is rotten, moltted skin.

An undead Dragon.

Just what they all needed.

As it comes all the way through, it screeches once again, spreading its leathery, worn out wings to soar through the air above the battlefield. Stephen sighs anxiously, and he unsheathes his rapier again. They all seem to be pretty stunned by the massive size of the great beast. It sure is intimidating, but Jensen cannot allow it to cripple him with fear.

Large or small, any monster can be slain.

A phrase that he is extremely familiar with now, with all of them.

"What's the plan, boss?" Chad asks, eyes displaying swirling, blue energy.

Jensen conjures up a single silver longsword. "You all grab its attention. I will cut the beast's head off. We must minimize casualties within the ranks. I have a feeling it does more damage than it looks."

"You heard him," Katie readies her deadly throwing knives. "Let's go!"

The group (minus Jensen) charge the battlefield, ignoring the Demons that attempt to stop them from reaching the Dragon. Jensen jumps into the air, awaiting an opening.

The battle will be hard...but nothing will stop him from getting to Jared.

****

"So beautiful," Tom smiles, leaning down to kiss Jared's lips. "So perfect."

Jared blushes, rubbing his eyes. He's just waking up from a nap. Everything is a little hazy, but he remembers what happened between them a few nights before as well as what went down last night. Tom is a very experienced lover, and is very attentive when it comes to his partner's pleasure.

"Hey." Jared beams up at his host.

"How'd you sleep, Jared?"

"Fine. Better than fine, actually."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Jared laughs quietly, leaning up to put his hand on the side of Tom's neck. Their lips are mere centimeters apart. "I don't think that's possible."

Tom smirks, eyebrow lifting upwards. "Hmm... Is that a fact?"

"Of course. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. I'm your Lightbringer, remember?"

Those words stab deeply into Tom's pride. Jared is powerful indeed, but he couldn't possibly be more powerful than him...right? He can still be killed. It's possible. Having God Power in a mortal body doesn't guarantee immortality.

Tom is frightened now, shaken to the core. He didn't realize before just how dangerous Jared was. He has to keep him in check; he has to mold him perfectly into something strong, yet submissive. He cannot allow his Lightbringer to get any ideas about multi-dimensional takeovers without him. Jared must be kept firmly under his thumb at all times.

The Devil chuckles dryly, hiding his unease. "Right. Are you hungry?"

"I might be," the young man responds, grabbing Tom's hand. "But I think I could settle for something in bed."

Though Thomas is deeply resolved in not laying a finger on Jared unless absolutely necessary, he finds himself conflicted. Against his will, his body betrays him; his cock stiffens in his tidy, blue suit as Jared's teeth clamp down on his bottom lip.

Fuck.

What the fuck is happening? Why is Jared doing this to his body? How can he get this kind of reaction out of _him_  of all people!? The fucking Prince of Darkness! Without a second thought, Tom pins Jared down to the bed, unbuckling his belt. They waste no time getting straight to the act; fully clothed, Tom shoves the head of his cock deep inside of Jared's warm entrance. No lubricant needed.

Jared hooks his legs around the Devil's waist securely, expelling lewd moans. Tom pumps faster and faster inside of him, finding himself delirious in Jared's grasp. This...this young man is making him feel like one of those feral beasts outside the borders of this very city, the unstable Demons that murder incessantly in his name. Despicable.

Drowning in passion and unyeilding want, Tom snaps his hips forward twice as he experiences the best orgasm of his life. Jared clings to him, clawing at his back as he too begins to gasp and come. Thomas nearly forgets everything as he looks up to gaze into Jared's lust blown eyes.

He...he really is beautiful, there's no denying that, and his innocence and morality is slowly being drained away from him with each day. Tom considers that a major win. The less sympathy he feels for lesser creatures, the more he'll see Tom's side of things. It's an honor and a privilege to have an amazing, unlimited source of power at his disposal.

The only issue is getting Jared to fully understand how to use these abilities. In the blink of an eye, he can make anything happen; if he wanted to at this very moment, he could vanish to parts unknown, but he won't. This is why Thomas needs him.

This is why Thomas must have him to himself.

"My beautiful Jared," the Devil whispers, swiping stay strands of hair out of the young man's eyes. "What will I do with you?"

Jared's cheeks redden, and he grins up at him before he whispers: "Keep me, Thomas. Forever."

It's a demand that shocks Tom.

He knew Jared would want to stay with him forever, willingly of course, but this...this is more than he bargained for. It was hard enough fighting his urges to ravage the Lightbringer when he first arrived here, but now Thomas finds that a pleasant, warm feeling is spreading through his body.

He recognizes the emotion before he can even acknowledge its presence.

It's an emotion he hasn't felt in an extremely long time, not since his beloved "Rose". Jared reminds him so much of his Rose that it's almost physically painful to look him in the eye at times. He is lost to him now, forever.

He never had a chance.

"I will," The Devil answers, slipping out of his reverie. He smiles. "Jared, I understand that you and I have only just met, but I feel a certain...attachment to you. There is so much to teach you, and I would love to do it. However, I must ask you something."

"Yes, anything."

"Will you marry me?"

Jared blinks three times, not saying a single word. Thomas begins to think that he has broken him with those words. He might have. He just hopes that it didn't suddenly jog his correct memory. If that happens, things could end a little to quickly for Tom's liking. However, Jared suddenly smiles, eyes brimming with happy tears. Tom gives him a smile of his very own, happy that he has managed to deceive the young man yet again.

That thought, surprisingly, brings him sadness.

Why?

"I will gladly marry you, Thomas." Jared says. "I will."

And with a kiss, Tom's fate is sealed.

****

The battle is grueling, and it shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. They all need to knuckle down and kick some serious ass!

Jensen evades several Demons to get to his target, but the giant monster seems unfazed by his attacks. His comrades are doing well on their part, but if they cannot find a way to damage the beast, then they will be done for and Thomas will have destroyed everything he held dear.

Soon, Stephen comes hovering over to him looking out of breath and worn down. "Jensen, what is happening? Why have you not taken him out yet?"

"My abilities do not harm him. The hide is impenetrable." Jensen watches as the creature breathes lightning this time, destroying a handful of Rebels. "Dammit! I must think of something."

"Do so quickly. We cannot hold out forever. As long as that beast lives, we cannot continue on. I will stand by until further notice."

"Understood. Stephen..." The Fairy King stops midair, frowning. Jensen sighs, knowing they don't have much time. "Thank you."

It's simple, but it holds a lot of weight. Stephen gives him a tiny smile and a nod before flying back down to the ground to fight with Chad. Jensen growls softly under his breath, calling forth his summoned swords, a specialty of his. The fight is going to get real rough soon, and Jensen will have to be the one to take down the Dragon. Call it a hunch. As he ponders upon a plan, Jensen chases the Dragon to see if he can spot any weak points.

On the ground, Chad dodges an attack on his life by a Pyre Trooper, swiftly snatching the weapon from his hand. The Demon puts its hands up in apparent surrender, but Chad shakes his head, clicking his tongue. Quickly, he uses the sword to lop the monster's head from its body. Now armed with a physical weapon, Chad helps his allies with his less than average sword skills. He has been working on his form with Jensen after the attack on Castle Edilani, and he's gotta say that it has improved a bit.

Sure, he's not as skilled as the others are, but he is able to hold his own in a fight. As best as he can. Maybe.

Quickly, he kills another attacker. Colton rushes to his side, destroying a few enemies of his own. The Seer smiles at him and they stand together as a group of Pyre Troopers surround them.

"What shall we do, then?" Colton asks.

Chad gains an idea. It's silly, but it just might work. "So, up on Earth we have these things called movies--"

"Movies...?"

"Yeah, pay attention. So, I've seen enough to know that what you'll have to do is pick me up and swing me around so we can clear the air a bit."

"Like I did with Jensen?"

Chad sighs, frustrated. "No, not like--does Jensen have lasers shooting out of his eyes!?"

"I don't know!" Colton yells back in distress. "I do not know what Jensen can do anymore after he became whatever he has become now! What do I do!?"

"Just pick me up from behind!"

"Sounds strange, but alright!"

As the Pyre Troopers prepare to descend upon them, Colton obeys Chad's wishes. He quickly scoops him up, grabbing him from the back. Chad's eyes glow once again, and he proceeds to vaporize their enemies whist Colton spins him around in a circle quickly. The Seer's eyes burn hot with small tears streaming down his pale cheeks. It's not as intense as before; there's hardly any pain, just mild discomfort. He's still getting used to his abilities.

Once the space is clear for them, Chad is put down, and Colton picks up his weapon again. They share a look; Chad beams, Colton frowns.

"That was from a...movie?"

Chad laughs, parting him on the back. "More movies than I can count. Come on, let's help out the others."

While the Seer and the Rebel leader get to work, Jensen still follows the Dragon. Again, his attacks do nothing to harm it. It tears through buildings and Rebels alike, bulldozing and smashing everything! Jensen sighs deeply, looking over the damage on the battlefield. There are more casualties than he and Colton had anticipated; many are dead, and the Pyre Troopers just keep on coming. The Dragon is the key to victory...somehow.

Kill the Dragon, win the battle.

Easy, right? If only.

"Think, you idiot..." He scolds himself. "You can't harm it, so how do you kill something like that?"

Jensen searches the battlefield for a random hint--a clue of some kind. Anything to help him win this battle. As he looks, he sees his allies fighting for their lives together, working in tandem with each other. They can't hold out for long.

And then he spots it.

A building still very much intact. With a door that looks like it still might function. Jensen gets a small lightbulb moment; he grins, having his idea perfectly playing out in his head. He dashes back to the ground, making his way to the building. He takes out many Demons along the way, but he finally makes it. Jensen takes a moment to catch his breath before pointing at the four corners of the door; a illuminates for a brief second.

Good. Step 1: Complete.

Colton soon notices him standing near the building. He shouts over to him. "Hey! What are you doing over there?"

"Saving our asses." Jensen replies. "Watch this."

The former High Demon exhales, loosening up his limbs. He summons large, silver greatswords this time, tossing them up at the giant, undead Dragon in the sky. The creature ceases his random attack on the Rebels, turning towards the distraction. Jensen sneers at the beast in challenge, and the winged bastard quickly obliges.

It roars, throwing its head back in a boastful manner before charging towards Jensen. He stands at the ready, fingers twitching in anticipation. The Dragon swoops in low, throwing everyone off their feet, friend and foe alike.

Closer.

The Dragon spews fire and lightning out on the battlefield, wounding many.

Just a little closer...

Jensen starts to sweat; his palms moisten as well as he prepares to either win...or die. He would prefer the former in this instance.

Almost there.

It's here, only a few yards away. It seems like it's happening in slow motion as Jensen flings open the door, flying straight up into the air.

"Now!"

The Dragon plunges headfirst into the building's entrance, but before it can even screech in protest, Jensen snaps his fingers once.

The pathway he created with the door closes, and the Dragon's head is completely severed from the rest of its body. The building comes crashing down on its unmoving corpse much to Jensen's relief.

After witnessing the miracle, the Rebels' spark is reignited. They fight back against the Pyre Troopers harder than ever, slaughtering them with newfound vigor and vim! Jensen and Stephen proceed to aid them from above, using their combined strength against the Demons. It's not long until they come out on top, winning yet another battle for themselves.

Katie defeats the last of the Pyre Troops, and they claim the territory as their own. Colton picks up a fallen soldier's sword as he stand atop a platform, holding it up into the air with a congratulatory shout. The Rebels (as well as Jensen, Stephen, and Chad) all cheer, holding up their weapons with him.

"Tonight," Colton speaks. "We won once more against the Prince of Darkness and his group of mindless thralls! We have shown Thomas that he is no longer feared, and that whatever he throws at us will only be destroyed!"

The Rebels clamor for him, but calm down as he continues on.

"And, of course, this would not be possible without our most skilled allies. Jensen, Chad...Stephen." Colton winks at the Fairy King, earning him a playful eye roll. "I will be seeing you in the tent soon. In any case, thank you. All three of you. We will snuff out that son of a bitch, and restore order down here. Thomas will know how it feels to lose everything, he will watch as his legacy fades into dust. He will watch as we rise above him, and deliver unto him a punishment worse than death itself! Pandemonium will _burn!_  Everything in Hell will burn."

After his impassioned speech, everyone gives him one last hurrah before working to clean up the area and bury their fallen brethren. Colton jumps down from the platform and is quickly enveloped in a hug by Katie. He hugs her back, teasing her silently on showing more emotion. For calling her out, she punches his chest, not hard enough to bruise though.

Jensen and Stephen look to each other again, nodding respectfully. They're definitely not friends...but allies. Stephen has proven himself as a trusted ally since their arrival here, and he is deserving of some kind of redemption. Though Jensen can never forget or probably even forgive him for kissing Jared, maybe he can work around that...for Jared's sake.

Time passes by, and the Rebels manage to clear out most of the battfield to make camp for the night. The Dragon stays exactly where the fuck it is because no one here is bothering to even touch it after seeing what it could do. It was a chore to dispose of in the first place; Jensen is still recovering from that.

"What a day, what a day..." Chad yawns, stretching out on his mat. He puts his hands behind his head, looking up into the night. He mumbles: "What a couple of days, actually. Weeks. I think..."

"Feels like it's been longer, hasn't it?" Jensen asks, smiling.

"Well...yeah."

"Time works differently down here. The days and nights pass by so quickly; if you blink once, it'll become morning. I estimate that we've been down here for at least two months. Not Earth time, mind you."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that now." He looks to his right, spotting Jensen turning over the wedding ring on his finger with a sullen expression. He glances back up. "Hey, did I ever tell you about the time Jared and I snuck out on a midnight flight session around Edilani?"

Jensen, curiosity piqued, fixes his gaze upon Chad. In an instant, his smile returns. His mission was a success. "You two did what?"

"We flew around Edilani! Well, Jared did most of the flying, I was just hitching a ride. It was amazing. Nothing else existed in that moment. He, uh," Chad briefly snickers at the hilarity of it. "He enchanted a broom from a closet when I told him that only real Witches fly in style, so he just went for it. I wanna lie and say that I kept my composure, but I was freaking out the whole time. It was one of the craziest things I've ever done."

"And the craziest?"

Chad hums. "That's easy. Falling in love with a man-cat. I miss him."

Jensen sighs. "At least he's safe."

"Yep. I can him hear him now. 'Oi, mate, I missed you, love. Don't ever leave me again, yeah?' Hmph. Big dummy..."

Chad impression of Soren is not exactly spot on, but it makes Jensen laugh nonetheless. The two of them fall in comfortable silence, neither uttering a single word. After a while, they hear rustling coming from Colton's tent. Jensen groans, but Chad begins to chuckle, holding his hand over his mouth as Stephen comes out of the tent, hair askew without his armor; his clothes are also inside out.

The Fairy King wanders over toward them, pretending as if nothing had happened in that tent. They know better. He takes a seat by the fire that separates them all, clearing his throat.

"So, I had a talk with our most gracious leader, Colton," he starts, poking at the fire with a stick. "And he believes we can make it to Pandemonium in just a few more days."

Jensen eyes him, smirking. "Obviously. Did he tell you this before or after you stuffed his face in your crotch?"

"After--" Stephen shuts his eyes at his mistake, accidentally snapping the small stick in half. "Nevermind."

"Ha!" Chad laughs.

"Why must you two tease me on this? It's bad enough Colton won't stop bringing it up every moment we are together, alone and otherwise..."

"Maybe because you finally understand what it feels like to be chased; the prey instead of the predator." Jensen says, giving him a slight ribbing.

"Ugh. Whatever." Stephen tosses crawls over to the stick onto the flames and crawls over to his mat on his side. "Regardless of your endless taunts, that was an impressive feat today, Sir Jensen."

"Thank you."

"Yeah," Chad chimes in. "It was pretty cool. I'm curious, though. Where's the place you sent his head?"

Jensen grins.

****

Soren, hands in his pockets, kicks the severed head of a dead Dragon with a frown. Jared's family is behind him in Castle Edilani's courtyard watching while several guards surround the head with their swords drawn, carefully moving towards it.

"Well, it's quite dead, isn't it?" Soren says, looking it over. "Or perhaps it was already dead before it was dead...again."

"I don't believe I follow." Jeff speaks.

"Nothing, I'm just spouting gibberish."

Jared's stepfather hums in thought, striking his chin. "How do you suppose it got here?"

"I honestly don't know." Soren sighs.

He takes a glance at the beast's head, noticing small, very distinct scorch marks. Kinda like the marks Chad makes when he uses his ocular abilities on something. Soren smiles, literal hearts in his eyes.

"But I think I have an idea." He lowers his voice, hand over his heart. "Oh, you better be okay, mate..."

****

"You do realize that we probably frightened everyone back at the castle, right?"

Jensen waves Stephen off, settling down in his mat. "They'll get over it. It worked, didn't it?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. Get some sleep. We'll leave early, I presume."

Stephen sighs in his direction, yet relents. He and Chad begin talking to each other, but Jensen pays it no mind. He crosses his arms over his chest, turning over on his side. Jensen closes his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. All he can think about, however, is how close he is to Pandemonium.

How close he is to getting Jared back into his life.

It will be hard going if he doesn't remember him right away. Jensen is willing to do whatever it takes to make him comfortable once they return to the surface. He will give Jared space if he demands it, he'll even stay in another room until he says it's okay to be near him. All of this in case Jared _doesn't_  remember him immediately after seeing his face.

It tears Jensen apart just thinking about it.

After some time, he finally drifts off, finding himself in a strange dream.

****

Jared brushes his damp hair at the vanity near his wardrobe, smiling like a maniac. He has just returned from his bath to see a lovely gift sitting on the table. He hasn't opened it yet, but he has a feeling that he knows what's inside that tiny red box with a black bow around it. Jared soon finishes with his hair, tying it up in a messy bun. He reaches over to pet Nero, scratching him behind the ears.

The Hellhound whines happily, licking Jared's wrist. The young man snorts, getting up from his seat to get into his bed, taking the box with him. Nero jumps up on the bed, laying down next to him. Jared unwraps the box in a rush, quickly opening it. As expected, there lies a ring in the small cushions. It's a silver band seemingly made from valuable metals; Jared can almost see his reflection in it.

Thomas is very serious about this, isn't he? It makes Jared's heart swell. To feel loved by another, to feel safe, it's so surreal. He escaped a horrible situation and was saved by a man who wanted to repair the damage in his heart. Damn Jensen, and damn everything he has ever done to make him feel weak and docile. He killed his family, how could he ever forgive him for such an atrocious act!?

Thanks to Thomas, he now remembers it all. Such a kind, amazing man. With a smile, Jared slips the ring on his left ring finger. It fits perfectly.

Yet, in a split second, he sees something--

_He's standing across a man--Jensen--exchanging rings, gold. A marriage ceremony. There's another man there. He's officiating the wedding. He seems familiar. The ring Jensen puts on his finger glows briefly, and mystical words appear; he cannot see them properly. And then...Jensen looks at him with a smile._

It's all over in a flash. Jared gasps, looking around the room. Nero raises up his head in concern, but he is unable to help.

What was that? A vision of the past perhaps? It unnerved him greatly. The way Jensen looked at him in that memory...well, it didn't seem like the man that Thomas had described. But Jared scoffs, realizing that it was all a ruse and that this was _before_  Jensen showed everyone his true colors. Jared forces the memory away when he hears a firm knock on his door. He sets the small box down on the nightstand.

"Come in," he says, fixing himself to look presentable. It's probably Thomas. "Come in."

The door opens, but instead of Thomas coming in to greet him, it's Ja-Son. What an odd development. Although Jared does not turn him away, he doesn't welcome him warmly as usual. It's still quite weird to see him come to him so willingly after being nothing but cold and distant to him.

Ja-Son shuts the door--just a crack. He takes a few steps in, hands at his sides as Jared watches him carefully; the Demon seems on edge.

Nervous.

"Ja-Son..." Jared frowns. "Are you alright?"

Ja-Son flashes him a short-lived, tight lipped smile. "Yes, yes, I am alright. Just fine. I wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials."

His gaze inadvertently falls to the box on the nightstand, and there's a brief fearful look in his eyes.

"Thank you." Jared answers, grinning innocently. "I guess that means a lot coming from you."

Ja-Son nods, still not exactly smiling. There is something on his mind. "I...also wanted to apologize for being so cold towards you. I have recently been thinking a lot on my position here. Very...eye opening."

"I can imagine."

"Do I...do I have permission to speak freely?"

Jared chuckles, scratching his head. "Er...I guess so? I mean, I'm not anyone special, so you don't need to ask me if you could talk. This isn't the military."

"Right. Forgive me. I just..." Ja-Son sighs, standing straight up, looking Jared in the eye. "Are you sure this is what you want, to be with the Master forever?"

What?

"What?" The young man asks out loud.

"Your past, your memories--there is just so much more you can do. You do not have to stay here with him. I am sure Thomas will understand. You can return to your world, be with your own people. Who knows? Perhaps you will surprise a few of them on your return..."

Jared attempts to process the Demon's words. Did he just hear that correctly? He wants him...to leave Thomas? To betray him after all this time together? Absolutely not! It's out of the question. Jared's blood boils, and the back of his eyes burn hot. He flexes his hands, fighting the urge to call upon the strongest of winds to blow Ja-Son away. His forehead sweats just a little, and a small headache begins to form.

A storm is brewing, and no one wants to be on the other side when it's unleashed. Jared gets out of bed, brushing harshly past Ja-Son. He grabs the doorknob, and opens the door in full, turning back to the Demon.

"You need to leave."

Ja-Son swallows. "Jared, I want you to think clearly on this--"

"Oh, I _am_  thinking clearly."

"You just--you do not understand--!"

"I understand completely! You have hated me since I got here; you never really liked me, and now you're trying to convince me to leave Thomas? He's the _only_  one who has ever made me feel safe in this sick, disgusting universe! Thomas saved me from someone who was a danger to everything around me, he saved me from a horrible monster. I'll never forget that. He cares for me, he loves me!"

Soon, Ja-Son rushes up to him, grabbing both of his shoulders. "He does not love you, foolish Human! How can you not see that!?"

"Let me go."

As Jared says this, Ja-Son immediately releases his grip on Jared, eyes turning pitch black. He takes a step back and stands there with a blank expression as if waiting on the young man's command. Jared quickly catches on to what's happening.

He's controlling Ja-Son's mind.

He had no idea he could do such a thing until now, and there are many more things he _can_  do that have yet to be seen. Jared soon takes it all back into him, the miniscule amount of power he expelled from himself. Ja-Son comes back to him, eyes changing back into their regular color. He gapes at Jared aware that he was not in his right mind. He opens his mouth to speak, but Jared cuts him off.

"I won't leave him, Ja-Son," he says quietly. "I can't. I won't tell him about what just happened either...but if you ever say anything like that to me again, I'm gonna kill you. You'll be absolutely nothing with a snap of my fingers. Goodnight."

Ja-Son still says nothing. He fights himself on his words, thinking on what to say next. It's almost impossible to speak with him on this matter. He has officially fallen under the Master's spell. With a nod, Ja-Son leaves the room, and Jared shuts the door closed behind him.

The young man sighs, shaking slightly. He did that without even trying, without thinking about it! It's scary. But Thomas is right about one thing: everyone else is beneath him. With these powers, he can do anything. All he needs to do is dig a little deeper into himself to find the source that makes it all tick. If he can do that, then he'd be utterly limitless. Eventually, Jared yawns, stretching his arms above his head.

He's tired.

Jared shuffles back over to his bed, turning off the lights with his mind. He quickly gets under the sheets, and when his head finally hits the pillow, he's out like a light.

****

_Jared awakens to find himself in a bed that isn't his own, but in a room just as big. At first he is afraid, but then he gets up noticing a man on the other side of the room, staring out of the window with his back to him._

_"This is weird..." the other man says. "How'd I get back to Edilani? Is this a dream?"_

_"Hello?" Jared asks as he gets out of the bed slowly._

_The man jumps, clearly spooked by the presence of another person. However, he turns around, and Jared almost faints at the sight. The other man is revealed to be none other than Jensen who seems just as shocked to find him here as Jared._

_That's when Jared realizes that this is no ordinary dream. They're sharing this together; their minds have made up a brief plane of existence. This place...it's a place Jared had been to before. But he can't exactly remember. Jensen continues to stare at him in shock, and it makes Jared scared honestly._

_"Jared?" Jensen asks, taking a few steps forward. "Is it...are you really here?"_

_Jared takes some steps backwards, holding out his hand in warning. Jensen stops in his tracks, frowning; hurt._

_"Jared, what's wrong? It's me! It's Jensen! Your husband."_

_"You stay away from me..." Jared mumbles. "Murderer..."_

_"Murderer? Jared, I don't understand. What are you talking about? Do you recognize me? Don't you remember what happened?"_

_"I know everything that happened," says Jared. His voice cracks. "Everything you did. You killed my family. You're a monster."_

_Jensen has the nerve to look weakened at his words, gasping out a tiny, strangled sob. "Jared, I could never--what are you talking about!? What poison is Thomas feeding you!?"_

_Anger wells up inside of Jared again, much like how it was with Ja-Son. He purses his lips, maintaining his deep, menacing scowl at the man before him. The scene around them drastically changes as they're transported to an open field, strong winds all around. The sky has darkened, and the only source of light comes from the frequent lightning strikes to the ground._

_The lightning comes down next to Jensen, causing him to flinch. Good. Jared grins devilishly._

_"I've taken back my power from you, Jensen. You can't hurt me anymore."_

_"Hurt you?" Jensen sweats. "I never would or could hurt you, Jared, you--you know that! It's Thomas, isn't it? You must distance yourself from him. He is dangerous! Please--"_

" _Thomas loves me. Begone."_

_With a wave of his hand, Jared causes a bolt of lightning to strike down upon Jensen, banishing him from their shared dream._

****

Jensen wakes up in a cold sweat, gaping eyes searching the very area around him. It's dawn. Everyone is either just waking up or beginning to pack up their equipment to move along in the day. Stephen is among those who are awake. He looks to Jensen, seeing the distress on his face. He rushes over to him, kneeling down. The Fairy King almost says something, but he looks down into Jensen's hand. Jensen follows his gaze, discovering that he had called upon one of his many swords in his sleep.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Jensen shakes his head, willing the blade away. He groans, putting one hand up to his face in mild shock. "No...it was no nightmare. It was real. Thomas has Jared under his thumb. The bastard is two steps closer to getting what he wants..."

Realization smacks Stephen in the face, and when Chad wanders over to them to see what the issue is, he too pieces it all together. The trio look to each other, not one of them willing to say another word.

****

All is right in Tom's perfect little world at the moment. Jared is learning to harness his true powers, he has accepted his proposal, and soon enough, everything in existence--and ever universe beyond--will be his for the taking.

Er-- _theirs._  Yes. Theirs.

Tom chuckles to himself as Jared reads aloud a passage in a book he found in the library. It's about a talking bird and the extraordinary circumstances that lead up to it flying away in search of a secret forest that hides Magic beyond measure. It sounds like the kind of story Tom might have enjoyed in his previous life when everything was even better than what it was now.

He had siblings who loved him, a father who adored him, and...he had his Rose.

Tom pushes it all down as Ja-Son steps in, intruding upon their alone time. He seems terrified, but he's hiding something. One would think that since his previous failure he would learn to be better at his job. Though Tom wants nothing more than Jensen dead, he respected him as a very capable warrior. He kisses Jared, standing up to follow Ja-Son out of the room.

"Speak." He says.

"Well, Master," Ja-Son starts. "I have reports of a large battle just outside of Hythe. Something about a...large, undead Dragon? I just want to tell you that I did not authorize this, Master--"

"Oh, I know, dear Ja-Son. I did."

Ja-Son's eyebrow lifts upwards. "You...did?"

"Indeed. After your complete and utter failure, I decided that things would be better if I finally got to deploy a few troops of my own." Tom smirks, tilting his head in excitement. "Tell me, did my favorite pet decimate our unwelcome guests?"

"Master...the beast has been slain...and the Rebels are still on the move."

The color in the Devil's face drains away.

Again. It's happened again. He underestimates them _every single time._

Thomas straightens his posture before cracking his neck. He closes his eyes for a moment, processing everything his subordinate has said so far. So much anger, so much bottled up rage! Thomas finally opens his eyes making a fist. Ja-Son tenses up, believing that Tom means to strike him again. But he doesn't.

"You are dismissed from my sight." Tom says, turning away from Ja-Son.

"Master..."

"I said you are dismissed." He asserts. "Leave me."

He does not need to be told twice. Ja-Son bows politely prior to looking in the room to see Jared staring at him. The Demon takes his leave quickly, footsteps fading away. Tom inhales and exhales deeply, adjusting his cufflinks. Jared smiles at him, then turns his attention back to the book in his hands.

"I told you once, you son of a bitch," Tom sings to himself, headed back inside with Jared. "I'm the best that's ever been."

****

It's been fairly quiet since Jensen revealed everything to them.

They all have very little to say; Hell, even Chad has been uncharacteristically quiet. He's usually such a chatterbox, but now...now he's just as depressed as Jensen.

How could this have happened? The lies Thomas must have been feeding him! Jensen killing Jared's entire family? Preposterous! He'd never do something so heinous! Jared's family is his family, always and forever. Jensen couldn't even begin--the very thought alone makes him sick to his stomach! He loves them, all of them. Forever and always.

And the looks of pain and hatred in Jared's eyes--Thomas has changed him somehow. That snake. He'll be begging for mercy when they finally reach Pandemonium.

"I am sorry, old friend." Colton offers up his condolences quietly.

"Don't be," Jensen says. "He's not entirely lost to me yet. If I see him again, face to face--if I'm able to touch him--I think I can get through to him..."

Chad speaks up next. "Let's be realistic, man. I know you don't wanna believe Jared's gone, but we don't know what kind of weird mental spell the Devil has over him."

"I suppose we'll have to kill him then."

"Yeah, if he doesn't try to call Jared on us first in some sick, twisted turn of events."

Jensen sniffles, looking down. "I don't even want to think about that, Chad..."

"Sorry." The Seer mutters, stopping to put his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Hey, think about it this instead: when this is all over, you and Jared can go on a long, extended vacation anywhere in the universe...or universes. Have some wine, go dancing, nice dinner--all of that. How's that sound--"

And before Chad can finish that sentence, he's gone, vanishing from sight.

Just like that. He leaves behind nothing but a tiny puff of white smoke. Jensen's eyes widen, and he and everyone else call his name, searching around the landscape for him. As expected, Chad does not answer them. Besides that, a tingling sensation forms in the base of Jensen's skull. Someone--no, _something--_  is calling to him.

_My, my, my, what an unexpected turn of events!_

Jensen knows that voice. It's coming from the Devil himself. He growls, talking to him. The Rebels look on, confused. Though it's Katie who immediately recognizes what's happening.

"You son of a bitch! What have you done to them!? What have you done to Jared!?"

_I've only helped him see the potential within himself, Jen-Sen. You should honestly be thanking me._

The former Demon bristles at his old name.

"If you bring them both to me, I promise that you'll have a quick death."

Thomas chuckles, and it only adds to Jensen's rage.

_I plan to keep them. Both of them. One as my beloved, and the other as...well, a spectacle. Something to entertain the masses in the Pyre. A Seer. You have been busy, I see. By the way...I think I understand why you were so eager to make your wish to me a year ago. Jared has a tight ass that just sucks you in. Delicious._

In a matter of moments, Jensen's head is filled with visions and images of Jared having sex with Thomas. He can hear it as well, the moans, the grunts, the filthy words that fall from the Devil's lips. Jensen shouts, putting his hands up to his head.

"Enough!" He cries. "Enough! I'm through playing games with you! Face me right here, you coward!"

_Oh, Jen-Sen...the games have only just begun. I know that you will do everything in your power to get to Jared, even...abandoning the ones you call your friends?_

"No, that's not true! It's not!"

_You can lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to the greatest liar of them all. I will await you in Pandemonium...if you make it that far, though I have no doubt that you will. I've vastly underestimated you and your Rebel bastards before. Well, so long for now. Jared needs me._

The contact is cut off abruptly, causing Jensen to stagger on his feet. Colton tries to help him, but it's too late. He looses his balance, and sinks to the ground, horrified that yet another loved one has slipped from his grasp.

If Chad is there where he thinks he is, then God have mercy on his soul...

****

"Ugh...ngh..."

Chad groans in pain as he blinks himself away, staring up into a dark, dank ceiling. He's on his back, and it kinda hurts. The floor...it's rough, and it feels like small rocks are digging into his back and the back of his head. Chad sits up quickly, vaguely remembering the events that have just passed by.

He takes a look around in fear, noticing that it's much too cold in here. Glancing down, he sees that his shirt and sneakers gone, leaving him in just his jeans. Upon further investigation, Chad discovers that he's in some kind of medieval jail cell with only one bed, if you can call it that. It's just a long piece of cloth on a stack of hay. Jesus, he's not an animal.

Standing up, he spots a broken mirror on the wall, and bucket on the floor used for--well, he doesn't want to think on that. Chad shuffles over to the mirror, clearing off some smudges and dust that have collected on the surface. He looks at his reflection, startled to see that he has rope around his neck, like a necklace.

Blackwing Restraints, used for suppressing magical powers. Great. That must mean--

"You, Human!" Someone yells outside of the cell. "You are next. Come along."

Chad walks to the cell's bars as a Demon unlocks it. He focuses hard, attempting to incinerate the fucker. But the beams go back inside of his eyes before they even come out. The Demon laughs cruelly at him, sliding open the cell door.

"Foolish child of man," he taunts. "You cannot do me harm."

To emphasize this, the Demon grabs Chad's arm tightly, dragging him out of his cell and towards the exit. As he's lead out, Chad notices a bunch of other Demons in cells just like his. They seem frightened, resigned even. They all have a branding on a certain part of their body of a black star.

Rebels. That can only mean one thing...

Eventually, after going up a series of staircases, Chad is pulled down a long hallway with a bright light at the end of the tunnel. He swears, fighting back against the Demon, but it's all in vain. It's not long before they both enter the light. Soon, Chad hears cheering and applause from all around him. He looks about, realizing that he's in a large arena. The Demon tosses him on the ground, going back to where he came from.

Chad gives chase when he gets up, but he is prevented from leaving when a door shuts in his face. He swallows, heart racing as he turns around. Slowly, he begins walking forward into the middle of the arena, lights shining down on him. Demons are peering down at him, some booing while others marvel at his "unusual" physique.

"I'm so fucking far from Kansas right now..."

He's in the Pandemonium Pyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?? Not lol. Stay tuned for more!


	7. World War Infinity: The Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the Pandemonium Pyre, Chad fights for his life while meeting up with another friend from Jensens past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Hi, guys! Here's a new chapter. You're welcome! I loved writing from Chad's POV.

Many things have happened in Chad's short life, things he wishes he could've done a lot differently.

Like when he was sixteen. He took his father's car out on a drunken joyride, crashing it not long after driving down the road. Chad amazingly left unscathed, but almost rendered a man paralyzed from the waist down. He has never forgiven himself for that.

There are some lesser things, like pranking kids in school and dating girls that already had boyfriends, but those were harmless. Still, Chad finds himself questioning most of his life choices as he stares up at the slew of Demons in their seats in the massive colosseum. It reminds him of Jared's stint at the Dezlain Arena in Odessia...except this time he's not a spectator, he's a contestant.

And this is no ordinary game where people come out with their lives intact. This is the Pandemonium Pyre, a place where Demons go to die; a brutal arena for those who have wronged the Devil in the worst ways. He has no idea how he got here, but he's willing to bet that Satan himself is to blame for it. Fucking spectacular.

"Son of a bitch," Chad swears to Thomas, wherever he is. He quickly groans in embarrassment when he realizes who he _truly_  insulted. "Sorry, God."

There's a sense of dread surrounding this place, an aura from the past. Chad can see it all, past events; previous battles here in the Pyre. Demons slaughtering each other so they may win their own freedom. He sees a short vision of the past, of Jensen in full Demonic form. He knows it's him. Jensen uses his claws to dig into an equally large Demon's chest, tearing out his heart quickly.

The vision ends soon enough, and it makes the Seer's blood run ice cold.

He'll have to fight to stay alive in here, but even then he'd be delaying the inevitable. At least until the Rebels reach the city. No problem, right? Just hold out long enough for Jensen to rescue him. Seems easy enough, doesn't it? And yet...it also seems so impossible. With no way to accurately pinpoint the future anymore, Chad can't see his way out of this. For all he knows, he either dies in here waiting for Jensen, or he lives long enough to survive, _then_  dies afterwards.

Lose/lose situation.

It causes Chad to have a sort of breakdown, shouting up at the Demons who keep jeering, demanding that his be blood all over the Pyre. There are still traces of blood from the ones who fought before, and it leave him sick to his mortal stomach.

After some time, a large door on the other side of the arena opens up. At first, Chad believes that it's his ticket out, but he was naive to think so. From the door, out steps a big, angry Demon crawling on all fours. He's missing an eye as well as a horn. The Demon very much resembles a large lion mixed with a grizzly bear and a goat; its one eye looks to be similar to a snake's. It snarls.

That's his opponent, and they're going to fight to the death.

"Hey!" Chad yells up to whoever's listening. "Hey--that's fucking cheating! How am I supposed to fight _this!?_ "

The doors behind the beastly Demon close, sealing shut. They're both trapped in here. The spectators continue to clamour for blood, shouting at the top of their hellish lungs. It's not long until the ground rumbles, spooking Chad. A small section of the arena opens up to his far left. A weapons rack of some sort, ranging from swords and polearms to more archaic looking instruments.

"Chi-Mera!" The Demons above chant in unison. "Chi-Mera! Chi-Mera! Chi-Mera!"

A...Chi-Mera? A fucking _Chimera!?_  Holy shit! They're real!? Seems as though everything is real nowadays. Chad wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Vampires and Werewolves were also real beings, just somewhere in another universe.

A horn blows overhead, presumably signaling the start of their match. Without hesitation, the Chimera lunges at Chad at full speed. The Seer ducks out of the way in time once he regains his senses, and the beast collides with the wall behind him. The Chimera whines pitifully in pain, allowing Chad to run towards the weapon rack easily.

However, the beast recovers quickly than anticipated. It bellows aggressively, snarling in Chad's direction; he glances over his shoulder as he runs.

"Oh shit, oh shit, _ohshitohshitSHIIIT!_ "

Chad finally makes it over to the weapon rack, though he has no time to actually think on the weapon to choose.

Yet a pair of strange, fingerless gauntlets catch his eye, leather binding surrounded by tough steel that protects the forearms and knuckles. With little time to waste, Chad takes them off the rack, slipping them on in seconds. After putting the gauntlets on, Chad feels an odd sensation in his body, like the energy in his brain is being rerouted to another part of his body.

The weapons rack soon closes, going back into the arena. He has chosen his weapon (whatever the fuck it is). The Chimera comes closer and closer towards him, forcing Chad to think on his feet. In hindsight, this was a pretty shitty choice for killing something like that. He doesn't even know how they work!

Just as the monster lunges at him, Chad's life flashes before his eyes.

His mom and dad, rest their souls...

Jared and Jensen...

Soren, his sexy, Aussie boyfriend.

Chad thinks of them, of all of them. He thinks of how different things would be if there had been a different pizza guy delivering to Jared's apartment. He thinks about how proud his dad would have been if he didn't piss his life away thinking he could just slide on by.

He thinks about about he should have never driven while drunk that one time. Things would've definitely been a lot different for everyone.

Chad holds out his hands in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the Chimera, but something particularly extraordinary happens. Instead of the beast eating him alive, the gauntlets come to life, creating an electrical barrier that encompasses Chad's personal space. The Chimera collides with the barrier, and is soon flung all the way towards the other side of the arena.

The Demons watching the event gasp in shook, though it's Chad's jaw that hangs wider than everyone else's. He looks at the gauntlets, turning them over. Lightning crackles in his fingertips and his palms. So, his ocular abilities have gone down to his hands, huh? Sweet. Chad lets out a hearty chuckle, closing his fists.

"So, this must be what Thor feels like." He mutters to himself, walking forward as the Chimera starts to come to from his injuries. Chad taps the knuckles on the gauntlets together, listening to the satisfying clank of metal against metal. "Okay, freak, let's do this. You vs me. Wanna make a bet on who'll win?"

The Chimera growls viciously as if I can understand Chad taunting him. Good. That's a good tactic. Get it riled up. It'll wear down easily. Unexpectedly, the tail of the Chimera twitches violently, becoming a large snake. It looks at Chad with the Chimera, hissing in defiance.

Yup.

Totally unfair.

With no choice other than to push on, Chad sprints forward with a shout. The Chimera does the same, and the crowd around them cheers again. Though he's aware that they aren't cheering for him, Chad wants to pretend that they are. It makes being stuck down much more bearable. As they close in on each other, he remembers how Jensen interfered in the Dezlain Arena to "save" Jared from that Jason Mamoa dude (who's actually pretty cool, and now Chad's wishing he were here instead of Stephen).

Oh, how he wishes that he had a buddy in here to fight this big bastard with. But as it stands, he's alone thanks to that fucker who runs the place. Chad seriously can't wait to see the Devil die.

Finally, as they near each other, Chad sidesteps to the right at the last minute, confusing the Chimera. Quickly, he blasts it a few feet away using the gauntlets before unleashing an electrifying shockwave towards it. The Beast roars, but it again recovers in a matter of moments. It comes back at Chad twice as hard, swiping at him with its huge paw. The force combined with the weight sends him tumbling off to the side, flailing helplessly on the ground.

The crowd groans at the hit. They're not really helping the situation much. At all.

Chad pulls through, making it a point to toss out obscenities at the Demons raving for his death. He quickly rises to his feet, dusting off his already dirty jeans. The Seer winces, looking down at his chest. There's a gash there along the torso, not too deep, but still kind of painful. He'll need medical attention...if he can defeat that thing.

Or...

He gains an idea, concentrating on the power within himself. Channeling his Seer powers into his palms, he sutures the wound close, nearly burning himself to death in the process. The sting almost knocks him down on his ass again, but the pain dulls down significantly, allowing him to focus further on the fight.

"You big bully..." Chad pouts. "If my Ren were here, he'd kick your ugly, Demonic ass!"

In response to his outburst, the Chimera throws its head back with a mighty roar. Chad rolls his shoulders, squaring up for yet another reprisal. The Chimera charges at him again, but instead of fleeing, he casts out another shockwave, stunning the beast. Before it can recuperate from its dazed state, Chad moves quickly, showering it with blast after blast from the ancient gauntlets.

Each blast brings him closer to killing the Chimera, he can feel it! However, just before he can deliver the final blow, the tail (the snake) ensnares him, wrapping around him. Chad struggles in its grasp; his arms are pinned down at his sides. The Chimera rises to its feet, shaking off the pain while continuing to snarl angrily at Chad. The snake hisses, fangs peering out from its gaping maw.

"Sorry," Chad chuckles. In an impressive display of strength, he bursts out of the snakes hold, killing it in the process. The Chimera growls, staggering. "I refuse to be on the menu today."

With renewed vigor, Chad gives it all he's got. He expels his destructive power from his hands, straining at the extreme force. The Chimera thrashes about on the ground in pain until finally something happens. Chad, with all his might, uses his lightning to make the Chimera catch fire and burn to death in a fiery pillar.

He slumps down on his ass to the ground, drained. He rests his arms on his knees, watching as the beast is roasted by abnormal, blue flames. The Demon crowd up above him are deathly quiet for just a moment before they applaud him on his performance; some who do not know his name simply chant "Child Of Man, Child Of Man!" It's kind of hilarious.

"Would you look at that..." Chad laughs weakly. "You love me now, huh? Motherfuckers..."

This, of course, is all he says prior to passing out due to exhaustion.

****

Chad awakens in the dark cell again, swearing out loud once he remembers where he is and what just happened. Son of a fucking bitch. Instead of being thrown on the cold, dirty floor again, he's laying on his back on the slightly less cold and dirty "bed" in the corner. He wants to thank the Demon who put him there...while he strangles the living shit outta him. His cool, lightning gauntlets are gone too. What a bummer. Chad sighs, covering his face with both hands.

"This is a fuckin' nightmare." He says to himself, voice muffled.

"You will get used to it," a voice replies back to him.

Chad is up on his feet in an instant, looking around the room for the voice. And yeah, he's a little spooked. So what? Wouldn't you also be a little freaked out if you heard someone talking to you in the dark after just waking up? Yup. Exactly.

"Who the Hell said that?"

"Over here."

The Seer follows the voice. It's difficult to see in here, but he's certain that it's not coming from inside of the same cell he's in given how they're sort of small. Sounds like it's coming from out in the hall. Chad walks up to the bars of his cell, squinting his eyes to get a better look around. Across from his cell is another's. Inside that cell is a Demon. Quite smaller than the rest, he doesn't even seem to have big horns yet like the others. Jensen told him about Demons like this.

Younglings.

Then that means...he's still like a kid. Jesus Christ.

"Are you...a Human?" The Demon asks curiously.

Chad grips the bars, swallowing. "Yeah...I mean, I guess so. I'm not so sure anymore."

"You wear the Restraints just like us. Do you have special abilities? How did you get you here? Where do you come from? Are there more of you here?"

"Okay, slow your roll." The Seer laughs. This is the first time he's genuinely smiled since being thrown into this shitty place. "You're asking a lot of questions. Guessing you don't see a lot of Humans come through here often, huh?"

The youngling shrugs. "No, it is incredibly rare. You are the first Human I have seen. What do you call yourself?"

"Chad. You?"

"Ste-Ve of Carlson."

Wait.

Chad knows that name.

_I made a friend. Ste-Ve was his name. He was a youngling Demon, hardly into his horns._

Jensen's words echo through his mind. Chad gasps, slamming his hands on the cell's bars.

"You! It's you! _You're_  Ste-Ve, right!?"

The Demon flinches, seemingly nervous at the sudden outburst. "Yes...? I believe I just told you that."

"Jensen told me about you!"

"Wait, _you_  know of Jen-Sen, former High Demon of the 2nd Brigade?" Ste-Ve asks, intrigued. "How!?"

"He's my best friend's husband, dude!"

"You're Jared Padalecki's best friend?"

"Yeah!"

"Small world...or domain."

The two of them laugh together, both in awe at the other's existence. Chad was worried that he'd have no one and nothing while being trapped down here. Turns out he was wrong. He and Ste-Ve already share a few things in common like knowing Jensen and being wrongfully held prisoner so they can battle to the death in an unfair arena by an evil prick.

However, there's a question that needs to be answered.

"How are you alive, man?" Chad queries. "Jensen said he killed you to get out of the games."

Ste-Ve nods, expression sullen. His yellow eyes flit down to the floor. "He did. He killed me. Once you die in Hell, there is supposed to be nothing else. You are gone forever...but I woke up in my cell after our fight. The ruler of this place brought me back."

"Thomas."

"Yes. He raised me from the dead to repeat my time in the Pyre over and over again. Everytime I perish, I come back. It is my punishment for seeking the Black Star Rebellion..."

"Don't worry," Chad says in comfort. "They're coming. I was with them, Jensen too. They're on their way to Pandemonium as we speak, buddy. We're gonna cut the head off of that son of a bitch--fuck." He mutters, whispering to himself: "Sorry, God."

It's pleasing to see Ste-Ve's previous enthusiasm resurface; he grins a bright smile. "So it is true then? Satan will fall?"

Chad snorts. "Hopefully. I wanna get to him before he seduces Jared into marrying him and directing the next big Hollywood blockbuster, 'World War Infinity: The Multiverse'."

"Jared is also in Hell, and _with_  Thomas!?"

"Oh, kid, we need to catch you up on all the current events. How much time do you have?"

Ste-Ve sits down on the ground, crossing his legs. "We have nothing but time here. Go on then."

****

After getting the hang of it, this whole Pandemonium Pyre thing isn't so bad. Sure, there's the constant threat of dying a horrible, painful death or being beaten senseless until one cannot breathe, but that's besides the point. This is Chad's fourth battle, and it would be an understatement to say that he's gotten a feel for the weapons and the arena itself.

Had he known, however, that the very first weapon you choose to defend yourself with would be your _only_  weapon throughout your time in the Pyre, Chad would've picked up a sword and shield. Damn his horrible curiosity! Still, the gauntlets aren't so bad after all. He would just rather prefer swinging a weapon instead of blasting his enemies back. It's incredibly different from his blasts with his eyes. At least he can "see" where he's aiming. Sort of.

One of Chad's biggest pet peeves in this thing is how the odds are stacked against him from the start. He is _expected_  to fail and die in there to appease the crowd, but by the way things are currently going, they love him. Gaining a following within the Pyre may be a way out if he plays his cards just right.

These Demons that Chad and the other prisoners are forced to fight are more like grotesque monsters from nightmares. On more than one occasion, Chad narrowly escaped death by exploiting whatever weakness the Demon had; one such creature was blind, but had an excellent sense of hearing. It wasn't long until he figured out a sound (haha) strategy to kill the beast.

Now, he's fighting against smaller, less corpsey versions of the Dragon he and the Rebels fought against a while ago. Charging forward, Chad points his palms to the ground, shooting out lightning that blasts him off into the air. While airborne, he aims at his enemies, firing off smaller bolts. The first two connect with his intended target, but the third shot is dodged by the most vicious looking of the bunch.

Chad falls quickly back down to the arena, angry. As he falls, he continues to fire bolt after bolt at the annoying little shit, but it dodges each time, annoying the ever-loving fuck outta him. Once Chad lands, the beast lunges at him, fire spewing from its mouth. The Seer quickly deflects the flames before they can reach him. It's much harder than what Jared, Jensen, and even Stephen makes it seem.

"Child Of Man," the Demons chant. "Child Of Man! Child Of Man!"

The crowd breathes life into Chad, giving him the necessary strength to get the job done. The Dragon charges at him, snapping its disgusting maw. Chad moves to the left, swiftly kicking the creature in the face. The Dragon squeals, flying through the air. Chad chases after it, jumping up with his fist pulled back. As he reaches it, the Seer supercharges the gauntlet, and when it connects with the Dragon's face, its head explodes, showering Chad in crimson.

Again, the Demons above the arena cheer for him, clapping and roaring. Chad, now unfazed with the gruesome amount of blood covering his body, stands up tall, fighting the urge to vomit.

How much more can one man take in this Pyre?

****

"...and then he stole Jared as his memories were fading, right in front of us. Right after the battle. We weren't able to process what was happening until it was over. Now, I'm stuck in this place fighting monsters until Jensen the Demon Slayer comes to save me. Well, _us._ "

"Wow..." Ste-Ve says, wide eyed and enthralled with Chad's story. "You all have had such wonderful adventures. Fairies, Witches, Magic, ancient evils, interdimensional travel--it is all so unreal!"

"Believe me, it wasn't as awesome as I make it sound. I almost died multiple times since meeting Jared and Jensen..." Chad pauses. "But I don't think I'd turn back time though. They were the best things to happen to me."

_"Irresponsible! You could've ruined not only your own life, but another's as well! I didn't raise you to be so fucking stupid!"_

Chad shrugs away the intrusive thoughts about his father, instead opting to drum his fingertips on his legs. He's sitting on the floor in his cell, right across from Ste-Ve's. He's sharing his tale-- _their_  epic tale of life, death, rebirth, and ascension (in one form or another). It distracts them both from the horror they're subjected to every single day in this literal Hellhole.

The worst offense? There are no showers. The closest thing there is to a shower? Getting buckets full of water thrown at you by the guards of this place. Hygiene is _not_  something Thomas cares about for his prisoners. Oh, Chad can't wait to get his revenge. He's been dreaming of ripping Thomas' head from his Demonic body ever since laying down in that hovel they call a bed. It'll feel so goddamn good once he actually does it in person...maybe.

It's getting harder to hope for a way out the longer Jackles idles. Wherever he is Chad just wishes he'd get here faster before he becomes Demon chow.

"Tell me more about Jared." Ste-Ve says with a small smile. "Jensen told me bits and pieces here and there, but I would like to know more...please?"

Chad blinks, returning the smile. This is a topic he can gladly hop onto. "Um, sure! Okay. Where to start? Uh...well, he's selfless, so damn selfless. He'll give you the clothes off his back without hesitation. Very friendly too. He's able to make friends in minutes; Hell, he snatched me up quickly! I'm a somewhat perceptive person, you see. I can read people. The first time I saw Padalecki, I knew something was up with him. Didn't know if it was good or not...but something in me said he was special."

He chuckles, thinking back on they day they first met, how Jared performed a simple parlor trick by turning his hair a different color. It was still so fucking cool. It hurts being apart from him.

"And he's loyal to a fault. If a friend is in danger or in need, he's on the job quicker than anyone. Jared is _good._  He'd almost be a saint! That big ball of happiness and floppy haired sunshine is the reason I'm even in this mess, and I don't care. I love my best friend...and I miss him so much. If he were here right now I'd give him the biggest hug, and maybe even a kiss if Jensen's not around. Not really, I don't have a death wish."

Chad pauses, knitting his brows together. He stares over at Ste-Ve, reaching up to curl both hands around the bars.

"I gotta get him away from Thomas before something terrible happens."

Ste-Ve's glowing, yellow eyes display concern. "What will he do to Jared?"

"It's not what Thomas will do to Jared, it's what Jared will do to everyone while under his thumb."

****

"Oh, come the fuck on! Unfair! Unfair, you bastards! I won fair and square!"

Chad shouts this at whoever is in charge as three more Goblin-like Demons are deployed into the Pyre, each bigger than the last wave.

This is absolute _bullshit_  on the largest scale! This was supposed to be three waves, simple and easy. The difficulty is definitely ramping up now. Kinda like a video game, except there's only one life to use wisely, in which case it's not a video game...

Whatever, the situation is ass.

Chad does a half-cocked sprint towards his enemies, leapfrogging over one's head to knock it to the ground. As it's stunned, he quickly vaporizes it with the gauntlets, earning him some cheers from his dedicated "fans". This would totally be fun if Satan wasn't planning to use Chad's best friend to distort reality and fuck * _everything_ * up. There has to be a way out of this place.

Jensen's taking way too long to get here...damn him! What's the hold up!?

Soon enough, Chad wins yet another battle against the monsters in the arena. He puts his arms up in victory, listening to the damn Demons chanting his title again. It wouldn't hurt them to call him by his name, but he supposes that this is as good as it's gonna get.

He slumps down to the ground, waiting for the guards to come collect him, aka taze him into unconsciousness. These brutes have no souls, treating the prisoners like cattle. Oh, it'll feel glorious to finally break out of here.

Any day now.

Any minute.

Any second will do.

"Screw you, Ackles."

Chad huffs as he hears the doors to the side open. He doesn't bother with saying a witty yet filthy one-liner as the guards approach him, he doesn't even look up. Instead, the Seer accepts it. The shocks only last a few seconds before he's out like a light again.

****

Chad etches another small strike on the wall. Right next to the other. Eleven. Eleven strikes. Eleven victories. He doesn't know how long he's been down here for, but it feels like a whole century. Chad's features have drastically changed since being poofed into this cell. His stubble is becoming a small beard, and his hair is just a bit longer than what it was before all this.

He's looking more and more like a caveman. Soren would find sexy at first, then order him to bathe and cut all that shit off. Chad chuckles weakly at the thought. That's what keeps him sane and alive down here. Thoughts of Ren...and Jared and Jensen, talks with Ste-Ve about Earth help too. He's so curious about it. He's adorable in a strange kind of way.

Chad exhales deeply, leaning back against the wall he was drawing on. He gazes at the other side of the room, at the blank wall. The Seer focuses on the power within his mind, forcing it to manifest into his eyes. He's learned a new power recently. It's neither offensive nor defensive, but purely personal. And that power is to replay past memories, sort of like a movie. His eyes light up their familiar blue, and a beam of light shoots from them towards the wall.

Displayed on the wall are a series of moving pictures, like a projection. His memories. They're shown through his perspective, through his eyes. In this particular memory, Chad sees Jensen sneaking up on Jared as the latter reads from a book on the Royal Library in Edilani. Jensen looks to Chad, grinning and putting his finger to his lips. Chad hears himself snicker, but complies. Soon, Jensen gets close to Jared, but before he can surprise him, Jared turns around with a grin of his own, planting his lips on Jensen's.

_"How did you know?"_

_"I always know when you're near, Jack."_

The scene bleeds away into another one, one of Soren. He and Chad are dancing in the ballroom during the celebration of Stephen's coronation. Ren is so handsome, smiling happily.

_"Even as a cat, I had left feet. Excuse me if I crush yours."_

_"Consider yourself off the hook."_

The memory ends with them embracing. Chad's eyes flicker back to their normal color, and the "projection" disappears. He frowns. Seeing these memories all over again makes him even more depressed. Why can't they all be back together again drinking rich ale in the dining hall? It's so frustrating. The only thing Chad wants to do right now is curl up in a ball and wither away. It would be much better than to be eviscerated by a Demon in the arena eventually.

He can't pinpoint his own future anymore; the only things he can see are the multiple ways the universe and beyond can fall under Jared's hands. Endless possibilities. It's frightening. It's what he sees when he goes to sleep, when he shuts his eyes to rest. It never goes away. The fires, the freezing cold, the sky collapsing, planets imploding--Jared can do _that,_  and much more. He's much more dangerous now than he was a year ago.

Jared has to be separated from Thomas.

"Was that your mate, Chad?" Ste-Ve asks from his cell.

Chad shakes out of his thoughts, blinking away the stupid tears that threatened to leave his eyes. "Uh, who? What?"

"The man in your vision. Are the two of you together?"

"Yeah...yeah, we are. Is that an issue?"

Ste-Ve shakes his head. "No. We love freely down here. I assumed it was normal everywhere."

"Its complicated. I was totally into girls before him. I don't know what happened. Love, I guess? Whatever. I don't wanna talk about Soren right now. I just wanna get the fuck outta here. Break out somehow. So, here's the deal, Jared's mindwiped and there's a huge possibility that Jensen is dead. Looks like we're gonna have to save ourselves."

"This place is heavily fortified against us, not to mention that we have collars that strip us of our powers. Do you have a plan?"

The Seer scoffs, standing up to inspect his small cell. "Nope, not yet. You?"

"I would not have asked you that if _I_  had a plan to escape."

Smartass.

Chad thinks for a moment. He remembers being dragged back to his cell while slightly conscious. His captors were talking amongst themselves, and he looked around. He spotted a room; a weapons cache, filled to the brim with every instrument used up in the Pyre. Chad snaps his fingers with a grin.

"The weapons cache is a safe bet. We'll just get in, grab the weapons, free the trapped Rebels, start another rebellion, storm the city, kill Satan, save my best friend and get the Hell outta Hell. Easy."

"And how would we obtain the weapons when we have the Blackwing Restraints around our necks? The guards would slaughter us in seconds."

Chad raises his finger, and opens his mouth as if to say something in response, but he fails. Almost.

"Fuck."

This is going to be harder than he thought. He's usually not the guy to make a strategy before charging off into battle. That's Jensen's job! He just follows the orders! Ugh. This sucks. Chad grunts angrily, resting his forehead against the grimy, cold bars in his cell. This was a fuck up from start to finish. How did they all think this was _really_  gonna to end?

They're trespassing in the Devil's domain to steal back what was stolen from them in the first place. Of course he's not gonna make this easy for them! But Chad refuses to let it end like this. He won't allow himself to die, not until he's reunited with the Witch with God powers. Chad lifts his head up, looking back towards the concerned youngling. All he's ever known was Hellfire. Chad intends to change that.

"We're getting out of here one way or another. I'll think of something." He sighs through his nostrils. "I promise. In the meantime, let's talk about more mortal stuff. What else did you want to know?"

Ste-Ve's eyes light up (kinda, it's quite hard to tell with them constantly glowing) excitedly. He nods. "I, uh, I want you to tell me more of what you call 'Video Games'. Jensen spoke of it before during his time down here. Can you truly control another person to do your bidding?"

"Oh, man, you're so adorable. When all this is over, what do ya say you come back to Earth with me? I'll show you all the weirdo customs. You'll be like my son or little brother...or something. Because you're a youngling--okay, I'll shut up now because this is awkward."

Ste-Ve smiles warmly at the Human, but says nothing in return. They both sit in their dark cells in silence with nothing but their thoughts to accompany them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take Ste-Ve in when this is all over and done with. Ren would love him as if he was already part of the family, like a brother. It makes Chad think about his relationship with Ren. Could they ever go beyond this?

Could they ever...marry?

Ugh. Chad cringes at the thought. Yuck. No way. That's way too sappy and cheesy for him. They're fine just the way they are. It worked for Jared and Jensen though, but that was a special case. They were in love with each other from the start, whether they knew it or not. Chad is content with his current relationship. They don't have to rush things...though he would very much love to see his partner again.

Only time will tell.

And they have nothing but time down here.

****

It seems the game has changed. Today must be a special event of some kind because instead of fighting individually against ferocious Demons, Chad is paired up with another prisoner. Oh, and there are banners up and strange fireworks bursting all around. Must be a holiday or something.

And the prisoner accompanying Chad? Why, it's Ste-Ve of course! His weapon of choice happens to be a sword and shield. Simple enough. Practical.

"Do you have any idea what's going on today?" Chad asks, raising up his eyebrow.

Ste-Ve only shrugs in response. Very helpful. The big, dumb Demons in the crowd cheer loudly, demanding for the bloodshed to begin. Bastards. Their patience is soon rewarded when the arena doors slide open, and a hoard of rampaging beasts rush in. These monsters are unlike any Chad has seen before. They're the size of adult elephants with razor sharp teeth and heads that resemble wolves.

Every goddamn monster he's fought so far was fugly, but this takes the cake.

"What would you have me do, Sir Chad?" Ste-Ve asks, gripping his sword tight.

"You're asking _me?_ "

"Yes."

"Um...you take the ones on the...left? No--the right."

"Amazing plan." Ste-Ve says dryly.

Chad groans. "Don't get mouthy towards your elders."

"I am hundreds of years old."

"And yet, you're still a youngling. My point still stands. Go!"

Together, the Seer and the youngling Demon charge forward into battle. During their skirmish, Chad observed Ste-Ve's fighting style. He's been trained well, possibly from an older Demon. Or perhaps it's because of the countless times He's been forced into fighting; dying over and over again, he must have learned from his mistakes. His deaths have made him stronger.

Good.

Ste-Ve calls out to Chad as he brings a beast to its knees. Chad rushes to his side, frying the monster's brain in a brutal display of power. Their victory is short-lived, however, when the very last beast comes charging at them. It lunges, separating the two contestants from each other. Ste-Ve rolls out of the way while Chad uses the gauntlets to fly straight up.

The monster targets the youngling, screeching menacingly at him. It attacks him soon enough, but Ste-Ve holds up his shield in defense. It works, but it won't hold off the damn thing for long. Chad growls, coming back down to the ground to defend his new friend. He shocks the beast to garner its attention; it works. The horrific monster targets Chad, teeth at the ready.

Chad jumps up again, this time hopping on the back of the beast. He rides it as if it were a mechanical bull, making even more of a show for everyone. The damn thing attempts to throw him off, but Chad's got a good grip. The audience cheers and laughs at his actions while Ste-Ve recovers. Chad looks to him, nodding.

"Okay, now!"

With that said, the youngling sprints towards them, dropping his shield to the ground. As he gets closer to them, Chad jumps off of the monster, falling back at Ste-Ve's side. He hurls him up into the air towards the dazed beast, and in one swift movement, he lops its head clean from its own body. Ste-Ve lands back on the ground harshly, but he's mostly unharmed. Mostly. Chad quickly rushes to his aid, helping him up to his feet.

Everything becomes quiet...then suddenly everyone begins to cheer louder than ever. Chad and Ste-Ve look up into the crowd, waving and smiling like two idiots. These Demons don't really care about them. They just wanted to see a show. Well, they got one. Chad hopes it was worth it.

"We make a good team, Ste-Ve. Hey, mind if I call you 'Steve' from now on?"

"Steve..." The youngling says, testing it out. "Steve. Yes. I think I might like that."

Chad grins. "Steve it is."

As they bask in their apparent victory, Chad senses something strong, something way off course. It's strangely familiar, yet different at the same time. Looking around closely at the banners and new colors and celebrations, Chad sees that this indeed was no ordinary event. It was requested by someone. Someone with a large amount of power over this place if the horns on the banners are any indication.

Thomas. He's here, though that's not the power Chad's been sensing. He takes another look into the crowd, spotting a black VIP section above the arena. That wasn't there yesterday. Chad uses his powers to see through the thick, darkened glass. His guess was right. Thomas is here, frowning down at him, but the man sitting next to him makes Chad's eyes widen.

"Jared...?"

Jared frowns as well, as if he can hear him. Something's wrong. He's different, changed.

For the worse.

Fuck. This just got more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jared recognize him!? What happened to Jared!? Stay tuned!


	8. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's celestial backstory is revealed. Later, he and Jared take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go! The villain's tragic backstory is here!

The city looks better than ever. Pandemonium, a paradise he has built in his image. When he was first cast down into these desolate pits, there was nothing but ash and flames as high as the "sky". It was a barren, desolate wasteland that housed the worst kinds of monsters, creatures that were...rejected from their original homes.

Thomas sculpted all of this from scratch, slaving for centuries to make it as perfect as it is now. The aesthetic has changed many times now to fit with the ages of mortals; what they have built fascinates Thomas...and he wants it. He wants it all.

He wants what the mortals have, what his _Father_  has so graciously given to them. They do not deserve it, they never did. Not this _second wave_  of mortals. Undeserving snobs. They are like ants. So fragile. One little snap and their delicate lives are over. In a strange way, Thomas envies them. They strive to perfect themselves before their inevitable demise, to learn to love and be loved in return.

Love...

He denounced love some time ago, believing that it didn't exist. But it _did,_  at least for him. He has known the sweet, warm embrace of love and all that it entailed. So long ago.

"Rose..." Thomas says quietly as he looks at the city from the balcony.

Soon, he feels arms wrap around his chest. Without looking, he knows who it is.

"What was that?" Jared asks, burying his face into Tom's solid back.

"I was just thinking about someone."

"About who?"

Thomas chuckles, turning around to greet his Lightbringer. He kisses Jared; his insides feel strange when the young man blushes happily. "About someone you remind me of. That's all."

Jared bites the corner his lip. "You're such a mystery. I feel like you know everything about me...but I hardly know anything about you. I would like to--"

"My past is complicated. We don't need to talk about it."

"But I want to know you. If we're getting married, I want to know everything about you. About your story, about your family...about your 'Rose'..."

Tom's pulls back for a moment, stunned that Jared would dare say his name out loud. Tom supposes that it was _his_  fault for even whispering it out loud. Or maybe Jared took a peek into his mind. The mere thought startles him, but Thomas soon relaxes. Jared does not seem alarmed or angry. If Jared did indeed accidentally pry in his thoughts, he must have only heard the parts of his brain in which he keeps saying that name.

It's tricky. Thomas knows he has to be careful. He's playing fast and loose with Jared; this was all not apart of the original plan. It's become so much more complicated. He cannot allow this to get out of hand. No slip ups.

The Devil sighs, putting his warm hand on Jared's cheek. "There is so much to say. It could take some time. Where do I even start?"

"At the beginning," Jared mutters, leaning into his touch. "Start at the beginning."

"Alright, Jared. As you wish."

****

_In the beginning, there was nothing but darkness._

_No light, no stars, no sun until He willed it so. The man that lived in a separate plane of existence. His name was God, though I and my siblings only knew him as Father. Father was an extremely powerful man that could create and destroy with just a quick snap  of his fingers, much like you, but his power was infinite. It was just...there._

_Father created us first, his children, from nothing. We loved him unconditionally; we looked up to him, mimicking everything he did. I was his youngest, the last one to be born. He named me Lucifer, of the Morningstar. I was true to my name; I was my Father's shining star._

_My brothers had envied my relationship with Father. I provided him with music that was played throughout the very Heavens, and he adored me in a way that made my siblings' blood boil. Despite this, we were all very close to each other. My eldest brother, Michael, was in charge of all of us, and he taught us the art of Seraphim combat. You might not know of this, but I and my brothers are--were "Seraphim"._

_The Seraphim were God's first and most holy children. There were seven of us, all with our own personality and strengths. Each of us had the most gorgeous pair of wings anyone had ever seen. Mine were as black as midnight. We were perfect, and we all waited eagerly with baited breath to see what our Father could or would conjure up next. Little did we know that he would create a huge miracle and an even worse mistake._

_He slaved for six days on a grand project, on breathtaking new worlds of the physical. With his outstanding power, Father created it all, everything in existence. Alternate realities, separate dimensions, fantastical worlds full of Magic and wonder. But his greatest achievement, in his most holy eyes, was you--or people like you. Humans._

_Father made your kind, delicately placing them on the planet that was called Earth. My brothers and myself watched over Father's shoulder as he worked endlessly on those incredibly soft beings. They behaved differently, but were vastly similar to our own appearance. Father bestowed upon them knowledge and free will, allowing them to make their own choices and decisions._

_Miraculously, the Humans thrived. With their ever-expanding knowledge, they became a force to be reckoned with. There was nothing they could put their minds to. Over time, the Humans managed to build utopias for themselves across the planet with tall, intricate and unique buildings almost as high as the sky; spires that even us divine beings admired._

_Truly, they seemed to me to be the most beautiful creatures that Father ever imagined. However, unbeknownst to all of us, he had unintentionally created something darker, something that the Humans had feared. Daemons, they were called. Much more ferocious than the Demons that you see here now._

_They were mindless, vicious monsters who attacked anyone on sight. The Daemons sought to slaughter everyone in sight; men, women, and children alike. Father's Humans were not defenseless by any means, but they could not defeat the beasts on their own. They needed help, they needed reassurance. And that is when Father sent us down._

_Michael was our commander, and he lead us into the fight against the Daemons. I remember the first battle so well. We descended upon the brutes from The Golden City, swords drawn with huge grins on our faces. The Daemons did not stand a chance against us. With our combined power, we ended their pitiful existence. Father, watching from above, banished those that survived into a pit far from Heaven._

_After the battle, the Humans stood there, flabbergasted at our appearance. Before they could even begin to thank us for our help, Father summoned us back to his side in the blink of an eye. Confused, we asked our Creator why he would do such a thing, why he would rob us of praise from the Humans._

_"You can never know them," he told us. "You must never interact with them. Ever. I do not want them to be tainted."_

_At the time, I did not know what he meant. "Tainted"? Was he implying that we were not pure, that his own children would sway their hearts to become something darker? It was a mystery, but as always, we obeyed our Father. We learned not to question him as he had no reason to lie nor did he ever give any indication that he was upset with us._

_And so, we left it at that. Father continued to make Earth more habitable for the Humans, and we silently watched over them as they lead their daily lives. They were very interesting to look after. It fascinated us how determined they were, how steadfast their minds had become. Once they set on a task, they did not stop until it had been completed._

_But as time grew, my gaze wandered around from person to person to one Human in particular. His name was Michael as well, much to my brother's ire. His last name was Rosenbaum, so I had taken to nicknaming him "Rose" to avoid confusion. Now you see, Rose was spectacular in every way possible. He was a good man; a kind architect who built homes and buildings for those in need. Rose was nothing short of an Angel._

_I knew everything about him from top to bottom. I was drawn to Rose, though I did not know why in that moment. It was the very first time I had felt that way towards someone. Naturally, my brothers discovered my infatuation with the Human, and they taunted and teased me incessantly. Father had...acknowledged the growing crush, but said nothing. I knew that if I--or any of us--went against his orders, we would not like the consequences._

_Surprisingly, I did not care, and in a strange twist of fate, it was Michael who encouraged me to finally interact with Rose. There were reservations on my part for sure. I feared what Father would do if he ever found out, but in that same instance, I knew that if I idled too long, Rose would be lost to me forever...and I could not allow that to happen. So, in the night, I silently descended from my home down to Earth during a festival._

_I disguised myself as a Human, hiding my wings and shielding myself from Father's view with a cloak. I observed the Humans and their festival. It was in honor of our victory against the Daemons. There were games, sweet treats for the children, and more. I was so entranced by it all that I almost forgot why I came down in the first place._

_And then...that is when I first laid eyes on him face to face. Rose had used his hard earned coins to buy the children sweets. That act of random kindness drew me closer to him, and in no time, we were standing in front of the other. As one would expect, I was speechless. I could only stutter and fumble through my words as I stared transfixed on the most beautiful person I had ever seen. This did not bother him, however. Instead of sending me away, he smiled, and spoke._

_"Hello, sir," he said in a voice as smooth as honey. "Are you enjoying the festival?"_

_"Yes, I am. It is all very lovely. So many things to do. What are you celebrating?"_

_I knew the answer, obviously, but I wanted to hear it from his mouth. I wanted to hear Rose tell the story. Anything to get him to speak more with me. He laughed. It was the greatest thing._

_"Where have you been if you've never heard of the tale of the Warriors of Light? There were once horrid creatures that plagued this land and terrorized us, so a small group of divine soldiers came down from above in a beam of light to vanquish them. They wore shining armor, and held blades that were unfamiliar to us all. Legend says they were very beautiful. And their wings--oh, how I wish I could have witnessed them."_

_My brothers and I--we were being revered as saviors. It filled my heart with pride, and my ego inflated to many sizes. I listened to Rose's tales about the battle as if I had not been the best part of it all. He was so...animated with his words. He almost seemed excited to actually spend time with someone else. I had watched him many times from home, and he would always keep to himself, never once going out of his way to cause harm or chaos._

_We ended up talking for long hours, enjoying the festival. I gave him a false name--Thomas--and he told me his, even if I already had the knowledge of it. Rose was polite and patient with me the entire time as I stumbled over my thoughts and words. Being with him made me forget how to function, so to speak._

_As the night came to a close, I walked Rose back towards his home. He invited me inside, blushing and soft spoken. Though I declined. I had already spent too much time away from my own home. I bid him farewell with kiss on his hand, and promised him that we would meet again one day._

_When I arrived back home, Father was none the wiser. He assumed I had traveled the world and the worlds beyond, not knowing that I went against his direct orders. Behind his back, I spoke with Michael of my experience. In my absence, he thought about his role in me interacting with Rose. He told me that while he was happy that I finally found another to talk to, he also feared Father's wrath._

_Like a fool, I brushed him off. I was young, and I clearly knew what I wanted with my life. Michael agreed to keep my secret, yet also told me that if I were discovered, he would have no part in defending me. Still, I was unfazed. I just knew I would not be found out. I knew that whatever happened, nothing could tear Rose and I apart._

_And so, for many, many nights, I would travel back down from Heaven to Earth to see him, and he awaited me with open arms. I managed to woo Rose, and just like that, we were in love with each other. It wasn't long until I was brazen enough to jump to the next possible step. As I watched the Humans, I learned of their culture, of their customs. One thing I saw was marriage._

_"Of course I will," Rose said to me, all smiles. "I will marry you, but you must tell me who you really are. I need to know why you only visit me during the night."_

_I fought myself over what to say, what to do. It was happening to me all so fast! I knew I loved him, but I also loved my Father and my brothers. If I told Rose everything, I would betray my family...but I was in love. With great effort, I explained to him who I was, what I was, and where I came from. For a time, Rose was speechless. He did not say a word for the longest time. I thought he would leave me, or shun me from his reach forevermore._

_Incredibly, he accepted me. Nothing changed. We embraced, and I confessed my undying love for him once more. It was going to be challenging, but I had a plan. I would return home to gather a few things that I owned, and we would run away and elope. It all sounded so romantic back then, like something out of a love story. I constantly look back and remember how idiotic I had been._

****

"What happened when you went home, Thomas?" Jared whispers, sensing something sad approaching within the story.

Thomas sighs, looking out to the skies of Pandemonium.

****

_When I returned home to retrieve my things, I was confronted by Father. My siblings stood off to the side, watching with concern. Michael was among them. He looked away from me as Father berated me for my actions, for lying to him about my whereabouts, and for falling in love with one of his prized creations._

_I did not apologize for what I had done. Feeling courageous, I shouted back at Father for the first time in my life. I yelled at him, telling him that Rose and I were in love, that we were going to marry, and that I was going to live with him on Earth. It was not the wisest choice of words._

_The anger in Father's eyes...I cannot possibly describe it. It was unlike anything I had ever seen from him. The Heavens shook, and I was thrown to the ground. Father grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, dragging me over towards his workshop. He made me watch as he conjured a mirror that overlooked the world, that overlooked Rose. He was smiling as usual, helping people just as he always did. I knew then what he would do._

_"Father, no!"_

_"You could love him with all your might," Father said bluntly, raising his hand towards the Earth. "But he can never be yours."_

_"Father--Father, please! No! Punish me, but do not harm him!"_

_And then...and then Father did it. He destroyed his Creation, and all those who resided in it. Rose included. The world was simply lost. I watched horrified as the man I loved was taken from me by the one who created me. The anguish, the pain, it was unbearable. The shock and force from Earth's destruction was felt in Heaven itself; it rattled us all. Father let me go, and I sunk down to my knees on the floor, sobbing. He sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"The pain will pass, but now I must start over, begin anew. And you must not interfere again, my Morningstar. I am sorry."_

_I couldn't understand it. How could he do that to me? Why would he ruin my chance at true happiness? I searched my mind for answers, but I found none. When the deed was done, I sought after my brothers for reassurance of any kind, but they did not listen. They turned their backs on me for disobeying Father; Michael denied any involvement, as he said before, when I tried to tell them he encouraged me to meet with Rose._

_My heart was in pieces._

_I stood in the background for many long years as Father planned his next creation; another Earth. A test. I was cast aside by my brothers, left to myself to wallow in sadness. I grew bitter over my lost love, over the countless lives that Father destroyed in order to "teach me a lesson". The bitterness began to blossom into anger, and the anger evolved into hate._

_I hated my Father for what he had done, and I hated my brothers for tossing me away. I couldn't think rationally. Thoughts of usurpation flooded my mind. Father did not belong on the Throne of the Golden City. A new God needed to take the helm, and I was eager to take the challenge. By this time, Heaven doubled in size; Father created more siblings, brothers and sisters. I spoke with as many as I could, shifting their allegiance._

_I was planning a war with Father._

_The day came when my hate grew to be too much. I openly challenged my family, and the war began. With my own army, we cut through Father's troops. I killed anyone foolosh enough to attempt to stop me, even my own brothers. As the battle waged around us, Michael and I stood in the middle, glaring at one another. He was the last of the Originals--the last of the Seraphim--besides myself. He taught me everything I knew, and I utilized it in combat against him._

_My rage carried me far in the fight against Michael. He was skilled, but so was I. In the end, I killed him by driving my sword deep within his chest. I felt nothing when I did it, and I still feel nothing. He betrayed me. As he fell dying, I confronted my Father on the Throne._

_"What have you done, my son?" Father yelled, distraught._

_"You took everything from me," I said to him, pointing my blade at the carnage just outside his doors. "So I will take everything from you."_

_I charged at him, blade at the ready. I should have known then in my blind rage that he could not be stopped. I was easily bested. Father caused my sword to disintegrate into nothing as he lifted me up by my neck. I could do nothing to fight back, I was simply paralyzed. Was it fear, or his power? I did not know. All that I knew was that they fight--the war I waged against him--was over. His eyes stared into mine; he was crying._

_"You were my greatest creation, but also my greatest failure. I cannot allow you to harm anyone else. You must be contained. You are my Morningstar no longer. You are evil."_

_Those words were seared into my soul, and with great effort, Father casted me down into the realm of ash and flames. Hell, as it was and still is called. This realm. I thought I was alone once again, but the remaining warriors on my side of the fight were also tossed from Heaven. They were changed, however, into the beings you see around the palace today. Demons. Different from Daemons. They still retained their intelligence as well as some physical features as before, but there were more creatures down here, beings my Father rejected from Heaven and Earth both._

_I was changed as well. My wings were stripped from me; broken and shattered. No longer could I fly and travel to where I wanted to go. I was trapped forever in this realm with my fellow kinsmen. God forsake me. My only crime was loving someone who wasn't him for once. I poured all of my anger and hate into the harsh new world around me, expanding it, shaping it to my image. Pandemonium was the first city, a parallel of the Golden City in Heaven. The City of Darkness, with I as its Prince._

_With this strange new power at my disposal, I sought to make an environment where I could thrive, where I and my fallen brethren could live freely. I felt just like Father as I created life from nothing, conjuring more Demons to populate the landscape. It wasn't long until I finished my work, gazing upon my new kingdom from my Dark Throne. Everything I was...everything that I am is the opposite of what I had been under Father's rule._

_One would think that that is where it ends...but alas, there is more to this tale. As I wallowed in my exile, I sensed that something odd was beginning to take place. My instincts proved correct when, in my minds eye, I saw Father, once again creating life from thin air. He was remaking the Earth. Once more, it took him six days to make his Creation while he rested on the seventh. Grudgingly, I stared up into Earth. It was much different from the last version, and that only made my blood boil._

_How dare he insult me further by creating a false paradise with lesser lifeforms? Instead of making a plethora of Humans as he did before, he made only two. A man and a woman. Adam and Eve. They were incredibly ignorant to the world around them, walking around stark naked with the most foolish expressions on their faces. They were also placed into a garden full of trees, various new animals, and food growing from plants. Eden, it was called. It was a step down from Father's previous work._

_The rage I still harbored for Father welled up inside of me again, and so I plotted against him. I had no chance of escaping my prison, so instead of leaving physically, I created a creature of my own. I sent it up to Earth, a spoke through it directly. Adam, the idiot, was walking about the garden one morning, observing the animals and plant life. I watched him, and managed to uncover a secret; Father told them that they were free to feast upon any fruit or vegetable from the garden, save for the fruit that grew from the Tree in the very center. The Tree of Knowledge. I saw my chance, and I seized it._

_Using my charm, I approached Eve as she wandered the garden. She looked upon me with innocent eyes, and I knew I hated her. I hated them both. I spoke with her, beckoning for Eve to take a bite of the apple from the Tree. Of course, she hesitated, telling me that she would be disobeying God if she took a bite; he warned them that they would die if they ate from the Tree. It only fueled my anger towards him. That liar! I slithered by her ear, whispering softly._

_"If you eat from the Tree, not only will you become enlightened, but you will become like Father himself. Trust in me. Summon your companion, feast on the fruit."_

_Like an imbecile, she believed me. As she ran to get Adam, I snuck away into the bushes to watch. She soon returned with him, looking for her "new friend". When she could not find me, she explained to Adam that they could become like their creator; enlightened. Like the fool he was, Adam eagerly accepted the apple. They each took a bite, not knowing what would truly happen next._

_Their eyes were opened for the very first time. Adam and Eve became aware of themselves and their surroundings; one look upon each other's bodies sent them into wild embarrassment. I laughed to myself in hiding, relishing in my somewhat small victory. They attempted to cover themselves the best they could, but it was not enough. Father arrived to see them, and feeling ashamed, they hid from him._

_When questioned about their behavior, Eve tried to lie, though it was Adam who finally told the truth. Horrified and disappointed, Father sought me out. He discovered me, and for my meddling, he confined me down into Pandemonium. Permanently. I was only ever permitted to stay in this city; I could no longer roam free throughout the rest of my domain. Adam and Eve's punishment was worse, in its own right._

_They were banished from Eden with only shame and guilt on their backs. Eve was cursed with the pain of childbirth; Adam was cursed with the burden of labor, while their entire future generation was cursed with a shortened lifespan. When the first version of Earth was still around, people could live to be 500 years old. God thought there would be more beauty in death, apparently._

_Even as I sat there in my prison, I still plotted my revenge. My hate was so strong that it broke through the barrier between worlds, infecting many, many beings. The first was Cain, who killed his brother in a jealous rage. From that moment on, my influence began to rise to new highs. More Humans were born, some more willing to oppose the so called "good" than others. Over long periods of time, Father would attempt to stop me by flooding the Earth, or setting cities ablaze to weed out the so called "wicked". Old fool._

_Nevertheless, I grew more determined to see that my will matched his. My influence became a physical manifestation; it was called "The Devourer". I would have used it to take back what was rightfully mine, but "Holy Warriors" from various worlds beyond banded together and stopped my vision from ever happening. To this day, I have no idea if Father called to them to stop me, or if they somehow stumbled upon my plans._

_Still, I held on to hope that one day I would have justice. And so, my Devourer slept for many long years, feeding from the intense feelings from mortals and otherwise. It was finally unleashed again...but another stood in my way. Jensen. He killed my one hope of ever sitting upon the Golden Throne in Heaven._

****

It was a lie--the last part at least. Thomas cannot tell Jared the truth, that it was he who used his unlimited power to destroy an ancient monster that also happened to a dimension itself. It could threaten everything that he has worked towards. His memory has been wiped and replaced with false ones, but it's still a possibility (no matter how small) that he could remember it all.

It would not be a good day for Thomas.

During the story, he and Jared migrated from the balcony back to the bedroom on the bed. The latter sits crosslegged on the sheets, gently stroking the fur of the giant Hellhound next to him. He looks so angelic in this light, so pure. It makes Thomas think of his deceased brethren, how they all seemed to illuminate an otherworldly glow. Thomas used to as well...but not since his fall from grace.

"You have been through so much," says Jared. Ah, there it is again. The infamous, empathetic side of Jared Padalecki. Undoubtedly, he might be the purest being in existence. It is time to change that. "I can't even...I don't know what to say. Your father was not a good man the way you describe him. Taking your loved one away from you like that--everything. I just...I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Thomas chuckles lowly, wringing his hands together. "It was a very long time ago. The pain has dulled some."

"I wish I could have known Rose. He sounds like a sweet person."

Jared's words shock Thomas, causing him to flinch unintentionally. He really _is_  pure. It's becoming harder and harder to stay on track when he reminds him of Rose with every word that falls from his lips. Thomas feels a fluttering in his chest.

_Is this...love? After all this time...?_

Impossible.

"He would have..." Thomas mumbles, trying to piece the sentence together. He lifts his head, looking at Jared. "I am sure Rose would have liked you, Jared."

Jared grins, and it feels like time just stops altogether. There's nothing but him in this moment, and it only makes Thomas appreciate his beauty more, and Jared * _is_ * very beautiful. For a time, there is silence between them, neither saying anything towards the other. They share into each other's eyes, however, basking in their somewhat mutual affection. Soon, Jared's smile dims, and he begins to ask a question.

A question that he was not prepared to hear.

"Are you afraid of God, Thomas?" Jared asks innocently, head cocked to the side.

Unease settles in Tom's stomach.

"No," Thomas lies, scoffing lightly to cover the pained look on his face. "I am not afraid of him...but I am afraid of you."

Jared nods solemnly, seemingly understanding just what he meant by that. It's true. Thomas is deathly afraid of the immense power Jared wields, but he'll tame him. He has no other choice. Marriage is the first step. Perhaps the truth is much better as well.

Thomas stands up, looking towards Jared. "Father is not the man who deserves to sit upon that Throne. There is so much _wrong_  everywhere while he stays in his protective bubble and turns a blind eye. He does not act, and for that reason alone he is not qualified to govern the realms. I, however, would welcome the chance at sitting on the Throne in the Golden City. I would finish what I started, with you by my side."

Jared frowns. "But you can't leave Pandemonium. How could you...?" Thomas smirks at the young man, gesturing over to him. The wheels turn over in Jared's head until finally... "I can...do that?"

"There are many things you can do. Traveling across worlds is not an easy feat. Breaking open the gates of Heaven is an even harder task. But for you? Anything and everything is possible. Using our combined might, we will dethrone the tyrant, and give the universe the rightful rulers it deserves."

"Do you think we can truly defeat him?"

"I am positive that he can be killed," Thomas grins, leaning down to kiss Jared on the lips. "Now more than ever. I need you, Jared. My Lightbringer."

Thomas hides another wicked grin from the young man, planning everything in his head. Immediately after the wedding, they'll assault the Heavens first, slaughtering anyone in their way until they reach the Golden City. There, Jared will kill Father, and Thomas will take the Throne before conquering everything else. Jared Padalecki. A means to an end. A useful tool in trying times. If he's lucky, he might even get to witness Jared killing Jensen, if he still lives by that time, of course.

And then, suddenly, Thomas gains an idea. It's dark, it's twisted, but it is a lesson that needs to be learned. He's not sure who he needs to convince seeing that Jared is wholeheartedly committed to his cause. Perhaps he needs to convince himself that not everyone who worships Father is holy and good. He scans the minds of those who dwell above, marking two of them as his targets.

He pulls back from Jared, but carefully grasps his hands to bring him up to his feet. Jared smiles. It's so bright, it's nearly blinding. His brows knit together.

"What's wrong?"

"There is something I wish to show you, but only you can take us there." Thomas puts his hand on Jared's cheek, transferring the the images of a log cabin surrounded by a snowy landscape. Jared's eyes flutter as the image becomes clearer. "I need you to fully understand."

Jared looks to him, nodding obediently. It's all coming together; Jared is following his every word. Thomas feels Jared squeeze his hand gently, closing his eyes to presumably look deeper into the image. But in just one second--in the blink of an eye--the both of them are transported from their shared bedroom in the Pandemonium Palace, to the snow covered mountains on Earth.

Jared's mental powers are truly expanding. At this rate, a mere sneeze could kill millions.

Thomas looks about, clutching his chest in earnest. He's outside! He's finally free! They would have to return eventually because he has unfinished business in Hell, but for the moment he is _free!_  Jared opens his eyes soon enough, gazing about as snowflakes fall down around them in the moonlight. Though it is a beautiful sight, Thomas notices Jared beginning to shiver. With a wave of his hand, he dresses them in the appropriate clothing for such weather.

"We are here," he says, pointing at the cabin in the distance. The lights are on. "Let us press on."

Jared follows behind as they trek towards the cabin. "What will we find here?"

"You will see soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cliffhangers! Dun dun duuuuunnnn!! Don't worry, Jensen and company will be back on the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	9. You Disappoint Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jensen mulls over the loss of Jared and Chad both, Jared finally begins to open his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time, but I'm back! Sorry about that! I shortened the chapters to 11 as well because the chapter I was planning no long works within the story! Enjoy!
> 
> (Mistakes are my own!)

It's almost dawn. Or at least something resembling dawn. The complexities of Hell's atmosphere still baffles Stephen. How can there be stars in the sky if this place has no sky? But there _is_  a sky. It's all so confusing and makes very little sense, but Magic and the like doesn't make much sense either. Stephen has never truly questioned true nature of things like where Magic comes from, or why there were different races.

It was all always _there._  He just never saw the need to discuss it. But now...everything is so wrong. There are secret wars being waged, Demons running amok, and an evil offspring of the Maker attempting to become God himself. That's enough to give anyone pause, Fairy or otherwise.

In all of Stephen's years, he never imagined that something like this would happen. The world up above--all worlds now, perhaps--will never be the same. Humans were always so ignorant of the signs around them; all it took to wake them up was a literal botched Magical Apocalypse. Stephen looks back on that night with sadness. Some of his best men were killed on the battlefield, some Elves as well. They fought valiantly and with pride. They gave their lives so many could survive.

Now? It might be for naught.

Stephen glances behind him as he and the Rebels move towards their new destination. Jensen is trailing behind them. Head down, spirit broken. The Fairy King feels for his ally. They've been robbed of two good people by the Devil. Stephen doesn't even want to know what Thomas has in store for Chad. It can't be anything pleasant, not with all they've seen take place down here. It only makes him worry even more.

Soon, he feels someone touch his shoulder. He turns his head to his left, spotting Colton. The Demon gives him a small reassuring smile, one that Stephen reciprocates.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm, uh," Stephen looks back to Jensen. "I'm not the one you should be asking that to."

Colton follows his gaze, sighing. "Yes...it is very difficult for him, for the lot of us. Two people he cared about gone in a flash. Chadwick was a good man. To be stolen from our group so quickly is...strangely cruel. He brought up the morale among us. With every passing second, I find myself waiting to hear one of his hilarious stories, no matter how idiotic they may be."

"Yes," Stephen laughs. "He certainly does have a way with words. I do not envy his lover in the slightest."

"Neither do I. Stephen?"

"Yes?"

"When this is all over...if we manage to actually kill--"

"We _will._ "

Colton scoffs. "Alright. When we kill Thomas, will you leave this place immediately?"

Stephen cocks up his eyebrow with a smirk. "Why? Will you miss me so quickly?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Colton says bluntly, crossing his arms as his army continues their journey. His attitude does not shock the Fairy King. "I will miss our time together. I recognize that you have a kingdom to rule, but perhaps you can idle longer? Before you inevitably go back, of course. I have needs that must be met, as do you."

"You are...extremely insatiable."

"I am a Demon. It is who we are."

The two Rebels laugh about it for a while longer, distracting themselves from the depressing situation. Laughing on the face of certain death can be cathartic. Stephen has never done so before this. His battles were always fought with determination and with extreme focus on his enemies; he had no time or reason to laugh or belittle them. Now...well, he can cut the head off of a Demon and crack a small joke or two.

Stephen thinks about how different his life might have been before Jared's sudden arrival in Edilani. He remembers it as clear as day: Jared standing there, beautiful, radiant. The sun in Human form. So polite, so...perfect. Stephen would have done anything for him, and he still might. But times have changed. He is much happy with Jensen. _Was_  happy.

Won't be much longer to get to Pandemonium now...

****

Jared follows Thomas through the snow covered mountains, teeth chattering as the cold harsh winds whip past his face. He has no idea why they are here. Thomas just showed him the image, and that was it. He transported them to this place. It's different from Hell. There's nothing out here at all. Who could live way out in this frozen place?

"There comes a time when people must be confronted with a cold truth:" Thomas says as they slowly approach the cabin. "That things aren't always what they appear."

"I don't...I don't understand."

"You will."

A strange sentence that leaves Jared feeling slightly uneasy. In spite of this, he trusts Thomas with his life. He took him in when he was at his lowest, caring for him and loving him despite everything he's been through. Jared can't thank him enough. Jensen would have probably killed him too had he not gotten away in time.

That name...that man.

What is Jensen exactly? Is a a regular man with a vicious temper, or something far worse? Jared doesn't remember much of the details of his relationship with Jensen, but maybe that's a good thing. Why would he remember a relationship that was toxic and turbulent? Jensen is a manipulative, selfish murderer. Plain and simple.

Still...Jared feels connected to him. Why is that? It's a mystery.

It's not long until Jared and Thomas make it to the front door, both covered in snow. He taps on the wood three times, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Jared takes the time to glance around the cabin. There's a garage attached to it with a cleared out driveway, as much as it can be cleared anyway. A chopping block is off to the side with logs stacked up. The axe is protruding from the stump. Whoever lives here know how to swing that thing.

Time passes by, and just when Jared thinks no one will answer, the door opens. On the other side is a very handsome man with a huge beard and glasses. The shirt he's wearing is flannel, and looks very comfortable. The man's eyes are chocolate brown, and he's anything but scrawny. A lumberjack. Jared notices that he wears a necklace as well.

A silver cross of some sort. That symbol is familiar, but Jared's not quite sure where it's from.

Odd.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" The man asks, not opening the door fully.

"Yes," Thomas answers. "Please. Our car broke down a few miles back. We've been walking through the storm for some time now. Can you help us out in anyway?"

A voice from inside the house calls to the man. A woman.

"Joseph, is everything alright?"

Joseph calls back to the woman. "Everything is fine, Mary. Just two men stranded out here."

"Really? Send them in! Don't let them freeze to death."

The man--Joseph--holds the door open for Jared and Tom, allowing them entry into their home. It's warm in here; the fire in the fireplace burns hot, crackling. Joseph closes the door behind them, and locks it, something Jared takes an immediate notice to.

Looking about, he spots a woman in an apron in the kitchen. She too wears the same necklace as Joseph, though hers is as golden as the interior of the palace back in Hell. Jared swears that, on the inside, he knows that symbol, but he can't remember where. It's truly a mystery. The woman steps out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a sort of cloth.

"Oh," she says, batting her lashes. "We have visitors. Welcome. What brings the two of you here?"

Thomas speaks, telling lies. "My name is Nick Lucian and this is Sam. We were just on our way around the mountain to visit some friends. Unfortunately, our car broke down on the way up. We saw your lights in the distance, so here we are. Don't suppose you have a phone we can use to call for help?"

Joseph chuckles, crossing his arms. "I see. Well, that really is unfortunate. I'm sorry to report that our phone is down because of the storm, but the two of you are more than welcome to spend the night here. In the morning, we can get you some help. How's that sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Then come on in, take a seat at the table," the woman laughs. "Take off your coats. My name is Mary, and this is my husband Joseph. Would you boys like to have some dinner with us?"

Thomas nods, but Jared is the one who speaks this time. "Dinner would be great. I'm starving."

Mary and her husband invite Jared and Thomas to the table. The pair takes off their coats, placing them behind their chairs. Though these people seem particularly gracious, Jared silently questions Thomas on his decision to come here as well as the lies he's told them.

What was the need for that? Why not just tell them the truth of who they are? And then it dawns on him.

These people must not be like them. Humans most likely, just like how Jared once was. It makes sense now.

Still, their being here is an enigma.

Just who are these people?

****

With a mere flick of his wrist, Jensen sends a multitude of summoned swords to impale and decapitate his enemies. They spurt blood from their wounds, falling down to the ground one by one to the scorched earth that is Hell. He glances around, baring his teeth, blades hovering about.

He is surrounded by those goddamn Pyre Troopers. The current bane of his existence. They taunt him, twirling their weapons around, snarling, laughing. They accosted him and the group some time ago, catching them off guard. Colton and the others are fighting for their lives behind him like the warriors they are. Jensen can handle these bastards. It's no trouble at all.

"Come at me then!" Jensen shouts, grabbing a random sword from the many levitating around him. "Come at me with everything you have!"

He's pissed. More than that actually. Jensen is highly livid. Between losing the love of his life and his love's best friend to the same entity, Jensen feels lost and scared. But mostly infuriated.

Carrying that emotion forward, he wastes no time doing what needs to be done. He cuts down each foe one after the other in a bloody symphony of death. Jensen is surgical in the heat of battle, ridding enemies of their limbs with expert precision. The ones that survive are quickly incinerated by the Fae Magic glowing through his veins.

All except one Pyre Trooper is left alive. He's on the ground with one horn missing, clutching the stump where his arm used to be. Jensen kneels down to him, hand on the other horn.

"I will destroy every last one of you until I finally get to Thomas." Jensen growls. "And it will feel so fucking spectacular along the way. I was just like you once, blindly obeying the one who gave orders to me. I used to think there was divine purpose behind it all, but there isn't! It's all savagery and barbarity! There is no divine goal Thomas wants to work for! Just death and despair! I'm sorry, _brother,_  but you've chosen the wrong side."

With a thought, Jensen causes a small blade to stab the Pyre Trooper in the abdomen, slicing upwards until his intestines and other organs flow out onto the outside. He dies in Jensen's arms who viciously tosses him aside. With the battle won, Colton, Stephen, and Katie come up behind him, keeping a good distance between them.

He turns around, covered head to toe in the blood of those he slaughtered in the heat of battle.

"I...I must look a fright, huh?"

Stephen sniffles, clearing his throat. "Just about." He walks slowly towards him. "Jensen, let me help you--"

"No." Jensen mutters, backing away with his hand raised. "No--no, I...I need to be alone right now."

"No one wants to be alone, Jen-Sen." Katie breathes, sympathetic eyes softening.

"I do. Right now. Excuse me."

Jensen walks away from the battlefield and his friends, shuffling through the barren wasteland to parts unknown. He has no idea where he's going right now, but he just needs to get away from there.

Eventually, he falls to his knees, sobbing at the unfairness of it all. Jensen sinks his fingers into the dirt below, crying tears that soak the soil. He looks up into the sky, bottom lip quivering in earnest.

He prays.

"I've never once actively prayed to you," Jensen says. "Because you were my enemy. But Jared is innocent. You have the power to stop this before it gets further out of hand. Your spawn will corrupt him until he becomes your enemy, too. Return him to me so we can all leave this place in peace. Please..."

Jensen waits and waits, but nothing happens. No lightning strikes, no heavenly light that shines, no divine voice from above to tell him everything is alright.

There's nothing, and it only enrages him further.

"Please! Answer me!" Jensen pounds at the ground, causing it to jerk and quake with each hit. "Give them back, give them back, give them back to me!"

Again, there is nothing for Jensen, and he is left alone to wallow in his sorrows.

"Jared, I failed you. I'm so sorry..."

****

Jared laughs as Thomas tells another outrageous lie to their most gracious hosts here in the warm cabin. He relays a fable about he and Jared working in an office where Thomas fumbled with a female co-worker and ended up with glitter in his hair for nearly two days.

The married couple falls for it unsurprisingly, and laughs heartily behind their meal. Jared's learned a lot about this people. Mary has been upfront about her inability to not bear children, and Joseph confessed to them that he's unable to help much in that department. They've willingly shared this information with huge smiles on their faces.

Everything is perfect...and yet...Thomas keeps staring at their strange necklaces with a malice that Jared's never seen before.

"A firm believer in Christ?" Thomas asks, partaking in his soup.

Mary smiles, touching her necklace before reaching over to grab her husband's hand. "Oh, very much. That's how I met Joseph. A sermon in church."

"The lesson was a lovely one," Joseph says. "It was about never giving in to the temptation of the Devil, and following the light of Christ to find true happiness. And I did, we both did. We shunned the Devil, and we're living our lives happily in the eyes of our Lord."

Thomas hums somewhat dismissively, swallowing another spoonful of his soup. "That so? Well, I'm not one for religion. It separates us, but it also helps us see the true nature of people. If you believe in God, then surely you believe that Hell is real, yes?"

"Heaven is real," Mary smiles. "And we intend on going there to see our maker when we die."

"What's that saying? 'Never meet your idols'? I won't deny that perhaps God exists," Thomas starts, finishing his meal. "However, I've seen a strange many things in life that have shaken my faith in our...hmm... _heavenly_  father."

Jared watches the exchange with quiet eyes darting back and forth between the couple and his all powerful lover. It's an awkward conversation that soon ends with Joseph chuckling, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He stands with a small smiles, collecting the dishes.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Lucian. I hope you find him and accept him into your heart soon enough. It's getting late. Mary, can you escort our guests to the second bedroom?"

And that's the end of that conversation. Mary nods, standing up with her husband to lead them further into the cabin. Jared and Thomas rise out of their seats, taking their coats with them as she guides the pair to the guest bedroom. It's nothing special, no grand bed that spans across the room, no connected bathroom, no balcony.

Just two plain beds on opposite sides of the room.

It's quaint, and Jared finds it comfortable. Homey. He gets a sudden flash then. Another vision of his past.

_Jensen shoveling popcorn into his mouth as the two of them watch a movie on the bed, huddled up together with a talking cat. Jared laughs at a joke Jensen struggles with, and tosses popcorn at his face before getting a kiss as punishment._

The vision ends, leaving Jared dizzy with a profound sense of loss and confusion. Why does this keep happening? Why is he getting visions of his time with Jensen? He hates him! He murdered his family, so why!? Why is he seeing this happy side of him!?

"Oh, is he okay?" Mary asks in concern.

Thomas laughs, comforting Jared. "Yes, he's fine. He just gets these spells from time to time. Nothing to stress over. Thank you for allowing us to stay. We'll try to get some rest."

"It's not a problem. Good night."

In time, Mary takes her leave, shutting the door closed behind her. With her gone, Thomas captures Jared's lips with his own out of the blue, causing Jared moan slightly into his embrace. He doesn't know what brought this on, and he doesn't know if he even cares. He pulls back from Thomas regrettably, blinking away the uncertainty.

"Why--?"

"You had another memory of him, didn't you?" Thomas asks, mild paranoia in his eyes. "What did you see? Don't let your mind play tricks on you."

Him meaning Jensen, obviously.

Jared licks his lips as he scratches the back of his hand unconsciously. "Why are you lying, Thomas?"

"What?" Thomas chuckles. "What--what are you talking about?"

"I mean...why are you lying to these people?" Jared clarifies. Thomas relaxes, and sighs in what seems to be relief. "You brought us here for a reason. We aren't meeting anyone on this mountain. And the way they talked about God--do they not know who he truly is? Who * _ou_  truly are--?"

Thomas sighs, grabbing Jared's shoulders. "All will be revealed soon enough, my Lightbringer. Patience. The truth will come into view  _very_  soon, beloved. Have faith in me."

"I do. I do have faith in you."

Thomas kisses Jared again, separating from him until he's at the bed on the other side. "Then get some rest."

Jared nods, solemnly knowing that Tom is not telling him everything about the situation. He wanders over to his bed, taking off his shoes and his hoodie until he's in his t-shirt and jeans. Jared slips into the bed, wishing his fiance a good night's rest. Thomas echoes the sentiment, and the lights shut off on their own accord.

Even as the moments pass and silence falls between them, Jared finds that he cannot sleep. Too many thoughts run through his mind. Who are these people? Why did Thomas bring them here? Why is he lying to them? Will God punish him for stepping out of the bounds of the pit he banished him to?  
So many trifling thoughts, but the one that sticks out the most is, of course, Jensen.

Jared has no clue as to where he is, but one can guess that he's looking for him so he can capture him once again. If Jensen had it his way, he'd see to it that Jared would be chained away for his entertainment only.

He despises Jensen.

But then again...he's not so sure. Tonight, he's been feeling _off_  about certain memories. The ones of Jensen being warm and kind are vastly different from the ones of him savagely murdering his entire family. They feel almost--dare he even say it--artificial.

But that's impossible, right? Thomas would never intentionally lie to him, would he?

No. He loves him, he wants to marry him, and they'll take down his father's brutal regime and lead humanity to a new age of enlightenment. Everyone will know that their "God" is a heartless monster.

In a flash, Jared receives another vision, yet it's not from the past this time. It's a memory, and it is a memory that does not belong to him, but to another.

_"I've never once actively prayed to you, because you were my enemy. But Jared is innocent."_

Jared gasps in the dark, seeing images of Jensen on his knees, begging and pleading.

_"Please! Answer me! Give them back, give them back, give them back to me! Jared, I failed you. I'm so sorry..."_

Hot tears run down Jared's face as he stares up at the ceiling of the cabin, clutching the sheets below him. He's paralyzed, petrified, and scared to death. His memories are clashing with each other, causing him to question what's real, and what's false.

Is Thomas...using him?

****

"The finish line is ahead of us..." says Colton grimly as he sketches a map of Pandemonium in the dirt.

The Rebels are around him, listening intently at their leader's words. They're nearing Pandemonium. They're so close that Stephen can practically feel victory. It will all be over soon. Jensen will kill Thomas, they'll be reunited with Jared and Chad again, and they'll all retire back to the Fairy Kingdom for a grand feast.

It's what Stephen so desperately wishes, but he knows that road won't be easy. Stephen is aware that there is a strong possibility that Jared's memories might not return to him...and that he'll lay waste to everyone who opposes him and Thomas. But Stephen holds onto hope as Colton continues explaining the plan.

"The gates are warded against all manner of attacks. Guards are posted throughout the entire city. We can slip in through the ruins under the city undetected and begin our assault. There will be casualties on both sides of the coin, but I believe we can push them all back just in time for Jensen to get into the palace to confront Thomas. Stephen, you'll provide support for him while Katie and I make our way to the Pandemonium Pyre to free Chadwick and the captured rebels. We must succeed in this; there is only one shot at victory. Thomas is powerful, and with Jared he has the power of a God. Any questions?"

No one says a word, all determined to see it through. However, after a long pause, Jensen speaks out, back turned to them all while he gazes upon the setting sun.

"You expect me to kill Jared if I cannot get through to him, don't you?"

Colton quickly stands. "Old friend--"

"Don't." Jensen snaps, turning around with a fierce glare. "Don't try to placate me with sentiments. Assuming that Jared has already fallen completely under Thomas's spell, he will attack me on sight, and I will be forced to fight him. I know this...but I cannot bring myself to kill him. I would rather take my own life than do that. You cannot ask of me to...to battle the one I love most dearly."

Colton walks by the Demons who are committed to his cause to get to Jensen, reaching behind his pants to retrieve something. He presents it to Jensen. It's a sword hilt, but not just any random sword hilt.

It is a special blade only by his father. Its name is Hellreaver. Jensen recognizes the unique design and the family insignia engraved around the hilt. His eyes widen at the sight, and he takes it from Colton who explains how it came to be here.

"I had visited your family home long ago in search of supplies for my men; swords, shields, anything that could help. That is when I came upon that. I held onto it just in case. Sentiment, one might guess."

Colton finishes that speech with a playful, exaggerated sigh, teasing Jensen on his previous statement. It does not fall on deaf ears, though, as Jensen points the hilt away from Colton. With a thought, he _activates_  the weapon, causing a glowing red blade to materialize from the previously empty hilt. Hellreaver is a lovely sight to behold after all this time. He can feel the dark energy flowing through him.

It's sickening in a way, tempting him with promises of unlimited access to the plethora of powers he once possessed. Hellreaver whispers to him as if sentient, but Jensen forces it to obey him instead, and the red glow changes to a golden one, becoming an odd, fiery blade before Jensen causes it to dissipate altogether. Fae Magic runs into the sword now, as well as a small amount of Demonic energy. He hooks Hellreaver to his belt, satisfied.

"I appreciate this," Jensen musters out. "I had nothing to remember my family by. Now I do. Thank you."

Colton nods. "Of course. Jensen, please listen to me. I know you are in a difficult position. You don't want it to be you, and I am sorry about that, but it _has to be_  you and only you to face Jared if he has been pulled into Thomas's dark caress. If you hope to put a stop to Satan's nefarious plans, you _must_  confront them both."

"I'm afraid. I don't know what's in store once we get to Pandemonium. We might fail."

"There is always that chance, but we might also succeed."

Jensen scoffs, running a hand down his face. "Did you know I prayed to Him in all my years of existence?"

"You mean...?" Colton looks up dramatically, earning him a small laugh from Jensen.

"Yes. _Him._  I prayed for Him to return Jared and Chad to us so we could all return home peacefully."

"Then you three would have to answer to the world leaders on Earth after the battle against The Devourer," Stephen interjects, hand on his rapier. He smirks. "And I believe that is a headache for another time. Now, can we get back to planning for the siege? I'm quite eager to battle the bastard who stole my Prince."

A few of the Rebels laugh at Stephen's quip, to which Jensen just rolls his eyes. In time, he rejoins them, taking part in the planning of taking Pandemonium away from Thomas. Without Pandemonium and Jared, he will have nothing; he'll be vulnerable.

And then Jensen will deliver the final strike and save his beloved.

It'll work. It has to...because if it doesn't, everyone will suffer.

****

The cabin is quiet, and the two guests are sound asleep, or so Mary thinks. She checks the time as she waits at the dinner table, certain that the drugs have taken affect by now. Those two look strong and hardy, and are clearly made of money. She and Joseph will have to take extra measures in covering their tracks.

Eventually, Joseph comes in from the cold, quickly shedding off his coat and heavy boots. Mary rises from her seat to greet him, taking note of the confusion in her husband's eyes.

"Well?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "It's not where that Lucian fellow said it was. Not even tire marks."

"That's imposdible. They couldn't have gotten up here on foot, and they couldn't have appeared out of thin air."

"I know. It's strange. Are they out?"

"Like lights," Mary confirms. "I checked in not long ago. I put enough in their soup to take down two elephants. How odd that they'd stumble upon us all the way out here. Perhaps it was God's will after all."

"Of course it was. I'll prep the basement for the operations. You call Laz and tell him we have two new ones." Joseph hugs his wife, kissing her cheek. "God will be pleased."

"Amen. Get to it."

Joseph sets out on his own, heading down into the basement as Mary prepares to call their contact. She's not excited with what she has to do after that, though. She never is. Many others have slept in the bedroom that the two stranger are sleeping in, and they are all now buried a few yards out in the back, forgotten, lost by others.

Mary goes to the phone on the wall to call their contact; she wonders about how the lies to their guests about it being inoperable will affect her mortal soul. They would undoubtedly go to Heaven for this, right? That's what Joseph told her when they first started doing this. It's to help people, a necessary evil. All will be well, she tells herself as she starts to dial Laz's private number.

However, just as she begins to dial it, Mary is intercepted by the man who introduced himself as Lucian. He steps out of the dark shadows, taking the phone from her and crushing it with one squeeze. Horrified, she stumbles back only to find herself completely paralyzed on the floor, staring up at the scary individual. She tries moving her body, but nothing happens. Her lips are sealed shut by an otherworldly force, and he looks to Lucian in terror as he bends down with a sickening smile.

"Mary, Mary, Mary..." he hums. "This isn't good at all. I see punishment is in order. Up we go."

Mary can only scream internally as she's hoisted up and put into a dining chair, still bound by forces she can't possibly comprehend. The man named Lucian disappears from sight and out of Mary's view, causing her eyes to dart back and forth across all corners of the house that she can see. She hears strange sounds in the basement soon, frightening sounds.

The roars of a primal beast echoes throughout the cabin as Joseph screams below. She can hear the equipment thrashing around; steel surgical instruments hitting the cold, concrete floor down in the lower levels. Joseph's screams chill Mary's blood to ice. These are shrill shrieks that she has never before heard, and as soon as they start, they come to a quick, abrupt stop, terrifying her even more.

Moments later, Jared awakens from a nightmare, forehead slicked with sweat. His wild eyes scan the dark room, swiftly turning his attention to the bed he saw Thomas in before laying down. He's not there, and it alarms him.

The nightmare Jared just experienced felt real, almost as if he were there physically as well. He slows his breathing, willing himself to get it together. He attempts to close his eyes, but all he sees is him stuck in that strange plane of existence again, then falling out of a black cloud into the arms of an unknown individual. Jared can't remember much...but he knows that he felt safe in that person's grasp.

In good time, Jared sits up, suddenly catching a whiff of something burning.

What in the world?

He glances around the room, turning on the light to see that there are deep, lingering scorch marks on the headboard of the bed. On the wood, there is an etching of a face.

Jensen's.

Jared swallows. No matter where he goes, or what he does, Jensen will never leave his mind. If he has been put through so much hell by a person he hated...then why would he still feel as though there is a connection to him?

Before Jared can ponder on it further, the door opens, and in steps Thomas, grinning brightly upon seeing Jared. He is pleasant to look at. However, the fresh bloodstains that cover his light gray casual sweater fill Jared's heart with dread. What's more, just as Thomas tries to speak, he notices Jensen's likeness burned into the headboard.

"You've been dreaming of Jensen again..." It's not a question, nor did it sound like one.

"It was only a nightmare." Jared says, not exactly lying, but not telling the complete truth as well. "He just so happened to be in it."

Thomas scans his face for several silent moments, finally flashing him a small smile. "Well, alright. We shall talk more of this at a later date, yeah? For now, I need you to come with me. I have a surprise for you."

"Where are the owners of this place?"

"That's the surprise."

Jared grips the bedspread tight, fighting against himself on whether or not to obey. Up until this point, Jared had never questioned Thomas's decisions, and he had never considered the possibility that what Thomas had been doing was absolutely _wrong._  His eyes are opening, and he doesn't like what he's seeing.

But who else can he turn to? He has no one because of Jensen. Or so Thomas claims. He once told him that he restored his true memories, yet Jared feels no connection to them. The images of Jensen brutalizing his family are disturbing, and yet, they feel...hollow.

In spite of all this, Jared decides to obey Thomas, and rises out of the bed. The Devil holds out his hand, beckoning for Jared to join him. And that's when Jared sees it. Thomas's true face.

It's beautiful, angelic, ethereal. But then it morphs into something horrific. A beast with blood red eyes and sharp teeth. The sight is enough to scare Jared, yet he doesn't outright react. He doesn't want to tip Thomas off. Instead of shrieking, he clenches his jaw, biting down on the gasp he so desperately wants to release. He swallows down the obvious danger, and accepts Tom's hand knowing full well that he shouldn't.

Thomas guides Jared out of the room, shivering at the sudden chill in the air. It's much darker than before he fell asleep; all the lights are off. It's not until Thomas leads Jared downstairs and into the kitchen that he finally realizes what's happening.

He finds Mary and Joseph sitting together facing them, clearly unable to move a single muscle in their bodies. Mary seems shaken up, but it's Joseph who has taken quite the beating. From what Jared can see by the swaying kitchen light danging from above, Joseph's face is scarred from three deep, distinct claw marks. His right eye seems to be missing, literally ripped from the socket. Joseph's flannel shirt has been torn open, exposing his mangled chest.

The sight causes Jared to finally gasp, putting a hand over his mouth in fear.

This is what Thomas is. This is what Thomas has always been capable of...and much, much more.

"Surprise, my dear." Thomas grins, presenting Jared with his work.

Jared, instead of being happy, displays his horror outright, tearing away from him. "What is this? What have you done to them?"

"Don't worry, they are perfectly fine. Mostly. Joseph is a tad under the weather at the moment. He had a nasty spill in the basement. Tell my dear Jared what you have down there, Joseph."

"Surgical tools." Joseph blurts out, seeming incredibly surprised at himself after saying it.

Jared recognizes that look in his eye. It's the very same look Ja-Son had when Jared seized control over his mind. He looks to Thomas. "What did you do to them?"

Thomas retains that wolfish grin. It's unsettling. "I compelled them to tell me the undisputed truth, and so they shall. This is my present to you, Jared. I want you to see firsthand what the humans do in my _Father's_  most holy name. Joseph, where were you not too long ago?"

"Outside," the man admits. "Looking for your broken down car."

"I see. Why?"

"So I could try to move it and destory it."

Joseph's confession takes Jared aback, frowning in disbelief. He feels his palms sweating in anticipation, mind working overtime to understand just what is being said.

"Why destory it, Joseph?" Thomas asks.

"To erase any evidence of you two being here."

"It's a shame we did not travel here by car, then. Mary, what did you do to our delicious dinner?"

She attempts to resist by clamping her mouth shut, but Thomas's power is too great, and the truth comes out of her in an instant. "I put heavy doses of sedatives in your food to keep the two of you down."

It's a sentence that leaves Jared pale in the face. Erasing evidence of them being here? Drugging them? What's wrong with these two? Along with fear, Jared begins feeling an overwhelming sense of _rage_  and betrayal. These people have been so inviting towards them; so warm and open.

"Why...?" Jared mutters out weakly.

Thomas sneers. "Tell him."

"Because we kill people and sell their organs to those who truly need them." Joseph sobs, unable to lie. "We take from the healthy so that the sick my feel whole once again. We are doing God's work."

" _God's work!_ " Thomas mocks, stepping over towards Joseph, grasping his chin tightly. "You kill and harvest from people all in my Father's name like the barbarians I always knew you were! This second wave was a mistake on his part! How could he create such flawed, disgusting creatures? There is nothing noble in your quest, you pathetic stain on the universe. He has not blessed you, and never will!" Thomas glances back at Jared with a wild and manic look in his eyes. "This is why I brought you here, Jared! To show you that those who worship my Father are murderers and savages, and preach nothing but love and harmony only to stab you in the back at a moment's notice. They say that I am the villain in this story? I beg to differ. God must die, and we will start our quest by taking down the worst of his followers."

This is insane.

It's the most frightening he's ever seen Thomas. No more are soft smiles, pleasant stories, soulful eyes full of love and adoration. That's all gone from Thomas's face. There's only uncontrolled and unparalleled anger and mania. Jared could go on and on about how he's scared of what Thomas has become, or what he's always been, but he would never find the accurate words to describe what he's seeing.

He looks to Mary and Joseph, confused and paralyzed by both fear and Thomas's dark hold on them. They're disgusting, horrible people who have done despicable things, but they should be held accountable for their crimes.

"Don't kill them..." Jared whispers.

Thomas turns his deadly gaze to him them, frowning. "What?"

"Don't kill them." Jared repeats. "They can...they can pay for their crimes in prison, can't they? Have them admit to the things they've done and give up the names of their accomplices. Right? There doesn't have to be--"

"These people have killed others in cold blood. They kill in God's name. They do not deserve to live, Jared, don't you see? When we wrest control from my Father, we will have to eliminate all of his followers. They are all dangerous."

"Not everyone--"

"Yes, _everyone_!" Thomas shouts, causing the cabin to quake under his thunderous voice. "All of them! They have all turned their backs on me because of Father! Cowards! Have they any idea of the atrocities that He has committed? They do not! Slaughtering billions of humans that predated them, and for what? Because I dared to love one of his precious creations!? Inconceivable! Come to me, Jared."

"No..."

"No? I said come here now!"

"No! Stop!"

Thomas seizes Jared, standing right behind him. He forces Jared to lift up his arm, stretching out his hand towards the panicking couple. Jared sobs, knowing what Thomas wants him to do next.

"Focus your energy," Thomas chuckles darkly. "And set fire to their souls. Make them nonexistent. Make it so they were never even here; they would have done the same to us. Go on, beloved!"

Jared shakes his head as warm tears stream down his cheeks. He's rooted to the spot. "I can't..."

"Sure you can! You have the power, you have the ability to make it so! Their souls do not deserve a place in my realm. Destroy them! Erase them from existence altogether!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"I won't!" Jared yells, whipping around to glare defiantly at Thomas.

Thomas is shocked to hear Jared raise his voice at him, yet not as shocked as Jared is. It goes silent for a long period of time, just the two of them stating at one another in disbelief. Jared swallows nervously, glancing away from Thomas to quickly focus on a random tile on the floor.

Ultimately, when Thomas speaks, his heartbeat races, and he can't take hearing the utter dismay in his voice.

"You disappointment me, Jared. I see now that it will take more convincing to get you to see the bigger picture. If you will not destroy their meaningless existence, fine, I will just do it myself."

Before Jared even realizes it, Thomas sets the cabin ablaze. Flames shoot up upon the walls, surrounding them all in pillars of raging fire. Mary and Joseph sit still, eyes darting every which way as they struggle under Thomas's hold.

Jared stares into his face and sees nothing but a monster wearing a human's face. His expression is cold and lifeless; menacing still.

"You will take us home. Right now."

What else can he do? The answer is anything and everything, yet in the presence of the literal Devil, Jared is afraid. He's horrified beyond belief that this man he thought he loved is nothing but the grotesque beast the people he hates make him out to be.

And so, because Jared fears what might happen if he does not comply, obeys Thomas's wish, and whisks them away from the smoldering cabin before they too could be consumed by the flames. The last thing Jared sees before they are taken back is Mary and Joseph looking to each other, accepting their fate. They believed they would be going to Heaven for their deed, but it's now possible that he'd be seeing them shortly.

Once back in Thomas's palace, Jared storms off, ignoring him as he calls after Jared.

This is all wrong. He shouldn't be here. He should be with his people, but his family is gone. He saw with his own eyes...or maybe he saw what someone wanted him to see...?

What's real?

What is the truth, and what is fantasy?

Jared doesn't know anymore.

He just wants to be alone.

****

It's much later now.

Jared has barricaded himself in the library, shutting Thomas out with his ever expanding powers. Nero is with him, napping at his feet as he reads history on various topics about various different worlds. There is a land of Fairies that Jared feels a strange attachment to. Edilani. The name us familiar, though he brushes it off as a distant memory. If it were truly important, he'd remember it.

"Jared, open this door." Thomas calls from the hallway. "I need to talk to you."

Jared pointedly ignores him, turning the page of the book to read more of Dark Elves. However, Thomas persists, knocking fiercely on the large doors that separate them from each other.

"Jared! I will not leave this spot until you answer me!"

"Go away!" He shouts, frustrated.

"Not until you let me in and listen to what I have to say..."

This could end in a variety of different ways, all culminating in another argument and possibly major destruction. Yet, against his better judgement, Jared gets up from his seat, unwittingly disturbing the Hellhound from his rest. Jared trudges over towards the door, but stops short of opening it. He stares at the handle, biting his lip, conflicted. Jared leans his shoulder against the door, head touching the metal and stone.

"You murdered them," Jared mutters. "You left them to burn to death."

On the other side, he hears Thomas sighing. "I did. I am sorry, Jared. Perhaps I should have listened to you, but I just had to show you what Father's influence does to people. That couple killed so many people, and had we not intervened, more would have died. I do not want to exterminate the entire Human race, Jared. Only those who blindly follow orders from a murderous tyrant. They will carry out his horrible will, reading verses from an old book of lies, hating and killing people who are different. Different like you. But you are good. You are so good, sweetheart. Can't you see? We are perfect together. The firm, brutal King and his powerful moral compass at his side. You will help me, set me up on the right path when I stray. Just leave the hard decisions to me from now on. I will not force you to. I shouldn't have back in the cabin, and for that I am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Jared knows he shouldn't.

Jared knows he should walk away back to his book.

Jared knows he should ask Thomas about the memories that seem real, and the memories that are beginning to feel more and more manufactured.

Jared knows that he's inviting trouble.

But he opens the door anyway, and is greeted by Thomas looking like a kicked puppy. Jared suppresses the urge to roll his eyes and slam the door in his face. Before he can do that, though, Thomas steps in, hands behind his back as if hiding something. He presents his hands, showing nothing at all until he snaps his fingers, causing a bouquet of roses to hover in the air in front of Jared.

Though not forgetting about the horrors from earlier, Jared merely smirks and accepts the peace offering, taking the roses.

"They're beautiful."

"Roses for a rose." Thomas responds, stroking Jared's cheek.

The sentiment puts Jared off, remembering that Thomas's name for his former love was Rose. It doesn't feel right, but again, Jared says nothing more on it. After seeing Thomas's true face, Jared is cautious.

"Thank you." He smiles.

Thomas takes Jared's left hand, kissing the knuckles while gazing into his eyes. "I really am sorry about what happened earlier. I was out of line. I should not have asked you to make such a difficult decision. It was cruel of me. Allow me to make it up for you."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A few things...though I really want you to see the Pyre."

Sounds ominous.

****

They arrive at the Pyre in time with Jared draped over Thomas's arm like a hot date. They're both dressed up for an occasion that Thomas promised would be astonishing to watch. Jared's never been to the Pandemonium Pyre before, but by the look on Thomas's face, it seems to be one of his favorite pastimes.

The two of them soon make it to a luxurious VIP box high above the Pyre where comfortable seats and refreshments wait for them. Ja-Son accompanies them, standing off to the side. He and Jared share a brief look that says more than it should before Thomas leads Jared to his seat. Thomas sits down next to him as they watch the event play out.

There are people fighting below in a gladiator-style arena, but they're not fighting each other, oh no. They're fighting massive beasts that Jared's never seen before! Or at least he _thinks_  he's never seen them before. The lines are have been blurring lately. There are two fighters below; one a small demon with a sword and shield and another that looks to be human. Jared can't exactly see his face, though, but he's all the more curious about this certain spectacle.

"Welcome to the Pandemonium Pyre." Thomas grins.

"Why are they fighting those creatures?" Jared asks.

"For my amusement." he answers grimly. "Each of the current contestants have, in some way, upset the natural order of things. There is a rebellion brewing down here. They think to storm my palace and kill me, freeing Hell from 'the tyrant'. Ha! Such a fruitless mission. Those who fight are members of The Black Star Rebellion. Not a clever name, might I add. I've been trying to snuff them all out, but they yet remain a thorn in my side."

"Do you know of the ones who lead them?" Jared questions, staring down at the intense battle below with a stoic expression. He hopes that by looking this way, he'll seem as indifferent and deadly as many make him out to be.

Thomas takes a quick glance at him, then goes back to watching the fight, replying with a definitive: "No."

Jared is aware of the lies now. Thomas was too subdued by the question, and took longer than necessary to answer. He knows who leads the Rebels in battle, and for all his might and power, even he can't do a single damn thing to stop them.

Regardless, Jared just hums in responsive, swiftly looking up to exchange a small, nonverbal conversation with Ja-Son before gazing back down to the arena below.

The fighters are locked in combat; the human looking one gives orders to the Demon, and they work in tandem to defeat the ugly monster. Jared crosses his legs, trying not to seem so excited by intensity of it all. It's definitely interesting to watch. The human uses what looks to be elemental gauntlets of some kind in combat. That is pretty cool.

The contestants smile and wave as the crowd cheers for them. Thomas is less than impressed, and even snarls in deep hatred. He must not be a fan of contestants winning against those monsters.

Suddenly, Jared looks down at the human who instantly turns around to look him dead in the eye. Jared recognizes this man's face.

"Jared...?" He hears him say from all the way down there.

Jared frowns then, and instantly receives another vision from his past.

_A man grinning with all his might as Jared and Jensen are married. He's proud, immensely happy that they're doing this. After the reception, they share a dance together. Friends. Best buddies._

Yet that's not all Jared remembers him from. That man was also a victim of Jensen's massacre. It's possible that his soul had become trapped in here, but Jared reaches out with his powers, and he discovers that the man in the Pyre is still living; his heart beats.

"Jared!" The man calls, waving his arms desperately. "Jared, it's me! Jared, please!"

As the man carries on with trying to get a reaction out of Jared, Thomas raises up his hand in command. Two large Demons come out of the doors in the colosseum, and immediately rush over to the man and his Demon companion with charcoal colored sticks that send electric shocks through both individuals bodies. In no time, they're dragged away from the arena, and back to wherever they were being held.

That man...he knew his name, he knew him from before he woke up here! Jared has to find him. He clears his throat, standing up almost instantly after the colosseum doors close.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Have Ja-Son assist you, then." Thomas suggests. "He can guide you."

Jared panics. No time. "No--no, that's okay! I can manage. Thank you anyway."

Jared exits the VIP section, shutting the door closed on his way out. He looks both ways in the hallway. There's no one stationed out here, but there will be guards roaming around. If possible, he could compel them to look the other way. It's much easier than the deadly alternative which is turning their brains to mush.

Weighing his options, Jared decides to wing it, quickly rushing away from Thomas and towards the place he thinks that guy might be held. As he wanders the Pyre, Jared comes into contact with Demons who guard the area, bowing to him and nodding their heads respectively. Perhaps this might be a cakewalk after all. Having no knowledge of the area, however, Jared decides to do some investigating.

He looks for clues in the environment; signs, documentation, hushed whispers from guards, anything until he finally learns the location of the prisoner cells. It's not hard to access them either, whispering a command in the Demon's ear to get him to step aside.

All too soon, Jared is down in the lower levels of the Pyre, walking along the torch-lit path that leads to the cells. He finally enters the area, glancing around at the beaten, bruised, and tortured Demons in their cells. They look angry and defeated, stepping up to the bars of their cells to have a better look at him. They all seem to have a branding of a black star somewhere on their bodies, further confirming Thomas's story about the Rebels.

Despite his heart breaking for all of them, Jared is on a mission. A personal mission. He slowly walks by each cell, and every Demon he walks by looks to him in both hope and bewilderment.

In due time, Jared eventually makes his way to the cell he's been looking for. He takes a peek inside the man's cell, watching him come to from the brutal shock he endured not too long ago. The man groans, cracking open his eyes until they're suddenly staring at each other; one surprised, the searching for answers. The man scrambles to his feet, rushing quickly towards Jared until he's gripping the bars for dear life. He looks a little worse for wear, but he seems to be surviving.

With a crooked smile, the man sobs. His eyes water helplessly. "Jared. My Jayman. Oh fuck, am I so happy to fucking see you. Please--please tell me you remember me! Please tell me you know who I am!"

Jared licks his lips, shaking his head solemnly. "I don't...I don't remember your name...but I've seen your face before. I thought you died."

The man scrunches up his face. "Died? What? No! I'm right here, aren't I? Listen to me. My name is Chad Michael Murray, and I'm your best friend. We need to leave now, because Thomas is dangerous and he's just using you to get what he wants!"

Jared quivers, putting his hands over Chad's. He closes his eyes, sensing his thoughts, his soul.

He's telling the truth.

Opening his eyes, Jared finally decides on his next plan, and comes to the realization that there is a singular enemy against him after all, just not the one he was told about.

"Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger!!! Oooooh! Stay tuned!


	10. 99 Bottles Of Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is finally reunited with Chad who begins helping him piece together certain events; Jensen and the Rebellion close in on Pandemonium as Jared recruits an unlikely ally for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, and so quickly, too! It's the least I owe you guys for making you wait so long! Thank you all for being patient! The next chapter is the finale, and the one after that is the epilogue! Can't wait! Enjoy!

"What do you wanna know?"

Jared is here in the dungeons of the Pandemonium Pyre in the presence of a man who introduced himself as Chad.

A man who claims to have known him before Thomas inserted himself in his life.

This man--the one who calls him "best friend--has a desperate aura to him. There's a sense of urgency in his words, and his appearance...

He looks comparatively trashed in contrast to the clean cut young man from the most recent vision. Wow. How long has he been down here? Days? Weeks? _Months?_  It has Jared thinking about just how long he's been here as well. Thomas once told him time advances differently here than up above. Perhaps he didn't lie about everything after all.

The thought of him makes Jared's blood boil until he remembers that he's nearby and that they don't have much time left.

"Why are you here?" Jared asks, anxious. "What has happened? Please, I need to know!"

"Okay, okay!" Chad takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering around the room while he forces himself to focus. "Uhhhhh--okay! After the battle against The Devourer, you were taken from us just like that. We watched it happen, but we couldn't help you. We were literally knocked on our asses."

Jared frowns, shaking his head. "The Devourer? What is that--?"

Another vision.

_A dark cloud spreading, infecting, spewing out monstrous creatures that attack indiscriminately. He remembers flying through the dimension itself, fighting the puppets it formed to battle him. The monster wore faces of people he loved._

Jared blinks, gasping out in slight pain. A headache. He groans, leaning against the bars of Chad's cell.

"Heh. Nevermind. I remember now..."

Chad offers comfort, reaching out to stroke Jared's hair. It causes the two of them to smile at one another. Jared knows his memories are complicated, and that all will return to him when the time's right, but that time is _now,_  and he's feeling more than a little impatient. The fate of everything depends on him overcoming what's being thrown at him.

"I have to ask this..." Jared starts, voice small. He sniffles, looking Chad in the eye. "Because my memories are fractured, and I've been questioning so much lately that I'm unsure on what's real, and what's not. But...did Jensen really murder my family?"

Chad is taken aback by the question, and visibly cringes at it. Silence persists between them until, ultimately, Chad composes himself, wearing the softest smile in existence.

"Jensen would never--and I mean _never_ \--do something so horrible to them or you. He loves them, they love him back. They see him as their own. And they're alive and well, patiently waiting for you to come back to them. They're safe, Jared."

It's a revelation that doesn't truly surprise him, yet Jared is relieved by the answer. He exhales happily, crying for himself, for his mother he hardly remembers, and for Jensen.

Jensen.

He's innocent. He never so much as raised a hand against Jared's family. And that only means one thing now.

Thomas is a liar, and he's out to control him. The entire time he's been down here, Thomas has been trying to manipulate him into using his still unknown abilities for all the wrong purposes. He's been steadily trying to steer him towards the path of darkness; his story about his Father could be false, or it could be entirely manufactured like most of the memories in his head, but one thing remains certain: He wants Jared to throw open the Gates of Heaven to overthrow his Father.

And that's something Jared will not do. He stops being Thomas's little puppet today.

However, he needs to be smart about this. Thomas is cunning, secretive, manipulative. A good plan never hurt anyone.

Chad snickers, fingers tangled in Jared's brown locks. "Nice hair. Did you cut it shorter?"

"Just a little," he responds with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. You look amazing. You always do. Nice makeover. At least Thomas is good for one thing."

"I was a fool," Jared mutters. "Thomas told me he loved me, and I believed that."

"The Devil loves no one," Chad supplies. "But Jensen loves you. So much."

"Jensen. Is he here?"

Chad nods, smiling. "Yup. I was with him before Thomas put me here. We were on our way to come get you back."

"Thomas put you in here?"

"Sure did, that bastard! One minute, I was cheering Jensen up, and the next I found myself in this stupid cell. The Devil forced me to fight those damn monsters for I don't know how long." Chad looks beyond Jared's shoulder then, grinning. "Good thing I had great company."

Jared follows his gaze to see that little Demon from earlier listening to their conversation, staring in wonder at Jared.

"You are him!" The Demon squeals. "You are Jared!"

Jared smiles, waving at the imprisoned fighter. "Yeah. I'm Jared. Hello. What's you're name?"

"Ste-Ve, your Excellency, though I also answer to the name Steve now thanks to Chad." Steve looks on at Jared in admiration, dark eyes lighting up. "I have heard so much about you from Chad and Jensen both."

Jared frowns. "Jensen, too? He told you about me? When?"

"Oh, goodness. It was so long ago. He was imprisoned here for...well, for loving you."

_Jared tried to hold it together as his Demon husband was forced to go back to Hell, leaving him and his cat all alone in their living room._

The vision comes as a surprise, but it helps Jared understand more about the man Thomas said was a psychopathic murderer. All false.

"Thomas subjected him to the Pyre. He made him fight 6,666 Demons in order to make one wish. Thomas granted his wish, and he was returned to you on Earth. When Jensen opened up, all he could talk about was how fast he had to get back to you, and how much he truly loved you. Whatever lies Thomas has put in your head, you must get rid of them. Stop his plans."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" Jared asks.

"You are." says Chad, drawing Jared's attention back to him. "I've seen it. You don't need him, he needs _you,_  Jared. Don't let him take you over. You're strong. You took down an ancient evil that _he_  birthed, the embodiment of everything bad; you destroyed it at the cost of your memories! Maybe it was his plan all along..."

_Jared reached into himself, saying yes to the destructive power that could help him save the universe and beyond. He destroyed The Devourer from the inside out, eliminating its power from existence altogether. He woke up sometime later in Jensen's arms, and that's when it happened; memories fading, Ja-Son took him to Hell._

Jared remembers.

He remembers fighting The Devourer.

He remembers the fight in the city with the three armies united against one mutual enemy.

He remembers saying goodbye to Jensen before going up into the sky to face the evil that threatened their lives.

And...he remembers the words spoken to him by an old man; a prophecy about the Lightbringer.

Jared doesn't remember it all--not everything--but he remembers enough to know that he's been on the wrong side of the fight for a while. Ja-Son tried to warn him, but Jared brushed him off with threats of a painful death. Jared feels used and humiliated now knowing all the sensual activities he performed with Thomas in the guise of it all being an act of love. He betrayed the sanctity of his and Jensen's marriage, and it weighs heavily on his conscious.

"Being in your presence now, I still can't pinpoint an accurate future," Chad states. "But a miniscule amount of outcomes are getting brighter with only a few hiccups here and there. I need you to know that, no matter what, you're good. Even after your memories were taken from you, I can see that you've been nothing but good and innocent. Thomas wants to change that. We won't give him a chance."

"I know what I have to do." Jared nods, resting his hand over Chad's again. "I think I have a plan."

"Oh, do please enlighten me, and while you're at it, can you please let me outta here? I would really like to smash Thomas's fucking face in for doing this to me."

"I need a little more of time--"

"Jared, dear?"

The sudden arrival of another person in the dungeon is enough to fill Jared's heart with absolute despair and terror. He jumps, turning towards the only entrance and exit to see Thomas. He stands there, staring at Jared with a blank expression. The light from the staircase casts a dark, foreboding shadow on the concrete. Ja-Son stands behind him, inspecting the dungeon as if he's never been here.

And perhaps he hasn't.

Still, Thomas's presence here causes Jared to prepare for a fight. He balls up his fist at his side as Thomas begins to slowly stalk towards him, hands firmly at his sides. He fears the worst.

"Jared, what are you doing down here?" Thomas coos, smiling while he touches Jared's cheek. "I thought you had to use the restroom?"

"I got lost." Jared's own lie comes easily enough. "So many stairwells and paths. Sorry. I should have asked for help."

"That's fine, my love. No harm done. Was I..." Thomas looks to Chad who glares defiantly back at him. "Interrupting something? Do you know this man?"

Jared glances back at Chad coldly. "No. I've never seen him before in my life."

It's a ruse, one that Chad quickly catches up on.

Thomas grins as if he's won a game of his own design. "Right then. Are you ready to go? I just remembered that we had other matters to attend to."

"Yes. I'm through here. Let's go."

_"I'll find a way to get you out of here."_

It's a Telepathic message that Jared sends to Chad who accepts it wholeheartedly. He doesn't let Thomas in on the fact, turning his head to the side to smile freely. However, Thomas stops short of escorting Jared out himself.

"Ja-Son, take Jared back to the palace. I have something that needs to be done here."

Without a word, Ja-Son nods, and he begins escorting Jared back to the staircase. Jared glances back at Chad with a purposefully unreadable expression. There is a plan, just one that hasn't been thought of yet. There are so many ways this could end, most of them involving a lot of bloodshed. There won't be any peaceful negotiations here, no tranquil resolutions.

Soon, Jared and Ja-Son leave the dungeon. Thomas takes a moment to look around at all the cells, grinning in glee at their miserable states. He feels proud of himself; giddy that this was all his doing. Members of a resistance being brought to justice, dying while fighting his creations in his personalized colosseum. It's perfect.

"Hear me, and listen well, fools!" Thomas chuckles darkly, spreading his arms out in emphasis. "You all will not be winning this so called 'war' against me! Every last one of you are merely specks of dust--simply beneath me, nothing more. Meaningless, replaceable irritations whose sole purpose * _now_ * is to provide nothing but amusement for my eyes. Your Rebellion will be quashed, your leaders silenced forever, and your brothers in arms will fall."

"You're not beating us, you piece of shit." Chad snarls. "Because we have something you don't."

Thomas sneers, squinting his eyes. "And what is that, Child of Man? Hope?"

"Now why the hell would you think I'd say some lame, pathetic thing like that?" Chad smirks, pressing his face against the bars of his cell. "I was gonna say that we have a pissed off ex-Demon on our team who's oh so eager to cut that ridiculously smug head of yours clean off, and trust me, he's closer than you think, _Thomas._  Long live the Rebellion!"

"Long live the Rebellion!" The other Rebels chant, spirits uplifted. "Long live the Rebellion! Long live the Rebellion! Long live the Rebellion!"

Thomas, flustered and frustrated about Chad's hold over the other prisoners, shouts angrily. He viciously kills several members, causing their bodies to explode from within. Red torrents of blood pool down the walls of their cells and down onto the floor, flowing out of their cages altogether. Their blood pools beneath Thomas's feet where he steps forward until he's face to face with Chad, albeit separated by the grimy bars of his cell.

Thomas's eyes darken, and his grin turns sinister.

"I see. Perhaps a public execution is in order instead. After tonight's glorious wedding, of course." He sighs. "And you will be the first to fall. I must remind those that dwell here that I will not allow resistance in this realm to persist. I will have everything that is owed me, and Jared will be by my side at my beck and call."

"He may have weird God powers, but he's not your fucking lap dog!"

"Oh, but he is, dear Chadwick. He is _my_  lap dog, and if I told him you were my enemy and commanded him to terminate you, he would do so without a second thought. I have him exactly where I want him."

Chad says nothing, knowing so much more that Thomas doesn't. Just in case, he closes off his mind, putting up a solid wall to block intruders from penetrating his thoughts. A technique he learned from that old Seer Elf that communicated with him before. Callon, he thinks his name was.

Chad hasn't heard from him in a long time. He hopes that he's okay.

"You'll lose." Chad spits. "Because Jensen is gonna fuck you up so bad."

Thomas scoffs. "He is welcome to try. And if I do somehow waver, you will not live long enough to see it. Farewell, Chad. It was a pleasure meeting my beloved's ex best friend. Don't worry, though, I will fetch someone to have this mess all cleaned up. Wouldn't want you to be...uncomfortable during your last moments here. Goodbye."

In a matter of seconds, Thomas walks away, wet footsteps echoing around in the dungeon. He leaves them all down their, slamming and locking the door closed behind him.

Chad lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in, looking across from him towards Steve's cell. Thankfully, he too was safe from Thomas's wrath, remaining relatively unharmed by the Devil's sudden attack on them. He looks to be shaken up a bit over it. Chad doesn't blame him. For all his douchiness, Thomas is very intimidating. He radiates power unheard of.

But Jared more so than him.

Being near Jared is like being next to a nuclear reactor plant ×1,000,000. He's way off the charts. Chad is still amazed that so much power exists within one body.

He's just happy to have his friend back, or at least a portion of him. Jared's memories are returning, and while that pleases Chad, it's not enough. He needs all of them now! If he sees Jensen--maybe even kisses him--that could be the spark that ignites the fuse. Everything's riding on this, and he's so fucking tired of thinking it and saying it, but it's true!

The stakes have truly never been higher.

"So, Jared's on our side now?" Steve questions from his cell.

"It definitely seems that way." Chad answers. "He has a plan, so we should just sit tight for a bit."

"What is his plan?"

"I have no idea," he groans, leaning against the wall. "But he's crafty. He'll figure something out. He's still the same quick thinking powerhouse I befriended. I have a feeling we're busting outta here in a bit, though."

"Why would you think that?"

Chad grins as the visions of the future play out in his mind. The endings are different as usual, but the paths to get there are the same. There's always a huge battle, a fateful showdown, and a sacrifice, all starting with a sudden, abrupt jailbreak.

Though the _sacrifice_  differs in each scenario, Chad is unbothered by it as long as the end result is the same.

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

****

The interior of Castle Edilani feels more silent and empty than ever this evening.

There are no gut bursting laughs, nor are there jokes being casually tosses out left and right regardless of topic. These are the things Soren misses the most as he walks the desolate halls of the castle he's spent most of his years as a feline.

It seemed so much bigger back them, spires stretching all the way to the clouds, scrapping the very sky itself. Now it just feels as small and cramped as Jared's apartment back on Earth. Yet that building is gone now, lost to the destruction that The Devourer had wrought. Soren ponders on what the people of Earth have to think about the battle that was fought there. So many magical creatures locked in combat, flying about, flailing swords, slinging spells.

Soren had to chuckle when he thinks of his own role in the battle. He was a _dragon,_  and that was pretty epic. Sucked that he couldn't change back into a human until after they left on account of being naked and everything.

He looks back on that night, remembering Chad being the most enthusiastic among them all. He laughed in the face of death; he was no afraid to die protecting the ones who mattered the most. That's why Soren likes him so much. He's selfless, just like Prince Jared.

"Not fair leaving me like that, mate..." Soren mumbles to himself, staring out a window in the hall.

"Soren?"

He turns to his left, spotting Sharon a little ways down the hall from him. Soren smiles, raising up his hand in a wave. She takes that as an invitation, and soon joins him in staring out at the Edilanian Sea.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful this place is." Sharon sighs, picking at her fingers nervously.

Soren notices her tick, grabbing her hand so that it's intertwined with his. He looks out, too, smiling. "I don't think you ever will. I haven't, and I've been here for a long time."

"Must've been nice."

"Eh, more or less. Chased some mice, got some free food, few snuggles--wasn't the most entertaining life, but it kept me from losing it completely."

Sharon hums, squeezing Soren's hand. "Well, I'm glad you decided to become one with our family."

"I'm glad, too."

For a time, there's silence between them. Nothing but the soft, gentle waves outside and the distant echo of footsteps across the halls. Finally, Sharon speaks again in a tone so soft and delicate.

"I'm scared they won't come back, and that my baby is lost forever to whatever dark beasts linger down there in that desolate pit. I've been trying to stay strong, but as time passes by, my thoughts--I don't want to lose my son!"

Soren glances at her, hugging her close when she starts to bawl. "You can't think like that. You just _can't._  They will be back soon, I know it. Have faith. Jensen will bring him back to us. Everyone will be safe. Even that knucklehead Chad. God knows nothing can keep that one down."

Soren is rewarded with a laugh from Sharon, making him feel just a little bit better about the situation. It's been nearly 4 months since Jensen, Chad, and King Stephen plunged into the dark depths of Hell. However, depending on the flow of time there, more or less time has passed for them. Soren has no idea how it all works down there, so he's in the dark.

What he does know, though, is that they're all going through a wild ride if that large, rotted dragon head was any consolation. It's been burned to prevent it from reanimating. None of them know if that's possible, but they all wanted to just make sure it didn't get the chance.

In time, Sharon separates from Soren, drying her teary eyes. She fixes herself up, clearing her throat.

"Sorry about that. I just had to vent."

"It's fine." Soren says. "No need to explain yourself. You've all been holding it in. It's best to let it out when you need to."

Sharon can't help but to smile. "You're one of the best things to happen to this family. Come on, let's see the others."

She holds her hand out to Soren in wait. He grasps it without a second thought, and she leads him away to where the rest of Jared's family is; the dining hall.

On the inside, it's obvious that they're all nervous and anxious, but yet, on the outside, they celebrate Jared's life. Not as if he were dead, but as if he were sitting beside them having a grand feast.

With or without his memories, Jared is truly loved.

And it makes Soren smile.

****

There are a million and one thoughts spiraling through Jared's mind at the moment, all dueling one another. One says to run, another to hide, and several more tell him to destroy it all right now, no delays.

But Jared ignores them all save for one. He latches onto that thought like it's a rope that will instantly pull him up to safety. He builds his entire plan on it and around it, seeing it as an easy yet equally risky win, not just for him, but for every party involved except the most dangerous.

Jared looks down at Thomas on one knee, grasping his hand, glancing up into his eyes with the sweetest grins. He just asked him a question, and it's not hard to respond.

"Of course tonight," Jared replies. "Tonight would be perfect! A midnight wedding!"

Thomas grins, standing up. "You mean it? You would like that?"

"I'd love it! And what would we do right after?"

"Well, I already have something planned out for the masses. I will not lie--it is brutal. It will be a public execution for all of the Rebels in the Pyre at the moment. If that is something you are not comfortable with--"

"No," Jared interrupts. "A public execution is just fine. But I was thinking that, maybe after the event, we can actually begin the attack on your Father's domain. I'm ready to help you break the Gates of Heaven down."

Thomas's eyebrows shoot upwards hilariously. His mouth hangs ajar, and he has to catch himself. "What--are you absolutely serious? Right after our wedding? So soon?"

Jared chuckles, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck. "I want our honeymoon to start with something...mmm exciting. Wouldn't you agree? I want everyone to see just how powerful _we_  really are. A ruthless display of our strength sounds like a great time to me."

Jared is lying through his sparkling white teeth, and he can't stop. He mustn't if he wishes for his plan to work. It's all slowly coming together in his mind. The ending is incomplete, and there is no Plan B in case this fails because there is only one shot at absolute victory.

Everyone knows what will happen if Thomas has his way, but Jared's determined to stop him. And to do that, he needs to be sneaky. No upfront skirmishes, no direct threats. Yet when it happens, Jared wants Thomas to be fully aware that everything is being taken from him; he wants this son of a bitch to feel powerless and hopeless.

It's the least he deserves for lying and manipulating him for so long.

Thomas hums, kissing Jared on the mouth. It's sickening now. "What has gotten into you?"

"Let's just say I finally saw the light," Jared smirks. "And I'm ready to carry out my duties."

Thomas laughs, pulling away from Jared to clasp his hands together, grinning to the ceiling. "Splendid! This is absolute good news! I will make everything perfect. I can have the decorations ready in no time, have suits tailored for us--fashion is just another weapon in our infinite arsenal. Oh, Jared! You make my heart swell."

"As do you, Tom." Jared lies. "As do you. I need to get ready for you, and you need to prepare for our grand wedding."

"You are right! I must be off. I love you, my darling."

"I love you, too, dear."

The boldest, strongest lie.

And Thomas believes him.

Eventually, Thomas departs from Jared's bedchambers, traipsing off to prepare for their upcoming nuptials. Jared lets out a long sigh, going over to look at his vanity. He sits down in front of it, tossing everything off of the surface until it's completely blank.

He needs to focus.

Jared strains, staring at himself in the mirror until his reflection ripples, and the mirror becomes a black void. He exhales, picking apart every vision of his past that he's had so far, displaying them in the mirror as if viewing a movie at high speed. He tears them all down, then reconstructs them and compares the inconsistencies.

There are quite a lot of them.

Plenty of lies, half-truths, hidden agendas, and secrets that have been dangled in front of him like bait on a string.

Jared has had enough. He's already fallen for Thomas's lies, but now he has awakened and he doesn't plan on closing his eyes again.

Instantly after scrying through his memories in the mirror, Jared hears three knocks on his bedroom door. He quietly allows them access, turning around to see Ja-Son stepping across the frame. He closes the door, standing up straight with his hands behind his back as Jared looks upon him.

He's dressed in a darker shade of armor now, and his sword rests in its sheath on his back. Ja-Son stares at Jared, and Jared stares at Ja-Son, neither wanting to speak right away. Jared stands up, but keeps his distance from Ja-Son. Nero looks on from the bed with curious eyes, wiser than any beast Jared has seen. Ja-Son steps forward, bowing his head.

"Congratulations on your wedding," he muses. "May it be everything you hope for."

Jared shakes his head. "You know as well as I do that I'm not planning on getting married tonight. It could be that I'm still married."

"You still are," Jason confirms. "To the one Thomas branded a traitor."

Another thing Thomas has kept hidden. Jared clenches his jaw tightly, idly wondering about his lack of wedding ring. "Jensen loved me."

It isn't a question, and it will never be a question again.

"He still does. Which was a feat considering he loved no one but himself, not even the whores in his harem. He gave up everything---his heritage, his position, his likeness..." Ja-Son walks towards Jared until they're only a few feet apart. He smirks. "For you. He signed away his life for a Mortal--the strongest of Demons in this realm dropped everything he held dear for a Half-Witch, Half-Fairy bastard. Hmph. Life definitely is strange."

Chad and Ja-Son's version of Jensen is vastly different from Thomas's monstrous rendition. Every action, every step, every movement that Thomas said Jensen made has been false and widely manufactured. Again and again, without fail. He convinced Jared that Jensen was an unstable, jealous monster, but the only monster in this entire equation has been Thomas.

Even as Jared continues to pluck out the memories, he finds most of them jumbled up, misplaced, relocated to some other nonsensical, tiny fragment of his psyche. It's all Thomas's fault.

Jared knits his brows together in rage, staring at Ja-Son who has been nothing but loyal to Thomas this whole time. Well, except for that _one_  time.

"I need your help. I want to take Thomas down." Jared states. "Perminately."

Ja-Son grins proudly, kneeling down in front of Jared as if he served him personally. He bows his head yet again, grin still in place. "I have waited for these words from you for so long. Tell me what you want done, and I will do it to the best of my abilities."

"Go back to the Pandemonium Pyre, free Chad and those trapped prisoners. Discreetly, of course."

"Is that all, sir?"

"No..." Jared bends down until he's leveled with Ja-Son, placing his hand on Ja-Son's cheek until he lifts up his head; they see each other eye to eye. "When you're done, go find Jensen and the Rebels. He's here somewhere. When you see him, tell him I said...no, nevermind. Tell him nothing. Just hurry. I'll stall Thomas for as long as I can."

Ja-Son stands again, followed by Jared. He curls up his fist, putting it over his heart in a sort of salute. "I will try my best."

"Your best needs to be perfect."

"Understood." Ja-Son marches away, eager to begin his quest. Before he can open the door, he looks over his shoulder, addressing Jared once more. "And Jared?"

"Yes?" Jared replies.

"I was wrong about you...and I apologize for taking you to this place. I should have declined."

"You were just following orders. And he would have killed you for defying him."

"Perhaps, but that is no longer an excuse. I knew what was right and what was wrong then just as I know what is right and wrong now. Still, I hope you can accept my apology."

"We'll see."

Ja-Son only nods in understanding and quickly exits the room, running off to start a wild chain of events that'll no doubt end in pitched battle across Pandemonium. With this action, Ja-Son has declared himself a traitor to Thomas and his entire reason of being. He's chosen his side. Jared too.

He can't see into the future despite the massive amount of power running through his veins. What is a God-like entity without prophetic, all knowing visions? Maybe understanding these powers will be one of the big keys to stopping Thomas. If Jared can fully unlock his potential, maybe he might not need Jensen and Chad's help after all.

Now armed with a Plan B, Jared heads into the bathroom where he washes and primps himself up.

Even for a fake wedding, he wants to look his absolute best.

Can't keep the Devil waiting.

****

Chad opens and closes his eyes, blue lights flickering from them. They project various scenes from his life. If it were a movie, it would suck. The first half of it, anyways. This final, second half would rock the shit out of any other movie made in the last 20 years. He'd get _all_  of the oscars, and nab a few good nominations as well.

Yeah. He can see it now.

_"World War Infinity: The Multiverse. Winner of 10 Academy Awards, nominated for 5 more!"_

Stephen Spielberg will be begging for him to take his spot. Martin Scorsese will be kissing the very ground he walks on.

And Clint Eastwood will faint at the very mention of his name.

Chad wonders about who will play him in the film. Maybe Tom Hardy, someone big and strong like himself. Haha...ha. Chris Hemsworth seems like a good enough fit--wait, no! He can play the part of Soren! Now _that_  would be epic. The man has the comedic chops for it, there's no doubt.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall," Chad sings drearily from where he sits against the wall. "99 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. Take one down--"

"What are you singing?" Steve asks from his cell, face souring.

"Huh? Oh, it's just a song."

"An Earth song?"

"Yeah. We Humans usually sing it to pass the time, and if we're really, _really_  drunk, we forget the words and pass out! Fun!"

"You sounded horrible."

Chad pouts, mildly offended. "Little bastard. Just for that, I'm gonna sing 50 more verses, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me. Oooooooo!"

Steve covers his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. "Oh no, not again!"

"97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall! 96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall! 95--"

All of a sudden, the prisoners hear the dungeon door being unlocked. Chad snaps his mouth closed, and the entire area listens on in silence as quick yet heavy footsteps are heard bounding down the stone staircase. Chad peeps through his cells bars, spotting that guy who accompanied Thomas down here. The very same guy who stole Jared, albeit when he still looked like a Demon.

He jogs to Chad's cell, seemingly out of breath. Did he rush here? Wait-- _why_  is he here? There are so many questions he wants to ask, but then it all clicks together before Ja-Son even gets a chance to speak.

"The Pyre will start up once again in 20 minutes, that should give you enough time to plan your escape. Here. Take this."

Ja-Son shoves a small dagger in between the bars of Chad's cell; Chad quickly and cautiously grasps the blade, yelping when it almost pierces his flesh.

"The Blackwing Restraints around your necks are controlled by the Demons who corral you all here, the ones who keep you locked up like the animals you fight. If you can manage to kill them when they come to collect you, your restraints will wither away."

Wait, so _this guy_  is on their side now, too? Huh. Well, that's definitely a step in the right direction.

"Jared sent you, didn't he?" Chad questions, tucking the dagger away in his pants.

Ja-Son nods once. "We do not have much time. I have to find Jensen and the Rebellion. Did anyone give you any indication on where they all might be going next before you were taken?"

"Yeah, actually. Here."

"Then they won't be too far. They might even be in the area now. I am off."

"Hey, thanks man!" Chad calls as Ja-Son rushes back up the stairs. "You're actually pretty awesome!"

"Thank me when Thomas is dead."

Ja-Son swiftly leaves the dungeon, causing Chad to chuckle in joy. He moves closer to the bars, whispering his own escape plan to all those who yet remain and can hear him.

This is it.

The jailbreak.

Fuck yeah.

****

Jensen squints his eyes as be kneels down atop the dry hill overlooking most of Pandemonium. It's a very large circular structure, sort of like a dome. He can spot the invisible barrier that surrounds it; red lightning crackles above them, striking down on the barrier, giving it a brief glow.

Trouble is brewing.

In the center of the city is Pandemonium Palace. That's where Jared is located. Jensen sighs, not yet wanting to cry. He will save his tears for when they actually reunite. He is so close to Jared now. So very close to him.

Finally, after further analyzing the city below them, Jensen stands up, rejoining the Rebellion. Katie speaks to the Rebels with Colton, giving them game plans and a rousing speech.

"The ruins of Old Pandemonium will be right below us." Katie says. "I know of them very well, so I will lead you through them. As stated before, it is much safer than bursting through the front gates in a desperate, suicide attempt. Once out of the ruins, we will come up through the Cathedral of Twilight where we split into two groups. Faction Sun: you're with Katie and I to the Pyre. Faction Night: assist Jensen and Stephen; help them get into the palace."

Colton stands upright, speaking in an authoritative tone of voice. "This fight has come to a climax, everyone! We have fought long and hard to get here; we have defied Thomas's every action, we have outsmarted his every plan, we have crushed every wave he has sent us! And now we are sneaking into the son of a bitch's and tearing his whole world asunder! Oh, how I wish we could see the look on his face just before his head is cut clean from his shoulders. Unfortunately, that honor must go to our brother Jensen who is more deserving of it than any of us. I cannot think of a worse fuck you than stealing away a Demon's mate, no matter if the Demon is still a Demon or some kind of Fairy abomination."

Jensen chuckles at the tiny dig at him, as well as the other Rebels. Colton smiles as he presses on.

"Tonight, we will not rest. Tonight, we fight. I will not attempt to lie to you all: there will be casualties on both sides of the fight. If you fall in battle, you will be remembered by your brothers in arms. If you are injured in the fight, rise above it, and hurt your enemy, return the damage he has inflicted upon you tenfold! This is our final destination, everyone! If we die, we die as defiant Rebels to the end! But if we live, we live as the ragtag group of Demons that took down the pretty boy tyrant who completely forgot what the intended purpose of this realm was! Let us make Hell great again!"

The entirety of The Black Star Rebellion shout to the top of their lungs, spirits lifted and hopes rejuvenated after their leader's heartfelt, pulse pounding speech. They all raise their weapons to the sky, chanting "Long live the Rebellion". Stephen unsheathes his rapier; Amell, Jensen remembers it was called after all this time. The Fairy King raises his weapon as well, chanting, earning him a grin from Colton.

Filled with newfound hope and vigor, Jensen grasps Hellreaver from his belt, summoning the ethereal blade from its hilt. He shouts the chant along with the others, determined to settle the score with his former employer, if one could call Thomas that.

In time, they march towards the beautiful city of Pandemonium with hopeful gazes and fierce grips on their weapons.

They are in for the fight of their lives. This will be unlike any battle Jensen has faced before. He will be fighting within the city he once called home, he will be cutting down more Demons he probably knew from his life before. It will be tough, but nothing will keep him separated from the love of his life.

He's been waiting long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 11 WILL BE EPIC! Stay tuned!!


	11. Wedding To Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Pandemonium begins; Jensen finally confronts Thomas while a noble sacrifice is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The final chapter! I'm not counting the next one because that's the epilogue. Finally! Get ready!
> 
> (Any and all errors are my own.)

It's dark down here, and very cramped.

Jensen isn't sure how hundreds of heavily armed and burly Demons can fit through these condensed spaces, but they have anyways, so he won't question it further. He, himself, is not particularly claustrophobic, but he would certainly benefit from not being in an enclosed space without a way of drawing out his weapon.

"Ever since Pandemonium was first built," Jensen starts, trying to distract himself and everyone else. "Thomas has been tearing it down and rebuilding it to closely match the extravagance of Earth culture. For all the hatred he harbors for them, he sure loves to emulate their lifestyle."

Katie snickers ahead of him, squeezing through a crevice. "I do not envy the one who takes over for him."

"There should be a council." Colton suggests. "A group of people to advise and pass laws that works closely with the ruler of this realm. We can call it the Shadow Council, or something else entirely. Do you have such a council, Majesty?"

Stephen shakes his head. "I do not. I rule solely on the throne, and no one has objections. Although there is a Prince, but we are on our way to rescue him."

The Rebels literally push onwards through the caves that connect to the ruins until they finally receive a slight reprieve from the tight space. Colton calls behind him, telling everyone of an open area straight ahead. They all follow the path, and in no time they are all staring up and around at the enormous cavern that was once the previous Pandemonium.

"Welcome to Old Pandemonium." Jensen mutters.

Glancing about their surroundings, Jensen spots several past landmarks that used to stand proudly in the center of the grand city. They still do, albeit more updated and modernized. Everything looks to be about 30 or 50 years dated in Earth years.

Jensen walks ahead, assessing the wreckage they all are standing in. Abandoned buildings, dilapidated structures long forgotten litter the cavern. Looking upward, he can see that a few large spots are being illuminated by the lights from the city above them. This place in itself could be a smaller city compared to the greater Pandemonium topside. Jensen takes a few steps forward until he hears something * _crunch_ * under the heavy weight of his foot. He kneels down, inspecting the object.

Dusting it off, Jensen comes to find out that it is a skull of a long deceased Demon he just stepped on. And, to his ultimate horror, he searches the surrounding area to find out that there are plenty more in this cavern. More than he'd care to see. Jensen has slaughtered many foes, but _this_  is quite a step too far. He raises his hand, blasting away the dust below him to see piles upon piles of forgotten and abandoned bones.

"That sick..." Jensen doesn't finish his thought, opting instead to close his eyes in anger. "He kills off his citizens with each new 'cycle' so as to keep Pandemonium fresh. He remakes them again in his own image, more appropriate to the times ahead. And I thought I was a monster..."

"You aren't," Stephen supplies. "Not anymore. You have atoned for your crimes. Do not compare your deeds to his."

Jensen sighs, nodding. "Right. You're right. Sorry."

"This place has many entrances and exits." Colton grumbles. "Is it possible that they can all take us up to the Cathedral of Twilight?"

"One of them." Katie says. "I have traversed these ruins once before. But it has changed... I will have to investigate all previous landmarks. I do not wish for us to get lost down here. The paths have shifted."

"Then we check all of them," Colton commands. "Trial and error. Let us be off."

Colton begins walking ahead, stomping through the skeletons of their brethren when Jensen stops him. He holds his arm out across Colton's chest, preventing him from moving any further. Colton gazes at Jensen, frowning.

"Jensen?"

"Quiet." Jensen whispers. He scans the cavern, eyes darting back and forth to the dark corners of the ruins. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"We are not alone down here."

Just as Jensen finishes that statement, the ground quakes under them, and a large monster rears its ugly head from the sand and dirt below them. It jumps up like a dolphin at sea, burrowing back down into the ground where it came from.

Jensen and the others caught sight of it. It's a Sand Demon, but a very large one at that, almost 8 stories high by the looks of it. In times, it shoots back up to them, capturing a few Rebels in its gaping, razor sharp maw. It tears them to pieces, digesting them in a matter of seconds. Jensen and his comrades ready their weapons, prepared for a battle before the big one.

Nothing like a nice pre-game skirmish before the ultimate sprint to the finish line.

****

Chad has been contemplating over his plan since Ja-Son handed him this dagger and fled.

He's strong, he knows he is. He had to be in order to survive this literal Hell. Chad's physical strength is not a problem in this equation, however, it's the total lack of powers that worries him. Killing the two brutes that force him and the others out of their cells to fight for their lives each day would be satisfactory indeed, but they have Demon Magic-y powers, and could probably kill him within seconds if they see that he's armed.

It would be best to hold the element of surprise for as long as he could, but he's about to be executed, so time is not a factor that he's in complete control of.

Still, Chad remains somewhat optimistic. If the visions in his head are going to come true, then his first action is to stop freaking the fuck out and calm the hell down!

But he's afraid. No matter his demeanor or how he seemingly handles the situation, Chad is terrified of the paths that lie ahead. He's scared of the many new futures he can't pinpoint; he's scared of not knowing what will happen in the end and what might not.

And yet, Chad keeps pushing on, because it's the only thing he can do. Regardless of the horrors, they _all_  must see this through to the very end.

The time of reckoning has come.

Chad keeps the dagger hidden in his pants as he hears the Demon guards from above unlocking the dungeon doors. He rushes up to the bars, sticking his dirty, pretty face through. Chad addresses the whole of the dungeon, speaking to the imprisoned fighters who dared to speak out against Thomas.

"Get ready, guys." He whispers loud enough for them to hear. "Here it goes."

"What happens after we are freed?" Steve quickly whispers back.

"I don't know, we'll get to that--oh, shit, here they come. Everyone, act natural."

In due course, the brutish assholes who shock him with stun rods on a regular basis march down the stairs one by one. They each carry aforementioned rod in hand, grinning wickedly from ear to ear. It doesn't take a Seer or an Elf or a Witch or _whatthefuckever_  to know why they're so goddamn giddy.

They--everyone gathered at the Pyre right now--are all expecting a spectacular execution to take place in just a few short minutes. Thomas's threat of hm Chad being first on the list seems more believable now seeing as how the Demons are approaching his cell.

They chuckle at him, smirking. It gets Chad's blood boiling. They've been abusing all of them for so long. That stops today.

"Are you excited for your last _show,_  Child of Man?" One of the Demons snark, beginning to unlock his cell.

"Yeah," Chad replies. "I heard it's gonna be killer."

The Demons unlock his cell, and Chad takes several steps back as they enter, stun rods at the ready. One begins approaching him, and without thinking clearly, Chad pulls out his dagger. He charges at the closest one, shoving the blade into his neck once.

Pulling out the blade, blood spurts onto Chad's bare neck and chest as the Demon falls to the floor, gagging. The remaining Demon, though stunned, quickly tries to defend himself with his stun rod. He attempts to hit Chad with it, upping the voltage significantly. But he misses, and Chad swiftly gets the upper hand.

Using his own speed against the Demon, Chad sidesteps behind him, and starts stabbing the Demon numerous times in the back until he falls dead onto the cold, hard ground. With the deed finally done, Chad stands to his feet, breathing heavily down at the carnage below him. Strangely, he feels nothing for killing them. Probably because that's all he's been doing for the past...he doesn't even know anymore.

Snapping out of his brief reverie, Chad feels the Blackwing Restraints around his neck loosening. With one quick pull, they come undone, falling on top of the Demons' corpses, dull and lifeless as they are now. Now free from the weird choker's control, Chad feels his powers returning to him normally. Everything's all there. He smirks, grasping the keys sticking out of his cell to begin the long awaited jailbreak.

He starts with Steve who immediately tosses his restraint aside. In good time, Chad frees all of the captured Rebels in the dungeon who thank him with bone crushing handshakes and salutes he's never before seen. In the end, they all stand before him as if waiting on directions or instructions of some kind. Chad remains puzzled until Steve finally asks him a question.

"You still do not have a plan, do you?"

Chad chuckles, rubbing his head. "I'm just making this up as I go along."

He huffs, looking at all the lost souls who have been stick here longer than him. They all seem to be itching for a fight. Time to give them their chance to fight back.

"Alright," he starts again. "Listen up. I didn't plan it out this far. My bad on that, but in a few minutes, more of those assholes are gonna come down here to see what's the hold up. I say we take the fight to them. So, here's my plan: We're gonna gear up in the armory, set this place on fire, then storm the streets of Pandemonium!"

"We are all going to die." A larger, older Demon sighs.

"Just trust me on this, okay? You look like you're all thirsty for some revenge. I'm just giving you a chance to get it. Are we all ready?"

Steve nods. "Ready."

Chad claps his hands together, accepting his new role as this resistance's unofficial leader. "Okie dokie, then! Let's get outta here so we can save my dear Paddywhacker!"

Chad and his merry band of vengeful Rebels rush out of the dungeon and towards the armory, killing and silencing any opposing forces that stand in their way. They're all on a mission, and nothing will stop them. Upon reaching the armory, everyone trades weapons and armor while Chad instantly finds the elemental gauntlets he favored within the Pyre.

He slips them on before finding a conveniently Human sized leather jack. Chad feels the power coursing through his veins, and mixes them in with his own Seer abilities.

By the time everyone has geared up, the alarms go off, and the denizens of Pandemonium begin to get evacuated out of the colosseum. Chad and the Rebels leave the armory, standing tall and valiant in the face of certain death and danger. The Pyre Troopers are coming for them.

"We got this." Chad says to his group in encouragement. "There's nothing stronger than a small army of pissed off Demons and an equally angry Human leading them. Just do me a favor? Don't die on me."

It's already asking way too much.

****

"Colton, flank left!"

Jensen shouts this as he dodges a fountain of acid the giant Sand Demon spits at him. It splashes on the dirt with some of it landing on top of a Rebel's horn. He screams in agony as the acid eats a chunk of his horn away. It's horrifying to watch, but just before the Sand Demon can attack at them again, Jensen snatches the Rebel away, putting him off to a safe corner hidden from the fight.

They watch as Colton attacks the left side of the Sand Demon, only to get immediately noticed by the hulking behemoth. The Sand Demon combats Colton, flinging him aside with his tail. Jensen enters the fight against it once again, hurling summoned swords at the beast. They impale it, but the protruding swords do nothing to assuage the creature's rampage.

With time wasting, it's Katie who finally has had enough of them dancing around it. She joins the fray, expertly dodging each attack the Sand Demon throws at her until she's flying up into the air. It chases her, stretching out of the hole it burrowed from. With a scowl, Katie flies directly into the Sand Demon's mouth where it quickly shuts closed.

Colton screams her name as Jensen looks away with regret. What in the world was she even thinking!? It hits Jensen then, as the Sand Demon starts thrashing, that all is not what it seems.

In a flash, the Sand Demon's head is sliced off from the inside in a magnificent exhibition of swift thinking. Katie flies through the air, landing on both feet with her daggers in each hand. She finishes the still twitching beast by setting its insides ablaze, causing it to finally collapse in defeat. Katie looks back at her comrades, smirking. Colton composes himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Make sure you communicate with everyone that you will do something extremely drastic next time, yes?" He says, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

Katie shrugs nonchalantly. "There might not be a next time. Is everyone accounted for?"

"Everyone is alive." Stephen adds. "Battered, but very much still alive."

Jensen nods. "Then we push on. Any ideas on what to do when we actually make it up there? I don't expect Thomas and his minions to be immediately on guard and battle ready."

Katie raises her eyebrows. "We kill as many Demons as possible, cause a distraction while you 'quietly' slip by into the palace."

"I like that plan." Jensen responds with a smile.

The group gathers their supplies and themselves and continue to trek through the massive ruins of Old Pandemonium.

The very existence of this place is because of Thomas's vanity. He wants everyone to see that he exudes extravagance; they don't take into account that he's only vain because his "Father" spared him. He probably believes that God kept him alive this long because he's the most beautiful of his creations. It could be something else. Maybe.

Jensen doesn't wish to have his potential last moments rest on his mortal enemy. He would much rather go on thinking about Jared.

Bright, beautiful, selfless, brave Jared. If Jensen could reach out and hold him just one more time, he'd do it without hesitation. When all is said and done, they'll go to Edilani to see his family again, then they'll all go home. There might be some resistance from the Earthly government, but if that can be settled peacefully, then everything could return to normal as it once was.

Jared can write about his adventures again, and Jensen could try playing the guitar more and ride on a new motorcycle. He really misses his old one.

Jensen gets to thinking on his long life so far. He's actually amazed at how well it all turned out in the end. He was born, he he trained, he served, he fell in love, and he learned what it was to be Human. Demons don't get to experience what Jensen did, and they don't all have what he does. But maybe, just maybe, they could. He is living proof that people--or Demons--can truly change their behaviors and grow as their own people and not as creatures of sadistic violence.

Hell really does need a new ruler.

Finally, after some time exploring the ruins of Old Pandemonium, the Rebels happen upon a path that Katie instantly recognizes. It's another tight squeeze to get into, but everything is smooth sailing once they get through. Katie soon tells the story how these tunnels came to be; it started out as an escape route from Pandemonium for Rebels and Rebel supporters. It has now graduated to a hidden entry point for the very same Rebels to conclude their final attack on Thomas and his tyranny.

It's sort of poetic if one thinks on it.

Colton, Jensen, Stephen, and Katie lead the ultra excited Rebels through the spacious tunnels underneath Pandemonium with nothing but hope and determination on their brains. They light the way forward with torches and summoned flames. During their travel to the Cathedral of Twilight, the Rebels sing a song of old to raise their spirits, knowing full well that not all of them will survive the impending battle. Their low, baritone voices carry the tone if the song greatly.

Jensen knows the song well.

_Our blades are sharp_   
_Our minds are quick_   
_The horns on our head are ever thick_   
_We purge our foes with the utmost vigor_   
_And right after, we boldly drink our liquor_

_Into battle we must go_   
_But do not fret; our deaths won't be slow_   
_We stare defiantly in the face of death_   
_While proudly wearing our family's crest_   
_Brothers in arms forevermore_   
_We fight together, and await what is in store_

_The battle we will win, that much is certain_   
_But do not be so eager to close the final curtain_   
_For the true battle has not been won, but waits in hiding_   
_Until then, we continue to fight on our steads, riding_

Though there are usually three more verses, the Rebellion decides to leave it at that, and they all continue on toward the path.

Eventually, they all see a light at the very end of the tunnel, a light that spurs them all on to the fullest. Colton raises his sword, yelling out loud as he and the Rebels of them openly charge the rest of the way toward the exit out of these tunnels. Jensen and Stephen sprint with them, and, in time, they all funnel out of the caverns and into the cellar of the grand cathedral.

Making their way through the building, the Rebel leaders happen upon a Black Mass taking place, praising the Dark Lord and his contributions to the realm around them. Angered and enraged by such blind devotion, Katie lashes out at the corrupt ministry, beginning their assault on them in an instant.

And with that, the Battle of Pandemonium begins.

Swords fly in the fight as the Rebels take to the streets, destroying property and drawing attention from the nearby Pyre Troopers. Jensen offers as much assistance as he can, utilizing the Fae Magic that he can now control to its fullest. He topples monuments built in Thomas's name, damaging properties, defacing hideous, pretentious structures with the ferocity of an impassioned lion.

It doesn't take long for things to turn out the way they wanted it. The fighting has erupted, and everything is in full swing. Jensen combats several Pyre Troopers, cutting them down one after the other. His adrenaline spikes up to a thousand, resulting in him shrugging off hits that would otherwise incapacitate him. When all is said and done, he will surely feel the deep gash in his shoulder.

Regardless, he fights against his former brethren. It's saddening to see them so lost to Thomas's control that they have no sense of personal direction left. But they have unfortunately chosen their path. It may be the most logical side for them, but it's still the wrong choice, and there will be no convincing them otherwise. There will be no prisoners in this battle.

The fight against the Pyre Troopers persists as the Rebel maneuver towards the Pandemonium Square where a large statue of Thomas stands in his angelic form. A similar one exists down in the depths of Old Pandemonium, albeit withered and cracked in several places. With a simple movement of two fingers, Jensen conjures a large greatsword. He sends it flying to the statue where it decapitates the shoddy look-alike swiftly.

"I believe this is where we part ways for now, Jensen!" Colton grunts as he takes down a Pyre Troopers. "The palace is just ahead. You and Stephen must go!"

Jensen fights back against a Demon before responding, Telekinetically throwing him into a building with great force. "I'll meet you inside after it's finished!"

"Affirmative! Move quickly, I will make my way to the Pyre--"

Just before Colton can finish out the rest of that sentence, a large explosion nearly knocks them all off their feet. Stunned by the force of it all, they look for the source only to see that the Pandemonium Pyre is up in literal flames, almost as high as the sky.

It continues to spark out several smaller explosions in the distance, forcing Jensen to open his eyes wide.

Chad was in there!

However, a miracle happens.

Looking into the sky, the Rebellion sees a flock of Demons flying together coming from the Pyre itself. They come to slowly descend upon them, and that is when Jensen sees Chad being carried by a fellow Rebel. They drop down into the fight and help out with many teaming up with a random comrade for support.

Chad is dropped in front of Jensen, grinning proudly from ear to ear. Jensen smiles, and in the very heat of battle, he surges forward to hug the man who literally went to Hell with him on a quest that might have seemed easy enough at first, but blossomed into something much more dire.

"My magnificent, dumb idiot!" Jensen laughs. "You've returned to me!"

Chad chuckles. "I'm gonna take that one as a term of endearment."

"You were gone for so long. I was worried I would be too late!"

"You almost were. Thankfully, I busted us all out. Oh, and there's someone I think you should meet. Stevie? Steve-O?"

"Right here!" Comes a voice that Jensen instantly knows. As the fighting persists around them, a smaller Demon joins Chad's side, surprising Jensen immensely.

It's the youngling Demon he killed to get out of the Pyre, the sweet Demon who sacrificed himself so Jensen could return to Jared on Earth. He gasps, reaching out to hug him as well.

"Ste-Ve? You're alive!? How!?"

"I am Steve now," the youngling corrects with a smile. "And my death and subsequent resurrection over and over again can be pinned on the one who wanted to humiliate me."

"Thomas." Jensen growls.

"Seems like we no longer have to go to the Pyre," Colton interrupts, kicking a Pyre Trooper in the face, finishing him off with a quick sword slash. "Seeing as how it's all gone now. Welcome back, Chadwick. You were missed."

Chad nods. "Thank you, Colton--"

"Chad!" Stephen says, flying up to him for a tight hug that nearly kills him. "You are alive! Thank the Elder Spirits!"

"Oh, God--yes, I'm alive! Now let go! We have a wedding to crash."

Stephen collects himself, and takes point as more and more Pyre Troopers join in on the Battle of Pandemonium. The Rebels assist Jensen as they begin making their way to the palace where there are sure to be a plethora of Pyre Troopers.

The finish line is dead ahead. Jensen can see it. It's right in his sights.

He'll be reunited with the one he married, the only one who holds his heart.

And he's not prepared for what comes after if Jared draws his sword upon him.

****

All is set.

Jared looks upon himself one last time in his vanity, turning his head from side to side. He cut his hair even shorter than before, but not by much. He thinks he looks nice. The suit Thomas laid out for him was immaculate as well. If there's two things Jared can compliment the man about it's his uncanny ability to make anything seem like the truth, and his exquisite fashion sense.

He straightens his posture, smoothing over any wrinkles in his all white suit. A crown of clear, jagged crystals sit atop Jared's head for the finishing touches; he is ready.

It's hard for him to remember just how he truly felt during his first wedding with Jensen, but he knows that he was incredibly happy. It was a momentous day for him and Jensen both, that much he's able to understand.

They'll be together soon, and Jensen will tell him everything, explaining it all in detail to help him remember. And even though Jared can't remember it all immediately, he's deeply aware that Jensen loves him with all his heart and soul.

Taking that into his mind, Jared concludes his business within his bedchambers. He soon leaves to begin his trek to the ballroom where Thomas awaits him. Jared is escorted by a few guards posted outside of his bedroom; he ignores them, thinking idly about how everything will unravel in just a few moments.

Passing through the halls, he spots the paintings of Thomas's story. Everything is there; his, creation, his birth, his Rose, the destruction of the first Earth, his betrayal, his subsequent banishment, and his constant fight against his Father. Thomas is a deeply troubled individual, and while the situation with God is a terrible one, he must be stopped. There's no saving him from this revenge quest of his. The only other option is to destroy him completely.

Eventually, and all in good time, Jared makes his way to the ballroom. It's decorated with whites and golds; the floor is polished, and he's able to see his reflection in it clear as day. The path leading to the alter is shown by a long black carpet riddled with rose petals. Jared follows the path, spotting Thomas up at the alter with an Elder Demon dressed in golden robes. Thomas's attire is more subdued than the Demon's extravagant clothes, though it still has a regal air to it all. His suit is pitch black, leaving out any sort of tie around his neck.

He smiles at Jared, beckoning him to come forward.

Jared wills his legs to carry him onward towards his ultimate destiny. Each step he takes feels like a thousand as he slowly walks to the being who wishes to subjugate all manner of creatures, Human and non-Human alike. It doesn't help that archaic music begins playing on an enormous organ behind Thomas. Jared paces his steps, confident that Jensen will come storming in at any moment to rescue him, to aid him in the impending duel of a lifetime.

But Jared finally makes it towards Thomas, and hope begins to dwindle away little by little.

Thomas takes his hands while grinning brightly. Jared does his best to mirror his expressions perfectly, even if he's screaming internally.

"Dearly beloved," the Elder Demon mutters, reading from a thick, dark colored tome. "We are gathered here on the cusp of the Witching Hour to unite these two in unholy matrimony. In the name of our Lord, Lucifer, I am granted the power to officiate the wedding. If there are any vows you both wish to share with each other, do so now."

Thomas smiles, squeezing Jared's hands. "Oh, dear Jared. My beloved Jared, I have not a word to describe the feeling in my chest. Perhaps I am overjoyed at having a second chance to enjoy this, to love again after so long. I believed that...that love would never touch upon me ever again, but here you are, standing in front of me looking like the universe itself. I could not have asked for a better partner, and I am glad that I have you in my life, my darling. May we rule ever justly, and may everyone see just how strong we truly are together."

A nauseating speech, one that Jared forces himself to swallow down. No matter how Thomas may actually feel towards him now, his intentions were always malicious. Jared had been nothing but an unknowing pawn in Thomas's "master plan". The last thing he will give him is the satisfaction he so desperately craves.

However, remembering the plan, Jared dials back his anger, delivering a speech of his own.

"Dearest Thomas, I thank you for all you've done for me. You pulled me out of the worst situations I've ever been in. You rescued me from a nightmare; if you hadn't stepped in, I surely would've perished. The things you've shown me about Jensen and humanity; it's awful! I know that you would never lie to me about such things, and I put all of my trust and faith into you, Tom."

Jared searches, scanning Thomas's face for anything--something that would indicate that he feels slight remorse or guilt for his actions this far.

It doesn't surprise Jared one bit when he sees that, no, Thomas is _not_  sorry for what he's done and won't _ever_  feel anything akin to regret.

This cements Jared's utter belief that Thomas is pure evil and can't be redeemed under any circumstances. He just grins at Jared happily, seemingly ignorant to the events planned for him.

All of a sudden, an explosion in the distance startles Jared, causing him to jump in surprise. It makes the palace quake mildly, and by the look on Thomas's face, Jared knows just who and what that was all about. He looks to the window, spotting the Pandemonium Pyre burning with a pack of winged Demons soaring from the location.

Ja-Son did it. Jared hides a smile from Thomas, quickly reverting to his expressionless mask when the ballroom doors are reopened by one of Thomas's soldiers. He looks to be out of breath, huffing and puffing, eyes wild.

"My Lord," he huffs, trying to catch his breath. "My Lord! The Rebellion--they're here! In Pandemonium! They're was a revolt in the Pyre; it's been destroyed, and now there are more! There are coming toward the palace."

Thomas frowns, gritting his teeth in anger. "Dammit. Damn them all! Hold them off for as long as you can. Do not let a single one of those traitors into this place. Once we have concluded our business here, we will stop this as quickly as it began. Go. Now."

The Demon scampers away, presumably joining his brothers in the fight against Jensen and the Rebels. Thomas grabs Jared's hands again, drawing his focus back to him.

"My love," he continues. "Let us finish this, and then we shall deal with the rogues that seek to do us harm."

Jared nods, and before he knows it, Thomas summons two rings into existence, one black and the other pure gold.

Wedding rings.

Jared clenches his jaw in secret, silently praying that the Rebels breach the palace soon enough.

****

Stephen parries with his rapier against two Pyre Troopers, using his speed and flight to his advantage. He conjures up Fae Magic to help him destroy a Demon, flinging his weapon into the other's skull without much hesitation. He dashes to retrieve it, only to swiftly cut the arms off of another attacker in his vicinity.

Colton comes to his side, using a battleaxe to kill one last Demon that would've snuck up on him. Stephen looks to him and the fallen enemy in shock, earning him a charming yet smarmy grin from Colton.

"I suppose a 'thank you' is in order?" Stephen asks.

Colton shakes his head, grasping an attacking Demon by the throat quickly. "I would settle for another steamy evening in my tent."

"If we survive this battle, you will graduate from a simple tent to a magnificent suite."

"Even so," Colton grunts, snapping the Demon's neck with a mere squeeze. "I wish for you to accompany me there."

Stephen chuckles. "We shall see how this all ends."

While Stephen and Colton work together with the Rebellion to get to the palace in time, Jensen and Chad take the fight to the sidewalks of Pandemonium, destroying buildings and toppling properties like dominoes. Jensen takes a moment to look upon the gauntlets that Chad wields, admiring his uncanny and unnatural ability to utilize their power effectively and efficiently.

"Where did you get those gauntlets?" Jensen asks.

Chad, busy vaporizing a Demon with his hands, answers the question regardless of the danger. "These? Oh, I got them in the Pyre. I fought with them for a while."

"My father made them a long time ago for a notorious war chieftain named Marl-Org the Mystical. He favored elemental powers over physical weapons. I'm surprised to see that you, a Mortal, have mastered them so quickly."

Chad grins. "Does that mean I can keep 'em if we win this thing?"

Jensen grunts, cutting off the head of another Pyre Trooper. "Sure. Knock yourself out. Not literally."

"Yay!"

The fighting between the Pyre Troopers and the Rebellion only resume to escalate the closer they all get to the palace. By now, the civilians of Pandemonium have either evacuated the city, are in hiding, or have been caught in the crossfire. It reminds Jensen of the battle against The Devourer in the city where so many Humans could've been killed had Jared not heroically used his Magic to cause them to flee.

He truly is a selfless hero.

Finally, the Rebels manage to fight their way to the palace. Many Pyre Troopers await them there, standing side by side to prevent anyone from getting in. The Rebels swarm them, and the true fight begins. Rebels and Pyre Troopers alike fall to each other's blades, filling the streets with gallons upon gallons of blood.

Everything starts off fine. That is, however, before Katie is suddenly pulled away into a crowd of dueling Demons and Colton and Stephen begin fighting for their lives trying to save her. Chad rushes in to offer his assistance, but in his absence, he leaves Jensen very vulnerable to attacks from the Pyre Troopers.

Almost immediately, he us surrounded, and with each Demon he killed, two more swiftly take their place. All seems lost as they close in on him, taunting him brutishly.

Just before they are able to lunge at him, red lightning rains down from above, obliterating the Pyre Troopers in a flash. Jensen holds his hands over his face in slight fear, but instantly recognizes the kind of power that was used here. He turns his head to his left, spotting a familiar face despite looking like a Human.

It's Ja-Son, staring menacingly at Jensen before his eyes soften considerably. Even so, Jensen doesn't take kindly to seeing his face again, in any form for that matter. Jensen squares his shoulders, summoning a variety of silver longswords to aid him. Ja-Son makes no attempt to fight back, he merely smirks, raising up his eyebrow curiously. Yet Jensen does not get the chance to battle him as Chad soon returns to him, standing in between them sensing the misunderstanding.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey--Jensen, no! Stop! He's a good guy now. He's a friend!"

A friend?

"A friend?" Jensen says aloud, voicing his thoughts. "Not in the slightest. Stand aside, Chad."

"It's true! Jared sent him to help me bust out of the Pyre!"

The information comes as a complete shock to Jensen. For a moment, he believed Thomas is playing tricks with his mind, that he's back in the outskirts of Pandemonium hallucinating about everything that's happened after that point. But he finds that it's all real, and Ja-Son comes to confirm it all in the form of slaughtering a few Pyre Troopers for the Rebel's troubles.

"Jared...Jared sent you?" Jensen asks shakily.

Ja-Son nods. "He ordered me to help Chad and find the Rebellion."

"So he remembers? He remembers me?"

"Not quite. We have wasted enough time as it is. We shall catch up later. For now, you must go to him before the wedding comes to a close. I fear that Thomas might have something up his sleeve."

"Then we go now!" Jensen yells, ready for battle.

He hops back into the fray joined by Chad and Ja-Son, using their combined strength to ward off any attackers that have their friends pinned down. Though Colton is just as shocked and angry at seeing Ja-Son's face, he too comes around when Chad quickly explains the situation to them.

They help free Katie from a Pyre Trooper's grasp, though it was her own determination and willpower that got her out of that mess. They just came in before it all happened. Jensen and his comrades fight tooth and nail for an opening, combating the equally skilled palace Troopers with powerful Fae and Demonic abilities.

Stephen and Chad combine their attacks, allowing Jensen to finish their foes off in a spectacular flourish that causes several Pyre Troopers to clutch their weapons in fear. Taking advantage of this, Katie swoops in, quickly slashing away at them with her daggers.

And, thankfully, an opening to tje palace is soon made available. With the stairs cleared of an more protectors, it is free to invade.

"Jensen! Chad!" Stephen calls, struggling to hold back his opponents. "Go to him now! I will stay with the others! Hurry! Save my Prince!"

Jensen gives him a brief salute, and dashes up the stairs with Chad trailing right behind him. They make it inside with no fuss at all, but are eventually confronted by a swath of more Pyre Troopers. Frustrated by the constant delays, Chad charges onward, unleashing a powerful ocular blast that blinds all the Demons who dared to look upon him.

As they're stunned, disoriented, and scared, Jensen ends their lives, helping Chad up to his feet when he nearly collapses. The duo navigate the halls of the palace with Jensen guiding the way, knowing exactly where to go.

****

Jared can hear the fighting outside. It's so close, so very close to him. He can feel that victory is within his grasp. All he has to do is play the part for just a moment more, just until Jensen storms the place and trashes everything. Then Jared will make his reveal.

Thomas takes the black ring in his hand, slipping it onto Jared's finger gently. It tingles quite a bit, though Jared makes a point to ignore it. It must be the pre-betrayal jitters getting to him. He bites the inside of his cheek as he begins leading the other ring onto Thomas's finger, shaking mildly.

"Do not be nervous, my love," Thomas whispers, voice smooth like honey. "It will be over soon."

Jared is nervous, of course he is. How couldn't he not be? He's been stalling for an inordinate amount of time as it is. If only he could figure out how to stop time. But, alas, the show must go on. With a deep sigh, Jared puts the ring on Thomas's finger, making doubly sure that it fits him just right.

The Elder Demon clears his throat, finally able to get on with the rest of the ceremony. "And now, with the rings joined in hand, I beseech the audience--"

"Skip it." Thomas barks, becoming increasingly agitated.

Jared thinks fast, licking his lips. "Thomas, it's fine. No one's here. It wouldn't hurt to anyone to let him say the rest?"

It takes a moment for Jared's charm to kick in, flashing Thomas a sickening pair of lovey dovey, puppy dog eyes. But, eventually, they manage to work their Magic, and Thomas relents, waving his hand for the Demon to continue on where he left off.

"I beseech the audience with this: if anyone present has an issue with why these two shall not be wed in everlasting splendor, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

For a moment, maybe even more than that, it goes quiet. Deathly quiet. Jared fears that, perhaps this was all a mistake, that maybe he planned this all wrong, that-- _dear god, no!_ \--Jensen might've perished in the battle that shook the very core of Pandemonium.

It has him panicking as Thomas smirks in apparent victory, inching in to kiss Jared's lips as so decreed by the Elder Demon officiating the wedding. Jared shuts his eyes as Thomas's face creeps closer and closer to him without fail, realizing that it's all over.

But then the ballroom doors open, and Jared happens upon a voice that he's been dying to hear for quite a while now.

"I have one objection: stay the fuck away from my husband."

Jared's eyes shoot open, and he gazes at the faraway doors.

It's Jensen with Chad directly next to him, both glaring defiantly up at Thomas on the podium. However, when Jared and Jensen lock eyes, it's like looking into a reflection of one's own self. Jared sees flashes of the past, memories of a better life that are still very much lost to him in this sea of hazy thoughts.

Every second he spends looking at Jensen--

_"Why have you summoned me, Mortal?"_

A sliver of their shared history comes back to him--

_"I renounce my title, and gift to you, Jared Padalecki, my sword. Please, humbly accept."_

In tiny, miniscule spurts...

_"Jared Tristan Padalecki, I am in love with you. I dedicate my entire existence to you and only you. That is why I want you to...marry me."_

It's not even a fraction of what Jared had in store before his memories faded away, but it's enough to remind him just whose side he's wholeheartedly on.

The overwhelming feeling of hope and love wash over Jared the longer their eyes stay in contact. His knees go weak, his heart skips several beats, his palms sweat, and his lips part, but no words are able to fall out of them.

He's flabbergasted, they both are.

"Jared." Jensen whispers out loud. "Finally."

"Jensen." Jared breathes, eyes fluttering.

Soon, Thomas's growl snaps Jared out of his thoughts.

"You have got to be the most persistent son of a whore that I have ever encountered, Jen-Sen of Ackles. Your determination has paid off. You are here. You made it. You tore up my beautiful realm to get back to your beloved. You must feel incredibly proud of yourself."

Jensen snarls, drawing his sword. "I will be when I cut your head off for putting me through all this hell for I don't even know how long."

"We're gonna fuck your shit up, Satan." Chad quips, lightning crackling in his fists.

"Charming." Thomas huffs, placing his hand on Jared's shoulder who now sports an emotionless expression. "Jared, be a dear and dispose of the garbage for me? The sooner you get this done, the faster we might actually finish our ceremony."

Jared turns towards Thomas without a word, and the latter gestures to the "intruders" that have interrupted their ceremony. Silently, Jared obliges, summoning the sword from a very recent vision. Angel's Bane. It belonged to Jensen a long time ago, but it has been in Jared's possession for a while, and he didn't even know about it.

But he does now, and he walks away from the alter, following the black carpet, and descending the ballroom staircase until he's still small yards away from Jensen. The words he so desperately wishes to unleash--the cries of joy and happiness he wants to express at this moment... It's agonizing.

They hold onto their respective weapons as well as their locked gazes as Jared appears before him, now mere feet away. He can see it all on Jensen's face, the look of pure uncertainty and fear.

Fear that he might actually be a puppet of Thomas.

The false visions of Jensen slaughtering his family and the visions of him showing nothing but love and affection battle one another, gnawing at his brain. Yet, after a short recovery period, Jared is able to overcome them for just a moment.

And in that moment, he reaches out to Jensen with his hand, frightened at first. He draws his hand back to pull away, but Jensen silently encourages him, so Jared touches his cheek. His stubble tickles the inside of his palm, but the skin underneath is cool and smooth like a stone in a river. His eyes are as green as they have been in his visions and dreams.

And then, sure as ever, Jared stands down, coming over to stand beside Jensen much to Jensen and Thomas's bewilderment.

He stares up at Thomas in defiance. "No."

Thomas's nostrils flare; he's full of rage. "No?"

"No." Jared repeats. "I've put this off long enough, but it's time to let it out. I know everything, Thomas. I know all about your lies, your manipulations, the false memories you put into my head--all of it. I know who I am, and I know that you're nothing like you said you were. You're not corrupting me any further. It's over for you."

Chad laughs, banging his knuckles together, causing the gauntlets to clank satisfactory. "Yeah! We're back, baby! Can't fuck with us now!"

Though Chad has a miniature party with himself, Jensen is still understandably stunned and in awe at having Jared standing right next to him after all this time. And, to be honest, Jared feels the same way, but he knows that they'll have to put off whatever emotions are surrounding them at the moment. It's definitely not the time now, not when the fate of creation is at stake.

And to that end, Jensen sucks it up, and the three of the prepare to fight the literal Devil.

Thomas chuckles darkly, killing the Elder Demon in irritation by wordlessly exploding his head. A favorite of his. "Oh, this is just splendid, is it not? The 'gang' is all here, together again, united against the one common enemy. What, do you think to defeat me like team of legendary warriors in the stories you Humans love so much? Well, persistent fools, I dare you, come at me! You cannot stop me. Feast your eyes upon me, and all the powers of Hell!"

"Fuck you, asshole." Chad grumbles under his breath.

Jared sneers. "You might as well give up right now. I can promise you a quick death."

"Oh, Jared, Jared, Jared. Did you really think I would not have a contingency plan in case you suddenly grew a conscience?" Thomas smiles grimly, pointing at his own wedding ring. "Till death do us part, we will be bound. As I command, so you obey. What was it you so eloquently put in the Pyre, Chad? Ah, yes: a lap dog with God powers."

Before anyone can ponder on the vagueness of Thomas's words, Jared crumples to the floor below, screaming in agony. He holds the hand that has the black wedding ring on it, and Jensen instantly notices that it gives off a threatening aura. Dark energy. Nevertheless, he drops down to help Jared regardless of the potential dangers; Chad offers comfort as well.

However, for their troubles, Jensen and Chad are soon blasted away from Jared to the other side of the ballroom. When they recover, the see that Jared is different now, changed. His eyes are darker. The crystal crown that was on his head has shattered to pieces, and his hair sticks up unnaturally into the air, strands moving about on their own accord as of they were alive.

His entire presence now is drastically different than before. _This_  Jared's stare is menacing and deadly.

"Jared..." Jensen croaks, struggling to his feet. "What's happened?"

"What's happened, my former subordinate," Thomas mutters, coming down to join Jared's side. "Is that Jared has become mine, now and forever, obeying my every order. For example: if I say jump, he soars through the air. If I tell him to fetch me water, he creates a lake from nothing. If I tell him to...kill the two of you, he would say...?"

"With pleasure..." comes Jared's empty, monotone voice.

Jensen feared this would happen. When he heard from Ja-Son that Jared orchestrated Chad's revolt in the Pyre, he thought it was over then, that Jared was free. But no. This is Thomas's secret weapon. He has him in the palm of his hand. Chad rises up, clutching his head in mild pain.

His eyes flicker, and blinks the haze away, but spots something odd coming from Jared. There's an odd, pitch black aura coming off of him, but it never came _from_  him. It's coming from something else.

The ring.

"Jensen," Chad mumbles lowly. "The ring. It's controlling him. We have to get it away from him."

Jensen follows Chad's line of sight, and finds the ring on Jared's finger. He swallows, nodding. "Right."

Thomas smirks, clapping his hands together only to spread them out. As he does so, a long, gold and silver greatsword materializes out of thin air. Thomas's blade from his time up in Heaven. He's kept it all this time. It seems he does have time for sentiments and such.

"I believe this is a bit fair, right?" Thomas muses. "Two on two, a fight to the death. Are you both ready?"

Jensen gets into a battle stance. "Oh, I'm ready to finally kill you." Before Thomas and a possessed Jared charge at them, Jensen whispers to Chad, making sure only he can hear him. "Get that ring."

And, almost immediately, the fight between the two sides begins. Jared surges forward at Chad, growling and shouting with his sword over his head. Chad, thinking on his feet, runs away from him in what at first seems to be a pathetic display of cowardice. Jared chases him around the ballroom, conjuring bolts of invisible energy at him, missing poorly in his unbridled and misplaced rage.

However, Chad turns the tables on Jared by swiftly turning around, using his ocular abilities to temporarily stun him. Jared groans, covering his eyes with the hand that holds the ring. Chad rushes at him, grasping his hand, but Jared recovers quicker than anticipated, and snatches his hand away, choosing to fight Chad in hand to hand combat.

"I don't suppose there's a way we can talk this out?" Chad quips, putting up his fists in defense.

Jared says nothing as he once again charges him, engaging in a brutal back and forth.

Meanwhile, Jensen summons sword after sword, throwing them all at Thomas who either tosses them aside or reflects them with an invisible barrier. His fighting style is very subtle and sneaky, but nonetheless deadly. Thomas stalks towards him at a slow pace, but in an instant, he's in front of him, grinning like a wolf gone unreservedly stark raving mad. Jensen attempts to slice at him with his sword, but Thomas is gone again only to appear beside him.

He taps Jensen's shoulder, toying with him. "And here I thought you were the strongest of my Demons."

"Shut up!" Jensen shouts, slashing the air again.

Thomas appears behind him this time, catching him seemingly unaware with his greatsword that he's unsurprisingly able to wield with one hand. Jensen, however, anticipates the sudden attack, spinning around to block it with the blade made of pure light.

Thomas grits his teeth, straining. Just the same, he manages to smirk. "Now, just _where_  have you acquired this power, dear Jen-Sen? A Demon with a new arsenal of tricks? This reeks of ancient Magic."

Jensen pushes Thomas away, attacking him with a swift flurry of sword swipes. "I'm not your Demon any longer! I'm Jensen Ackles, I'm free from you!"

Their fight against one another endures with neither side actually winning or losing.

Chad dodges punches from Jared that would undoubtedly knock him out and leave him with a pretty nasty concussion. He bobs and weaves like a boxer, taking small, defensive jabs at his best friend, blocking when necessary. He never even stepped foot into a boxing ring.

"Jare-Bear, come on!" Chad sighs. "I'm getting tired, and a bit hungry. Let's end this so we can just go home!"

As expected, Jared says nothing, only continuing in his assaults against Chad. Despite his obvious advantage, the anger that the ring is fueling into his brain is causing his movements to be erratic and unpredictable, which results in him missing much more frequently. Chad uses this against him, and kicks Jared's feet out from under him, causing him to fall.

Thinking fast, Chad hops onto Jared, seizing his ring finger. He gets close to pulling it off, but Jared stops him, flipping him until he's face down on the ground. Jared grabs him by the hair, and with one easy step, he slams Chad's head on the floor, breaking his nose and leaving him grunting and groaning in pain.

Jared snarls, standing up sluggishly as his attention is soon pulled towards Thomas and Jensen fighting. Chad lifts his head up in time to see Jared summoning his sword again, slowly walking towards Jensen who had his back to him. Chad calls Jared's name, but is pointedly ignored. He tries grasping Jared's leg to prevent him from going, but he's shakes him off.

He's going to kill Jensen.

Chad struggles to stand, limping in utter pain. Attempting to cry out Jensen's name results in his voice sounding hoarse and raspy. He wills himself to carry onward, vision disoriented. Despite this, he can see Jared getting closer and closer.

And then he realizes it.

It has to be him in this version of the end.

It wasn't always him, but it needs to be him now.

It has to be Chad.

The sacrifice.

Speeding up, heart filling with courage but head fueled by fear, Chad manages to sprint towards them, shouting Jensen's name as Jared thrusts his blade forward.

It connects in Chad's side as Jensen turns around, witnessing the stabbing. Thomas catches him off guard, sending him twirling into the air and back down a few yards away from them. His sword clatters away from him; the blade deactivates, leaving only the hilt. Jensen looks up, watching in slow motion as Chad sinks to his knees, clutching his wound, then falls to the ground, hyperventilating.

"What a brave Human." Thomas chuckles. "So selfless, heroic. Weak. Does anyone know these days that heroism is only rewarded in death? Foolish bastard. His soul will soon be mine, as will yours. Jared, please finish off our uninvited guest so we may finish our damned ceremony. I will have to find a new unholy priest soon."

Jared begins walking towards Jensen who attempts to crawl towards his sword. He almost makes it, but Jared kicks the hilt away from him, dropping down to flip Jensen on his back. He straddles Jensen, pressing one hand down on his face and curling the other around his throat, choking him.

Jensen's vision becomes spotty the longer Jared continues to strangle him. His grip is so strong. Jensen's never seen him this way before. He fight to stay alive, moving his hips to buck Jared off him, but nothing works. Just when he thinks all is lost, Chad weakly lifts up his hand, hitting Jared with a bolt of energy from the gauntlets before collapsing.

It hits Jared in the back, and he growls in. Briefly apologizing for what he's about to do next, Jensen chomps down on Jared's hand, causing him to recoil from his attack. In that same instance, Jensen grasps his arm, and quickly tears the ring away, separating Jared from Thomas's hold altogether, conviently out of view.

Jared gasps, coming back to himself to find out that he's on top of Jensen, _killing_  him. Before he can pull away and give up his cover, Jensen pulls him back, tears prickling in his eyes. He nods.

"It's okay." Jensen whispers. "It's okay. Do it."

Knowing exactly what Jensen is referring to, Jared conjures Angel's Bane, raising it high in the air above Jensen's torso. Thomas watches in deep satisfaction as Jared plunges the sword into Jensen's chest, ending his annoyance once and for all. He applauds Jared on his contributions, clapping loud and clear; the sounds echo off the walls in the grand ballroom.

"Splendid, splendid, splendid!" Thomas giggles, grinning hard while Jared stands up, walking back up the stairs. "Absolutely astonishing! I expected nothing better from you, my dear."

Jared keeps his poker face, allowing Thomas to take his hands. "It's finally over."

"Yes. It is."

In a moment of what seems to be passion, Jared presses his lips on Thomas's, kissing him in earnest. He places his hand on Thomas's cheek, deepening the kids to almost frightening levels. It all comes to a head when Thomas stops it all, firmly grasping the hand where Jared's wedding ring should be.

He finds that it's gone.

With a smirk, Jared reveals his deception, and Jensen rises from the floor, not truly dead. The sword sticking out of his chest fades away, along with all the blood that followed. An illusion. Jensen smirks also, cracking his neck to the side. He holds the ring, crushing it in his fist.

"What is this?" Thomas hisses.

"Divine payback." Jared snarks. "No matter how hard you try to pull us apart, we'll always find a way back to each other. You've lost, Thomas. It really is over this time."

Thomas sneers, holding up his hand. "You believe so? I have powers you could not even begin to imagine."

He snaps his fingers threateningly, yet nothing extremely noteworthy takes place. Thomas snaps his fingers again, but everything stays the same. He snaps again and again and again, but nothing seems to be working. Thomas panics, looking wide eyes and scared at both Jared and Jensen.

"What have you done!?"

"Since you want to emulate them so bad, congratulations, Thomas," Jensen hums, calling his sword to him. "You're a Human now."

The revelation hits him incredibly hard--hard enough to topple mountains and sink cities into the sea. Thomas extends his hand to them, expecting something magnificent to happen, but behold, nothing. Not even a small spark of energy. Thomas is 100% Mortal now, vulnerable to all sorts of attacks.

With this knowledge, he begins backing away from Jensen who starts to stalk towards him. He holds his hand out, nervous, sweaty, frightened.

"Jensen--that is your new name right?" Thomas laughs, terrified. "Allow me to first apologize for putting you on this perilous journey."

"Save your apologies."

"But--but just hear me out! It was all a grand test! A test to prove your love for him, and you passed! Congratulations!"

"No more lies."

"You cannot kill me!" Thomas finally shouts. "I am Lucifer of the Morningstar, Satan of Hell, Prince of Darkness, Lord of all evil--I refuse to let some freak hybrid to shatter everything I have worked so hard to accomplish! I will have what is owed me! I will have what I am due!"

In an unexpected turn of events, thunder is heard booming outside, deafening roars. The palace quakes, causing Jensen to seek refuge with Jared. Then, all of a sudden, the ceiling collapses around them. Jared and Jensen prevent the heavy debris from falling upon them, but as they all look up into Pandemonium's sky, they see a large, swirling white vortex above the unholy city.

At first glance, it seems to be a sort of spectral anomaly, but upon looking at Thomas's face, Jared instantly realizes just what, or _who_  it truly is.

"Father..." Thomas gasps, tears falling from his eyes.

Lightning surges down upon the palace, striking Thomas once. And then it's over. The thunder stops, and the quakes cease. The only thing left of Thomas are his shoes and a black scorch mark on the floor. Just as quickly as it appeared, the white vortex above Pandemonium dissipates away, presumably taking Thomas with it.

With it over, Jensen looks to Jared in question who merely shakes his head no. It wasn't him, but someone else, someone with greater power than him.

After a few seconds of silence, the two finally embrace after so long, hugging, holding onto as if they'd immediately fade away if either let go. Without thinking, Jared kisses Jensen, who kisses him back almost instantly. As Jared kisses him, more and more memories return to him, memories of a happy time.

_"Do you wanna be my boyfriend, Jensen?"_

_"I'm trying to say it, you frustrating giant of a Witch!"_

_"You have changed my life, Jared Padalecki, and I am forever grateful."_

_"I vow to stay with you for the rest of your life, and beyond. I will be with you forever."_

_"It's been a crazy ride, but I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, because I love you. I'm happy with you."_

Love.

It's pure, true love.

"I waited so long to hold you..." Jensen mumbles into Jared's neck. "To tell you how much I love you, to have you remember me. I don't ever want to let go. I love you."

Jared closes his eyes, embracing his true husband. "Jensen..."

The two finally separate, reunited after an arduous process. However, they both realize at the exact same time that they aren't the only ones here in this ballroom. Jared breaks away first, calling Chad's name, searching for him among the debris from the palace.

He lifts up the rubble with his powers, thankfully finding Chad still alive, but barely clinging to life. Jared tosses the debris aside, and he and Jensen rush to his side, sliding down to the floor next to him. Chad coughs, looking up at Jared who cradles his head.

Jared tears up, gazing into the eyes of his greatest friend. "Chad...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know--I--I--"

"It's okay." Chad rasps. "It's okay. I did what I came here to do. I got my buddy back. I got--I got my best friend back to me."

"Chad, please..."

"Don't cry. That's not what I wanna see before I fade away. I wanna see smiles, from both of you. Big and bright, and kisses too. I wanna see love before I die. Don't...make me haunt you."

Jared and Jensen share a laugh, just as Chad requested, and they briefly lock lips, returning to his aid.

Chad lets out a weak smile, eyes drooping significantly. "That's it. That's all I wanted. Tell Soren that I'm sorry, would ya? It wasn't fair to leave him up there like that."

"You're going to tell him yourself soon enough." Jensen grunts, fighting back tears. "Don't talk like that."

"Stars," Chad whispers, gazing up into the sky. "They don't look so different down here then they do up there."

And, with a silent sigh, Chad takes his final breath, dying in his friends' arms.

Jared is the first to break, sobbing on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen holds him close, crying with him. They all had a history together. It started with the three of them, and that is how it ended.

_"Padaleski!"_

_"Jenny!"_

_"Paddywagon!"_

_"Jenny from da block!"_

_"Padawhacker!"_

The many nicknames Chad had for them causes Jared to smile, but his loss is felt, and it hurts nonetheless.

In time, movement is heard outside of the ballroom, putting Jared on high alert. In steps a band of warriors Jared has never seen before, apart from Ja-Son. Among them is a woman with blond hair; a Demon. Beside her is a man with colored, but transparent wings with wields a rapier.

_"I love you, but not as a friend. I love you in the way that I want you by my side for all times."_

Stephen Amell, Fairy King of Edilani. Another friend that was forgotten. A friend that had feelings for him.

"Stay back." Jared warns, holding up his hand, but Jensen lowers it, shaking his head.

"They mean no harm. They're friends."

Jared sniffles. "I lost one today."

"We all have."

The Rebels near the entrance sense the sadness in the atmosphere, and quickly piece together what had happened. Stephen looks down at the floor in defeat with another Human-like Demon touching his shoulder in solidarity.

Jared's gaze falls back down into Chad's pale face, still and lifeless, then glances up into the stars above.

That's when he gets the idea.

If he has all this untapped power, then maybe--just maybe--he can perform feats too grand for words. Like, say, bringing the dead back to life. With Thomas gone, where would he soul even go? Perhaps it's still inside of him, but withering away slowly.

Quickly, Jared holds Chad's head in his hands, bracketing his face. He speaks to him, saying a quiet phrase.

"Come back to me, to us, to everyone you've ever loved."

For a long time, nothing happens, everything is silent. But the harder Jared concentrates, the more things change. Chad's wounds slowly heal on their own, and the color that drained away from his body returns in a breathtaking manner.

Then, all too suddenly, Chad's eyes shoot open and he gasps for air, reaching out for someone or something to grab onto. Jared yelps in surprise, sobbing happily, bending down to hug his brave friend.

The Rebels all cheer once they realize what's happening, and Jensen wraps his arms around Jared and Chad both. Stephen along with the male and female Demon rush towards them, surrounding them with bright smiles and warm welcome backs.

Jared stands as Chad calms down from his coughing fit, standing in front of Stephen who gazes at him, transfixed. Stunned.

"Jared..." he says. "You look...amazing."

Jared half-smiles, surging forward to hug Stephen. Stephen hugs him back, wrapping his arms around his middle. From the corner of his eye, Jared notices the male Demon looking mildly jealous and forlorn, beginning to walk away. Jared breaks away from Stephen, clearing his throat and gesturing towards the Demon. Stephen looks to the Demon, catching on.

"Hey! Colton, come here. I want you to meet someone." The Demon named Colton perks up, but makes his way to them, standing beside Stephen. "Colton, this is Jared, Prince of Edilani. Jared, this is Colton, leader of the Black Star Rebellion, and my lover besides."

Jared snickers at the flushed look upon Colton's face, reaching out to shake his hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Colton. I'm happy that Stephen had someone to look after him out there. Thank you for your hard work."

"The, um, the pleasure is all mine." Colton laughs. "I have heard so much about you from those three. I am delighted to finally meet you in person."

Soon, the female Demon comes to Jared with a bright grin, dusting off the dirt and soot on his suit. "You must be Jared. My name is K, but it would seem that I go by Katie now thanks to a certain revived Human. Congratulations are in order. Seems like you beat Thomas...but...where is he?"

Jared looks to Jensen as he and Chad stand up, glancing towards the massive hole in the ceiling. "Gone."

"Gone?" Ja-Son asks.

"It's complicated." Jared mutters.

He scratches his head, looking around the ruined ballroom. It's safe to say that they have won the greatest war fought down here in Hell...but now what? Jared scans the Rebel crowd, realizing they are now all looking to him for leadership. It would make sense. He had the power to strip the Devil of his abilities, so why wouldn't they look up to him.

Jared sighs, backing up until he's on the grand staircase in the ballroom, addressing everyone.

"I don't think I was ever really good at these kinds of speeches, but I'll try my best here. So, we did it. Thomas has been defeated, and the Rebellion has won. There is no need for fighting here anymore. I believe it's time for someone new to take the Throne of Hell. It doesn't have to be today, it doesn't have to be tomorrow, but it will have to be soon. There will be no more tyrants, and if I find out that one has risen up into power, I will personally lay down my own wrath upon them. The new leader must be strong willed, passionate about the welfare of the realm, and must dedicate their existence to ensure that Hell reverts back to what it was always supposed to be: a place where the wicked are judged."

Jared recieves a round of applause from the Rebels as well as a few cheers from others, namely Chad and Jensen. Ja-Son smiles, saluting him and bowing his head in usual fashion.

Jared smiles, flexing his fingers. "Let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...I just have so many feelings.

They sit together at a large, circular table in one of the palace's many rooms; this one Jared designates as the Council Room.

He sits with Jensen, Chad, Stephen, Katie, Colton, Ja-Son, Steve, and many other noble Demons Thomas held in high regard before his untimely demotion. This is a meeting that will deservedly determine the very fate of Hell and its relationship with Heaven in terms of where judged souls should go.

So far, everything is going great.

"With Thomas out of commission, the Throne of Hell lays bare." A noble Demon starts. "We have no time for a coronation. The issue must be dealt with immediately."

Jared clasps his hands together on the table, leaning forward. "What do you suggest?"

"That one of the Rebels take charge, and ascend the Throne." A female Demon says delicately. "I would have recommended that one of us lead, but I speak for myself and my fellow nobles when I say that you all would be more comfortable with one of your own leading."

Colton hums. "Fair enough, though I have to decline."

As expected, everyone that's present is surprised that the leader of the Black Star Rebellion has declined the Throne. It was almost guaranteed that Colton would become the new Prince of Darkness in Thomas's stead, but that possibility has now been tossed out the window.

"Why do you decline?" Katie questions.

"Because I am tired of the leadership. I have done my part. And now..." Colton glances at Stephen beside him. "I believe I am ready to let someone else take control. I will be leaving with Stephen for Edilani in the morning when this business is concluded. I will not be returning."

Stephen, shocked, raises his eyebrows. "What? Colton, are you sure? We--"

"I cannot ask you to stay here with me as you have your own kingdom to rule. That is why I will be going with you. I have fulfilled my purpose; the Rebellion has won the fight against Thomas. Everyone can rest. My job is done, but I am choosing a new path for myself."

Jensen witnesses them heartfelt moment, placing a loving hand on Jared's knee under the table. It strongly reminds him of his own passionate vow to be wherever Jared is. Jensen's happy that Colton has come into Stephen's life. He'll keep him occupied and entertained for a long time. In time, Stephen nods, leaning over to kiss Colton on his lips.

Katie smiles in pride, eyes showing the utmost sincerity to her good friend. "Then I wish you both good luck in your endeavors, and hope you live happily. It was a tremendous honor fighting alongside you. Is there anyone else that is up for the task?"

Chad shakes his head. "Not me, as much as I would like to. After this is over, I'm going to Edilani with my friends, then I'm headed back to Earth for a bit with my boyfriend and our new surrogate youngling Demon kid, Steve."

"Do you really think Soren would allow that?" Jensen asks.

"He'd better. Stevie's a good kid, and I promised I'd show him Earth stuff."

"But the authorities--"

"Just another obstacle that we can get over. I'm a Seer, Soren's a shapeshifter, Steve's a Demon. We're gonna be okay for a while."

"Right." Katie sighs. "I suppose that settles that. Anyone else?"

"How about you?" Jared suggests, bemused.

Katie, taken aback, scoffs. "Me? I could never."

"Of course you can, K." Colton adds in. "I know how determined you were to take Thomas down. Your prowess in battle is unmatched, as well as your iron will and passionate approach at the current state of things in Hell. This realm would benefit greatly with you on the Throne. No one would object once they see with their own eyes what you are capable of."

Ja-Son stands abruptly, causing everyone to stare at him. He doesn't seem to be completely opposed to the idea.

"I have had the pleasure of watching her in the heat of battle. She is fierce. I have no wish to take the Throne either. I am not a leader, though I have come to find that I do take orders extremely well. Everything he says is true; K would, without a doubt, make an excellent Princess of Hell."

Jared looks back and forth between Katie and Ja-Son, squinting his eyes, assessing the situation. Ja-Son is clearly vouching for her, and since no one else will rise to the challenge, it seems like it's up to her, and her alone.

"No. I will not be a Princess..." Katie says with mild disdain, leaning back in her chair to cross her legs. She smirks then. "But a _Queen._ "

"So it is settled." The older female Demon states. "Please be aware that your decision will be final within the morning. Are you positive that you want the Throne?"

"All I wanted was to cut Thomas's head clean from his shoulders, but I suppose stealing his Throne from him can be the next best thing. I accept. Fetch me my crown."

At this, everyone at the roundtable laughs, finally accepting that things down here will ultimately get better with a survivor that has seen the darkness Thomas possessed. With Katie leading, Jared and Jensen are sure that she will rectify Thomas's mistakes, and lead them all into a new age.

Eventually, the meeting is adjourned, and all parties involved go their separate ways for the night. Before Jared and Jensen leave the room, Jared looks back to see Katie still sitting alone, turned away from them and staring out of the large window in the room.

"Is everything okay?" Jensen asks.

Jared nods. "Everything's fine. Go on. I'll catch up."

"Alright."

Jensen kisses his cheek, and walks out of the room with the others while Jared makes his way back towards the table. He sits next to Katie who is surprised that he's still here. Though nervous, she fixes herself up, straightening her posture and adjusting her clothes and hair.

"Queen of Hell," Jared hums, crossing his arms. "I like the sound of that. You don't hear it often."

Katie chuckles. "You most certainly do not. I must be making history with this. Do Humans do things this way as well?"

"Well...kind of." He glances at her briefly before looking out the window with her. Pandemonium is half destroyed. "You know...it's alright to be nervous. It's a natural emotion."

"I realize that, but it is more than just nervousness. I am utterly terrified. I have seen what those in power are willing to do to keep said power. I do not want to become like that."

"Then don't. Organize a true council, confer with Ja-Son and others. Don't let yourself be led astray. I think I was once like you." Jared mumbles, fiddling with his hands. "I can't remember every detail just yet, but my father was a king, a king from another realm. I was his only heir to the throne, but I declined. I was scared, too. I didn't want all that responsibility, all those lives in the palm of my hand. It didn't help that the people were totally against my existence at first."

Katie snickers from Jared's little dig at the end, earning him a small smile. He goes on, however.

"But I got over it. So did they. After my dad died, I knew I had to get someone I trusted who understood the ins and outs of that world to rule over it. I had to make a choice."

"You chose Stephen." She says.

"I did. He was perfect for the job. My father would be proud of him, I know I am. So, as I said before, it's okay to be nervous, or terrified in your case. You already know what to do, and how to do it. You know what to change, and how to change it. You got this."

Katie grins, glancing at Jared who smiles back at her. "We haven't even known each other for more than an hour, and I already like you, Jared Padalecki. I figured I would with Chad and Jensen's stories about you, but the _real you_  is better in all respects. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and wisdom."

Jared shakes her hand before they both rise to their feet. "No problem. You'll do great."

"Maybe so. I wish you could stay longer to give me more advice, but I understand that you have already been away from your family for far too long."

"Yeah." Jared replies. "I gotta get back to them, tell them it's all over."

Katie salutes him, much like how Ja-Son did before. "Then I bid you farewell. You and your kin are forever welcome here in this palace. I wish you well with your memories."

"I appreciate that. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

Jared then leaves Katie alone in the Council Room, confident that he's made the right choice.

****

It was another unassuming day in Edilani when Jared and the others returned.

Soren was eating with the family in the Dining Hall, partaking in a hearty lunch when he heard the soldiers rushing through the halls attempting to reach the outside of the castle. Sensing red flags, Soren got up from the table, telling the royal family to stay put.

He followed the soldiers, attempting to get information on what was happening. They offered vague explanations on a strange rift forming in the courtyard of Castle Edilani. By the sounds of it, Soren feared there would be another invasion on the realm.

He prepared, ready to shift forms at a moment's notice. Soren ran outside with the other soldiers, witnessing the rift in action. It rippled through the air like water, spinning round and round, twitching violently as if it were unstable.

The soldiers all drew their swords from their sheaths, but Soren frowned upon hearing strange noises coming from the rift.

"This 'world-walking' thing you got going on is weird, JP!"

Soren knew that voice. It was Chad.

"Stand down!" He commanded. "Everyone, stand down!"

"I think I see Edilani up ahead! And my man! Here we go!"

A few seconds passed by, and the rift in front of everyone spat out a group of people. Some Soren recognized instantly, others he did not. Before him stood Jared, Jensen, Chad, King Stephen, and two others that Soren knew were not from Earth. Demons.

Even so, he stood there, puzzled and stunned to see his family returned to him relatively unscathed. Worn, but still very much safe. All at once, Chad and Soren ran to each other. Chad had tackled Soren to the ground, hugging and kissing him, profusely apologizing for being away for so long.

After their brief assembly, Soren stood to welcome back the one who had been gone the longest. He could see it in Jared's eyes; the confusion, the realization, then the memory. He had changed somewhat, though, for the time being, he was just fine.

They introduced Soren to the other two--Colton and Steve. Colton would be living with King Stephen in the castle indefinitely while Chad informed Soren that was their new kid.

A statement that Soren had several questions for.

But, eventually, the time came when it was time to reunite with his family. Jared walked into the Dining Hall hand and hand with Jensen, slowly peering into the room. Everything stopped with them, gazing up at Jared's face. He had been made to believe that they were all dead by the Devil. But they weren't.

They were right there waiting for him.

Sharon was the first out of her seat. Jared separated from Jensen, and made his way to his mother where they hugged and cried for long minutes. It wasn't long until he felt others wrapping their arms around him, squeezing him, whispering that they missed him, oh, so much. And Jared felt it all. He felt it from his mother, his sister, his brother, and his stepfather.

A week passed by, and it was time for Jared and Jensen to say goodbye to his family, Chad, Soren, and Steve for it was time they returned home. Jared and Jensen decided to stay in Castle Edilani, just until all was right in Earth for their inevitable return.

He promised he'd stay in contact with them every single day.

It was a promise he intended to keep.

****

**Sometime later...**

Jared sits under the great tree in Estia with Jensen, watching the sun set. It's beautiful--this _land_  is beautiful from what he remembers. He knows that his first and only visit here was because he needed answers on how to defeat a monster that ended up being created in part by Thomas.

But now, they are here on a grim matter, even more so than last time.

Callon, the Seer leader of the Elven Clan of Estia, has passed away peacefully in his sleep. When they last spoke, he told Jared his time was fading, and it seems that he was serious. He warned him about "the great emptiness" in his mind and how he'd fall into the wrong hands. Callon was great at what he did: being incredibly vague and having a great sense of humor.

Before his death, he managed to patch things up with his brother, High King Aron, and now Callon's clan and the Dark City of Eshen are on peaceful terms. Good news all around recently.

Chad and Soren weren't terribly hassled by the government upon their return to Earth thanks to awesome Agent Cohen who convinced the people he worked for to stand down. That went for everyone with "enhanced abilities". Chad told him that the world is surprisingly accepting about the notion of Witches and other worlds, though Jared is still a bit skeptical to return.

High King Aron has married his trusted bodyguard and confidante, Doldir. Their wedding coincidentally took place the night Jared's almost-wedding with Thomas happened.

The Queen of Hell is managing just fine down there with her Shadow Council, and Ja-Son by her side as her advisor. There have been rumors of a passionate affair between the two, though said rumors are quickly silenced after being uttered. Still, Jared quietly believes there are some truths to such talks. Pandemonium has been rebuilt, but the Pyre remains bare as a grim reminder of what it was like under Thomas's rule. There is an uneasy alliance with Heaven and Hell also, though it seems that everything is going as smoothly as possible.

Everything is peaceful, however, there are times when Jared will stare off into space, recounting the things he did or would have done with Thomas had he not opened his eyes to see what he really was. At times, it's hard to look at Jensen and remember what Thomas did to him; it's humiliating, and Jared usually looks away, ashamed. And the nightmares--God, the nightmares.

They come and go as they please; most nights will be fine, others they come back to back without fail. But Jensen is there--always there, comforting him.

"What are you thinking about?" Jensen asks.

"How lucky I am to have you..." Jared responds. "All of you."

"I want you to know that, whatever happened between you and Thomas, I don't blame you. I will _never_  blame you. I hope you understand."

"I do...but I'll never stop thinking about it. He ruined my life. My memories are still coming back to me bit by bit, but it's slow. I can't even--" Jared tries catching himself, exhaling slowly. "I can't even remember the date of my own birthday."

"July 19th. The greatest day in the entire world."

Jared smiles, staring out into the horizon. He rubs at his true wedding ring, the one Thomas thought he got rid of. "If I can't remember something, could I rely on you to give me an answer?"

"Of course." Jensen says.

"Then...in what style do I tie my shoes?"

"Bunny ears."

"Favorite type of candy?"

"The sour kind."

"Favorite movie?"

"The Shining."

"No, that's _your_  favorite movie." Jared laughs, tapping Jensen's chest playfully. "I remembered. That was just a test."

Jensen smirks, suppressing the urge to cackle aloud. "Dammit. Whoops."

"What's up, dorks?" comes Chad's voice from behind the tree. He comes down to sit next to Jared. "What're you guys up to? Planning multidimensional takeovers without me?"

"Talking about candy and movies." Jared quips.

Chad grins. "My specialty. I'm a fan of the gummy bears and that movie with the guy that has those knife fingers."

"A Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Yup! Bingo, that's the one!"

Jared scoffs, shaking his head as the three of them sit in momentary silence. That is, of course, until Chad begins running his mouth once again.

"You know, Paddywagon, you've successfully learned How To Train Your Demon, went on a brief Season Of The Witch, and had a Dance With The Devil. How do you feel after all of that?"

Jared rolls his eyes. "Pretty shitty, all things considered, but I'm just happy that we're all happy. So, Mr. Seer, tell me: Is this the happy ending that you always saw for us?"

Chad focuses his energy into opening up the window in his mind that lets him see all. There are no more possible futures, but only one with a single ending.

_It's years later. Jared is laughing, running around in a sunlight field, chasing a young girl with blonde hair and bright eyes. He catches her, and he lifts her up into the air until they hear more laughter. Jared turns his head, seeing Jensen screaming half-heartedly as 5 more small children chase after him, all giggling in glee._

_Jared lets down the girl in his arms, and she, too, runs after Jensen. The children all catch up to Jensen and bring him down to the ground, dog piling on him like a pack of puppies on their parent. Jared soon breaks it up, and the children go off to play on their own. Jared sits down near Jensen, who, on his back, grabs Jared, bringing him all the way down until they lay together in the field._

_They kiss, content with the life they chose._

Chad's vision ends, and he just smiles as he and Jensen both put their heads on Jared's broad shoulders.

"Nope. It's even better."

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I wanna thank you all from the bottom of the cold dark heart! This series meant so much to me writing it a while back, and I'm finally glad I can close this final chapter on a positive, light hearted, hopeful, sappy note. Thank you to everyone who has read all three fics and enjoyed it, much appreciated! But, yes, this is the end for everyone involved. The story is finished, the universes are saved, the Devil has been defeated, Jared and Jensen got their happy ending. 
> 
> Until next time, everyone!


End file.
